


Little Lifetimes

by RaeValentine



Series: Guardian [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Atem is tired and world weary, Blindshipping, Fluff and Angst, Gemshipping, Hurt/Comfort, Joey is a rough kid that just needs to be hugged, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, POV Alternating, Past Lives, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Puffshipping, Ryou is a huge nerd, Slow Build, TKB is a foul-mouthed teen with heart problems, Yugi is smol and shaped like a friend, everyone has a ponytail and nothing hurts, friendship abounds, kinda if you squint a lot and tip your head to the side, part one is all platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeValentine/pseuds/RaeValentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atem and Ryou return to the land of the living thanks to the God's intervention. Shoved into an alternate version of their own time, each of them is assigned a single person to guide and protect for the rest of their new life. The Gods seem to have quite the sense of humor, and assign them the one person they thought they would never see again.</p><p>The years seem to roll by, and both Guardians are content with their new charges.. but a single decision could alter everything they've worked so hard to maintain. </p><p>Old rivalries, divine encounters, and history repeating itself time and again.. not exactly what either soul signed up for.</p><p>Childhood friends, rough patches, lost ties renewed. Lots of fluff.</p><p>[ Hiatus ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in this fandom for over half my life and not once did I think to write anything for it until now. I think I've read enough fanfic by now to make a hearty attempt, though. I've had the idea for this concept since I was like, ten years old, and I want to test it out in this format before I attempt any original works with it.
> 
> I made visual representations of the Gods if anyone needs them. I'm no artist, so this will have to do for now.
> 
> Osiris/Slifer: http://a2.cdn.gaiaonline.com/dress-up/avatar/outfit/ava/2f/50/42fab100321502f.png  
> Obelisk: http://a2.cdn.gaiaonline.com/dress-up/avatar/outfit/ava/4d/51/42fab100321514d.png  
> Ra: http://a2.cdn.gaiaonline.com/dress-up/avatar/outfit/ava/fb/52/42fab10032152fb.png  
> Ra Horahkty: http://a2.cdn.gaiaonline.com/dress-up/avatar/outfit/ava/7d/54/42fab100321547d.png
> 
> Leaving comments/constructive criticism is always welcome, and may help encourage me to update.  
> Disclamer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned exclusively by Kazuki Takahashi, I make no profit from this fic. The plot is mine, however.

Atem knew the second he opened his eyes that today was the day. He was going to become a Guardian. He had a pretty good idea whose Guardian he wanted to be, but that wasn't really up to him. The Council chose his charge, and he wasn’t looking forward to it. Eyebrows coming together, a deep scowl spread across his face as he sat up and leaned over, lifting the curtain to peek into the outside world.

The Afterlife; a place so beautiful only the Righteous could hope to reside there. Fields of papyrus reeds stretched as far as the eye can see, the scents of myrrh and sandalwood wafting through the air on a faint, continuous breeze. It made Atem's stomach churn. Sure, this is where he was _supposed_ to be, having left the Land of the Living after losing to Yugi in the Ceremonial Duel, but his heart would always remain with his partner.

Letting the drape fall back into place, the young Pharaoh yawned, stretching in place before throwing the covers back and standing on the cool stone floor of his bedroom. In other parts of the palace, he could already hear the other residents stirring from their slumber. The sun was just cresting the horizon, ensuring another beautiful day. Here, time moved differently than anywhere else. You could blink and one hundred years would pass back in the Land of the Living. Atem shook his regal head, going to dress himself in his usual Pharaonic regalia. He would need to look the part if the Council saw fit to grant him another charge. 

Atem scowled as he worked the heavy golden crown onto his brow, swiping his golden bangs free of its tight clutches. His last charge had seen fit to get on the God King's nerves at every given opportunity. Nothing like a sulking teenager from the 1920s to put a damper on his mood. At least they had died a peaceful death, falling asleep one night and never again opening their eyes. Atem remembered the last thing they ever said to him.

"You've been my best friend since I was ten years old, and I would not change that for the world."

It reminded him too much of things best left unsaid. He did not want another day of sorrow while the relentless sunlight gilded him in its majesty the moment it rose above the Field of Reeds. As soon as he left his chambers, deeming himself finally presentable, he nodded to the two guards posted in the hall, and they began to follow him on his way towards the Council chambers. A two-person guard was customary, he knew. He otherwise ignored their presence, but he was secretly thankful that he did not have to make the journey alone.

Oh, Mana would offer to tag along, Mahaad in tow, at least until they came to the great Stone Doors, but right now, he just wanted to get this over with. Atem hated long goodbyes. Throwing himself into his duties had always helped to ease the ache that blossomed in his chest whenever certain memories threatened to cave him in. Even in the Afterlife, Atem was still the Pharaoh, and the king of Upper and Lower Egypt answered to no one but the Gods themselves. 

Eventually, the great Stone Doors of the Council chambers loomed high above them, recessed into an alcove far from the other sections of the royal grounds. Both doors depicted the duel between him and Set, the Egyptian Gods etched into the stone above them, a constant reminder. Six more guards, three on each side, stood sentry. They watched as the Pharaoh passed by, their stoic gazes the only thing moving in the near silence. Atem paid them no mind, and soon he was ushered inside the Council chambers. 

The first thing that caught the Pharaoh’s eye were the Council members themselves. Each of them represented a personification of the three Egyptian Gods; Obelisk, with his dull blue hair and robes that kissed the floor, seated to the far left, scowl ever present beneath his hood; Osiris, yawning widely and looking for all the world like a bored teenager, their red hair trickling down their shoulders in light, coiling waves, seated at the right end of the bench; Ra, her bright red eyes zeroing in on Atem the second he entered the dimly lit chamber and smiling fit to burst, seated in the very middle. 

Ra Horahkty, the greatest God of them all, sat a row above the others, resplendent in their vestly raiment of black and gold, their features seemingly made of stone, for all the notice they paid the Pharaoh as he entered. The great Stone Doors fell shut with a resounding thud behind him. The carved golden mask of the God did not turn his way, but their voice echoed throughout the chamber, vibrating down to his bones as he knelt in front of the dais.

“Rise, _nsw bity_. Your new charge awaits.”

Atem did not argue, slowly rising to his feet in one fluid motion. Obelisk made a great show of yawning, Ra was practically vibrating with excitement in her seat, and Osiris studied him with sharp eyes of molten honey gold. If Atem’s count was correct, he was about to receive his one hundredth charge to guard. The God’s reactions were nothing new to him. He’d stood on this very spot, subjecting himself to their scrutiny and verbal sparring, and over time, he’d grown numb to whatever tasks the Gods decided to throw at him.  
Blinking long and slow, the Pharaoh trailed his crimson gaze from one God to the next, almost lazily, before landing on Ra Horahkty.

“To who will I be bound this time?” The God King could not afford to be rude or complacent when addressing the Council, keeping his tone polite and civil.  
Ra was the first to address Atem, blurting out part of a name before a red-clad sleeve whipped over, muffling the rest. 

“Contain your tongue, Ra. We are still unsure whether he can handle this.”

The armor clad God brushed Osiris’ hand away, gauntlet clad hand curling into a claw, twisting and twining around a lock of hair that shone with the light of the sun, mild annoyance leaking into her burning red eyes.

“I have faith in him, Osiris. The boy has suffered enough. He must be rewarded.” 

Atem noted the heavy sigh and shuffle of great scaled wings as they folded neatly behind Osiris before the God turned their attention back to him. He’d virtually played the waiting game for 3000 years, what were a few more moments? As if in response to his thoughts, Ra Horahkty spared the boy further verbal torment.

“Your charge is one you were once intimately familiar with. Pharaoh Atem, son of Akhenamkhanen. You have been charged with the protection of one Yugi Mutou.”

Atem couldn’t believe his ears. Did they really think he would refuse? Were they _counting_ on it? Unshed tears pricked at the corners of wide, blood red eyes before he hurriedly brushed them away. One did not cry in the presence of the Gods, not unless you wanted to be perceived as weak.

“It will not be the same Yugi Mutou, Atem.” Obelisk finally spoke up, chin resting in the palm of his hand, wings flaring momentarily in a show of grace before settling once more.

“Not.. the same Yugi? What do you--?”

“You’re being sent to a different time, a different Yugi Mutou. Some things will be the same, while others will be drastically different.” Ra piped up, unwilling to be restrained any longer.

Confusion ruled before another emotion blossomed. He was going to see his partner again. Maybe he would be an entirely different person than the one he left behind. Atem was nervous and eager all at once, wanting nothing more than to escape the Afterlife and all its peaceful, drowsy days, cool breezes, and merciless sunshine. As If sensing his eagerness, Ra Horahkty stood, the fabric of their long robes rustling, magnificent golden wings spread wide as they descended the dais. Atem immediately lowered his gaze to the stone floor, not once tempted to glance up at the God as they came to a stop a mere foot from him.

“Your reward awaits you, Pharaoh. I wish you luck in your new life.”

Atem was vaguely aware of the three Gods positioning themselves in the cardinal directions around him, cloth whispering over the stone floor as they moved. Rather than feeling alarmed, a deep inner peace stole over him. Though he could not see it, the Gods never wavered from the usual routine. The three Gods lifted their arms, palms facing the young Pharaoh, free hand grabbing their wrists to keep them steady. Ra Horahkty removed their mask to place their lips to the eye of Atem’s golden crown, a shiver rippling down his back at the contact. 

There was never time to say goodbye to those he still held dear, for he never stayed very long between charges, only remaining for a year at most. Whenever he would return, it was if time itself had stood still to await the Living Horus. His friends would undoubtedly understand. A relieved sigh passed the teen’s lips, feeling the god’s power take effect. 

A warm tingling sensation began from the point of contact on his forehead, seeping down, down, _down_ all the way to pool at his feet, white and gold tendrils of power wrapping themselves around his frame. The smell of lotus flowers assaulted his senses, the Council disappearing from sight in a whirl of white petals. He was going _home_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do my best to explain the concept of a Guardian so that there's no confusion later on down the road.
> 
> A Guardian is not the same as an angel by any means. They are given bodies of their own, and can die if they are not careful.  
> Their "charge" is the person they are sent to guide and protect from the time they are ten until the day they die, whenever that may be. One can only become a Guardian if they were deemed "righteous" upon entry into the Afterlife. Not all spirits become Guardians. It's completely voluntary. In this story, Atem volunteered himself to have another chance at the whole living thing. He's the oldest Guardian the Council has, so he gets certain things handed to him, whereas other, younger Guardians have to work for them. Experience is everything, after all.


	2. Year One: Close Call

The second time Atem opened his eyes, he was struck with the strange sensation that normally came from such travels: a cold tingling in the pit of his stomach as his new body adjusted to the sights and sounds of his new home. He felt a cool wall at his back, warm summer heat on his face, and the sounds of people walking down the street, going about their every day routines. Taking a cursory look around, Atem found he was leaning against the wall of an alley, laundry above his head fluttering in the cool breeze as it dried on the line.

Stepping out from the shadows, Atem slowly took in his surroundings now that he wasn't closed in by narrow walls on either side. Buildings lined one side of the street, the other dedicated to a wooded area of sorts. A quick look at the street signs told Atem he was back in familiar territory -- Domino City. From his own memories of his time with Yugi, he determined that Kame Game Shop was in fact only a couple of blocks away, a short enough walk. It seemed like this time, he had retained all of the memories of his past lifetimes, which was rather generous. The Creator God of Light must have felt that Atem had earned it, and he agreed.

The sun was high in the sky as Atem made his way down the sidewalk, hands stuffed casually in pants pockets. It certainly felt like summertime, but he was used to the blistering dry heat of the Egyptian desert. This hardly registered to the now young boy, watching with mild interest the few people that walked by. His hand brushed against something smooth with worn, frayed edges. Taking it out of his pocket and flipping it open, Atem realized it was a simple black leather wallet, gently used. With a new body came a new identity. He never wore the same name or face twice to prevent paradoxes.

A student ID card stared back at him from the little clear window, the name of what he assumed to be the local elementary school embossed in large letters above his name, grade year, age, and picture. Coming to an abrupt stop with one block left to go, Atem paused, breath hitching in surprise as he stared down at the small picture. Tan skin, lightning bolt hair swept back into a slightly messy ponytail, the corners of his lips lifting in a ghost of a smile. Save for a few minor differences -- fuller lips, cherry black hair, streaks of sunshine gold curls framing his face and ending just past his chin -- it was still _his_ face.

Entire minutes were spent just touching his face and small body, from the tips of his swept back hair to the shoelaces of his worn sneakers. A couple people gave him strange looks, but the boy paid them no mind. Euphoria reigned, blocking out every other emotion. He would have leapt and cheered had he not rembered what he was brought back to do. Find Yugi, celebrate later.

There was plenty of time for self-reflection and examination after he found his charge. He was about to shove the worn leather wallet back into his pocket, when he took a second glance at the name on the ID card. Better to have these details memorized when he and Yugi eventually met. Laughter bubbled up from the back of his throat, stiffled in part by a hand and teeth gnawing on his bottom lip. His _name_..

Yamir Sanesu.

Atem lost it, doubling over and laughing fit to burst. It was another minute before he could regain his composure. So, the Gods _did_ have a sense of humor after all. Wiping at a stray tear, Atem continued on his way, rubbing at the offending eye when his vision did not return right away. Of course, his joy was short lived. Something was never quite right with each new body, though at least it seemed to only be a minor inconvenience this time. 

Blurred vision coupled with his mirthful laughter, Atem rubbed his eyes free of tears. Fine clarity returned after a moment, a sigh escaping his lips. Maybe he had a pair of glasses he could use. Now that he thought about it, didn't he feel something like a glasses case in his other pocket? Before he could check, Atem stopped a ways from the crosswalk, eyes drawn upwards by some unseen force, freezing in place as he looked at the pair coming towards him. 

Both were male, one taller than the other; an elderly man and a boy no older than nine or ten, arms full of grocery bags. Atem's eyes zeroed in on the younger boy, ruby gaze flitting from the tell-tale gravity defying hair, a deep purple so dark it was almost black, curly golden bangs so like Atem's own framing a soft, cherubic face. His clothes were simple and modern, Atem choking back more laughter as he saw the Dark Magician staring out at him from the boy's shirt. Was there no end to the God's humor?

Atem forced himself to tear his gaze away from the boy he knew to be Yugi to study the elderly man beside him. Steel grey hair peeked from beneath a dark bandanna tied around his head, a jovial smile plastered to his lips as he listened to his grandson talk. Would it be strange to meet like this? Over the years, meeting his charges became second nature. He was drawn to them, and they to him. Would this be so different from all the others?

The sooner they met, the sooner he could begin his duties as the boy's Guardian. Yugi turned his head, and Atem's heart nearly jumped into his throat. He didn't even pretend to turn and fumble for his glasses, stuffing his wallet back into his pocket. This was ridiculous, he never had eye problems back when he was still Pharaoh, and now he was reduced to relying on glasses for clear sight. Shoving them on his face with a frown and the case back in his other pocket, the young boy turned back to look for Yugi and his grandpa again.

He didn't have to look very far. They were halfway across the street by now, just a short ways from the Game Shop. Hell, he could see the roof of the building, distinguishable from all the rest because of its odd shape. Cautiously, the young Atem came forward until he was standing at the edge of the sidewalk, looking out into the street after his charge. Something fell out of Yugi's bag as he quickened his pace to keep up with his grandpa. He bent to pick it up from the pavement so he could catch up with Solomon, who had already crossed the street to the other side.

A sudden spike in the Guardian's heart rate made Atem gasp and clutch at his shirt, wide eyes fixed on Yugi's small frame. Something terrible was going to happen to his charge. He would not -- _could not_ \-- allow anything to happen to Yugi before they even got the chance to meet face to face. Adrenaline licked at his veins, rushing, flowing, _seeping_ like fire through his body. He was moving before he even saw the car come careening down the street, taking the corner at a sharp tilt, speeding dangerously through the neighborhood. 

Yugi froze, hand nearly touching the item at his feet, head raising to slowly look up at the speeding vehicle gunning right for the poor boy. The car was mere feet from him when something hit him hard from behind. Unbeknownst to Yugi, Atem had shot like a rocket from the curb, barreling into his charge and knocking him out of the path of the car that, even now, was screeching around the next corner. Both boys slammed into the pavement by the opposite curb, groceries scattering across the ground as the contents spilled from the paper bags. 

Atem must have blacked out, because the next thing he knew, he was blinking groggily and attempting to sit up, only to be pushed back down by a firm but gentle hand to his shoulder. Something wet and warm trickled down the side of his head, and when his fingertips came away stained red, Atem knew he was bleeding. That was the least of the Guardian's worries. Where was Yugi? A quick survey told the boy that he hadn't moved from the spot he landed, tan, lanky arms wrapped securely around his waist.

Light carmine dusted his cheeks as he quickly withdrew, scrambling into a sitting position and giving the boy his full attention. Wide violet eyes sparkled with concern as he looked over at his savior. The once Pharaoh's eyes widened in shock, only to narrow in anger a second later. A long scratch ran down the length of Yugi's arm, as though he'd scraped it roughly against the sidewalk when they landed. Other than that, it didn't look like he was hurt too badly, thank the Gods.

"Are you all right?! Grampa, call an ambulance!"

Frantically shaking his head and immediately regretting the action, Atem winced, brushing bloodstained golden bangs from his eyes, leaving a bloody trail across his forehead.

"No, I'm.. I'll be all right. I'm more worried about you, a--."

He clamped his mouth shut before the endearment could leave his lips, stamping it firmly into his heart and shutting the door behind him. This wasn't _his_ Yugi. Perhaps, one day in the future, he might consider this Yugi precious to him, but that day was far off in coming. Yugi, bemused little thing that he is, looks down at his arm before gently cradling it against his chest.

"But.. aren't you hurting? You hit your head!"

"Yes, but.. are _you_ all right?"

He would keep insisting, stubborn boy that he was, until Yugi gave him a clear answer. He could care less about what happened to him, as long as his charge was safe. Before Yugi could open his mouth to argue, his grandfather appeared, looking harried and distressed, reaching down to first help Yugi to his feet, only then extending a wrinkled hand to Atem. 

"I only just heard that car, but it was too late to do anything... Are you all right, son? Do you need me to call an ambulance?"

Atem took the offered hand, getting slowly to his feet, vision blurring as he steadied himself. Squashing the urge to rub at his eye again, he instead locked eyes with Yugi's grandfather, wine red staring into compassionate fuchsia.

"No, thank you, I.. will be just fine." 

"At least let Grampa patch you up! We've got a kit back at the shop."

The cut on his temple wasn't very deep, but it stung to high hell. Atem quickly glanced around, noting the ruined groceries strewn about the street and frowning, guilt blossoming in his chest at the sight.

"I'm sorry about your food.." he murmured, almost too softly for the other boy to hear.

"Don't worry about it, son. Come on, the shop is just down the road here. We'll get you fixed up."

Giving a hesitant nod, Atem followed behind the elder Mutou, Yugi falling back to walk beside him, arm still cradled to his chest. Drops of blood streaked the Dark Magician's face, and he felt a pang of loneliness and guilt. Mahaad had been reborn as his favorite monster, to guard the Pharaoh for all eternity. To see even his face like this, Yugi's blood adorning the cloth, caused Atem's heart to stutter.

"What's your name? I'd like to thank you for.. saving me."

Taking a moment to remove his glasses and inspect them carefully for any damage -- a slight crack in one of the handles, but very fixable -- Atem rubbed them with the hem of his shirt, replacing them on his face before turning to answer the young boy beside him.

"Yamir. My name is Yamir." 

He was hesitant to give his last name just yet, unsure if Solomon was as familiar with the Egyptian language as he had been in his past lifetime. It was one thing to laugh at himself, but quite another for someone else to do it. He still had his pride, after all.

"I'm Yugi! Thank you for saving me, Yamir. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there.."

The brilliant smile that had been there only moments before, one that could light up an entire room like sunlight breaking through the clouds, disappeared to be replaced by a frown, the boy wincing as he shifted his arm to a more comfortable position against his chest. Was it broken? He would tear the driver to pieces if that was the case. Atem forced that urge down before it could consume him. It seemed that he would have to constantly remind himself that Yugi was not his, but that didn't mean he wouldn't give his life to protect him.

"Let's not dwell on it. The important thing is that you're all right."

They were in front of Kame Game Shop now, Solomon ushering the boys inside. He must have left his groceries by the door, because his arms had been empty when he helped Atem to his feet. Arms full once more, he scrutinized Atem as he followed his charge inside the blessedly air conditioned game shop. Glass cases stretched the entire length of the store on either side, shelves of games and Duel Monsters posters lining the walls. Most were old fashioned games from what Atem could tell, though there were quite a few newer products as well.

Packs of Duel Monsters cards were neatly displayed beneath the glass case of the front counter. Atem filed that information away for later, intending to ask Solomon about what he had in stock. He did not have a deck of his own on his person, but maybe he had one tucked safely away at home, wherever that was. Both young boys were brought quickly upstairs via a door to the right of the counter, entering the living quarters of the building. 

Atem and Yugi were left sitting on the living room couch while Solomon went to fetch the first aid kit and put away the remaining groceries. An awkward silence stretched as he heard the elderly man wander about the building, first down stairs to presumably close up the shop, then back upstairs, the sounds of rummaging reaching his ears.

“Your eyes are kind of weird.. What is that color? Red? Purple? What a cool mix!”

Startled from his own musings, Atem glanced at the boy sitting next to him, two feet worth of space between them. A faint blush colored his cheeks at the sudden compliment, thankful it would not show on his darker skin.

"I think it's.. a little bit of both, actually."

Atem's voice was warm and soft, and Yugi liked the sound of it. It reminded him of the spicy scent of the tea his grandpa always drank after coming back from teaching a class at the local university. It probably wouldn't drop into the deep baritone he had known as Pharaoh for some years yet, but Atem could afford to wait. Conversely, Yugi's voice was high with an underlying sweetness that made Atem's heart rate jump in response. If the Guardian wasn't careful, he could reveal a lot more of himself than he intended.

"I take after my grampa.. His name's Sugoroku, but I bet he wouldn't mind you calling him grampa, too."

So, not Solomon then. It made sense for them to have different names, and if he came across any of his old friends, they too would have somewhat different names. It seemed as if this Yugi and his grandfather were hardly any different than the ones he was familiar with. Small universe indeed. Atem smiled in response, not sure of what else to say. He noticed the other studiously avoid touching the scrape on his arm, choosing to get blood on the hem of his shirt rather than let it drip slowly onto the couch cushions. As if on cue, Sugoruku returned, first aid kit in one hand, a black bottle and two wash cloths in the other.

"All right, let's take a look at you two, then." 

With some effort, the game shop owner settled himself on the floor in between the two injured boys, placing the kit, bottle, and washcloths within easy reach. Deeming Atem the most in need of medical attention, Sugoroku began digging out antiseptic and bandages, turning to the dark skinned youth, only for Atem to shake his head and gesture to Yugi. His head was still throbbing from the impact, and the cut on his temple stung, continuing to bleed no matter how much pressure he applied. He'd already been through enough lifetimes to be well aware of how much head wounds bled, so he wasn't overly concerned. Yugi _always_ came first.

"I'm fine, please tend to Yugi first."

That got an indignant huff out of the boy, which Atem studiously ignored. The charge came first, then the Guardian second, if at all.

"You've got a head wound! It could be serious.."

"It isn't, it's just a scratch. It may look serious, but head injuries just bleed more than others do."

Sugoroku looked from one boy to the other and back again, finally shaking his head in defeat. If he was going to insist, then so be it. Besides, the boy looked like he could take care of himself. Handing Atem the bottle of what the boy realized was peroxide and one of the washcloths, the elderly man turned to his grandson, picking up the other. His was dry, whereas the one he used to clean Yugi's arm was damp.

"Well then, you can at least clean the wound on your own, right? I'll need to examine it to make sure you don't need stitches."

Sugoroku did not turn back to look at him, choosing to fuss over Yugi instead. Fine by him. Yugi was his grandson, whereas Atem was still just a stranger, albeit one who had just saved Yugi's life. Knowing that it was going to be rough no matter what, Atem began to clean the wound with peroxide, hissing in discomfort, lips curling into a snarl over perfect white teeth. What a way to start one's new life, with a knock to the head and a bleeding charge.

"Here, let me!"

Atem's vision filled with sparkling violet eyes and wild deep purple hair before the washcloth was taken from him, only to gently press once more to the wound. It had finally stopped bleeding, thank the Gods. Still stung like Ra's sacred flames, though. Yugi's arm sported a new bandage, and he was leaning into Atem's personal space to clean his head wound, having to take off the boy's glasses to do so. At least Yugi let him put them back into their case, he didn't need them right now anyway.

"Thank you, Yugi, but--"

His young charge wouldn't hear of it, cutting him off with a frown and quick shake of his head.

"No buts! Let me help, okay?"

Atem couldn't stop the blush coloring his cheeks, but if Yugi noticed, he said nothing, a tinge of pink adorning his own cheeks. Once the wound was clean, Sugoroku let the boy apply a generous measure of antiseptic before examining the wound himself.

"Hm, it stopped bleeding, and it doesn't look deep.. All right, young man, you don't need stitches, but I suggest you take it easy for awhile. No more running out in front of speeding cars."

It was hardly an admonishment, but Atem nodded regardless as the elderly man stuck a band-aid sprinkled with pink flowers on his temple. To go from the almighty Living Horus one moment, to being subjected to flowery pink bandages the next.. Atem was a prideful young man, but judging from how Yugi covered his mouth with a hand to stifle a fit of giggles, Atem decided he didn't care how pink that band-aid was, Yugi's muffled laughter was worth every sting and scratch he got from now until the day he died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to update this hot mess at least once a week, but only if I can find the time to write. Let's hope I can!!  
> The next two chapters will focus on the other pairings, and I'll probably alternate between them until a certain point.  
> Bonus points if you get why Atem laughed so hard at his own name. Also, ten year olds don't enunciate. Unless you're Atem.


	3. Year One: A View to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my two besties for giving me the idea for this chapter and encouraging me to give it my all. Love you nerds. <3

For Ryou Bakura, being a Guardian had never been high on his to-do list after death. Sacrificing himself to defeat the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring at his own game, all to save his friends, had been noble, and the Gods rewarded those who put others above their own interests. He'd been able to go back of course, but the Gods had already claimed his soul for rebirth as one of their own. After Ryou Bakura died a second time, this time for good, the Gods took him in and groomed him to become a protector of the righteous ones in the many different realities of the multiverse.

For Ryou, it was not a question of if he would do it, but _when_. For his very first charge, the Creator God of Light, along with the three Egyptian Gods, explained everything to the confused boy kneeling before them. He'd been an old man in death, but in the Afterlife, it was up to the soul in question on how they wished to appear; in Ryou's case, a young teenager. It didn't matter much at the time, just knowing the person he would pretty much spend the rest of his life with was its own reward.

Jounouchi Katusya. His soul _resonated_ with the name. Ra had said it was natural. Osiris just nodded. Obelisk rolled his eyes and flicked his wrist in clear dismissal. With the assistance of their fellow gods, Ra Horahkty sent Ryou on his way with a chaste kiss to his forehead, as they had done for Atem not so long ago. 

When Ryou opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was the onslaught of noise. Children's laughter rang forth, loud and carefree. Ryou took a good look around, noting with some surprise that he seemed to be sitting on a bus. Two children per seat with chaperones in the front, middle, and back of the vehicle. Multiple conversations going on at once did nothing for his concentration, nearly overwhelming the poor boy. A tap on his shoulder made him turn to look at the person sitting next to him.  
"Ya all right there, Bakura?"

Ryou stared, wide honey brown eyes fixated on the boy next to him, a sharp intake of breath his only response at first.

"What, do I got somethin' on my face?"

The boy sitting to his right, all untidy blonde hair, wide sheepish smile, and warm chocolate brown eyes, was exactly the person he'd never thought to see again. The cold tingly feeling in his chest continued, capturing his heart in a vice-like grip. There was no pain, it just felt _right_. Fumbling for the right words to say, Ryou laughed lightly, a sheepish grin plastered on his face.

"Oh, no, nothing like that! Sorry, I'm all right..?"

The boy blinked, confusion flickering across his face before that telltale grin was back in full force.

"Jounouchi Katusya, we met earlier? Teacher partnered us up for the trip? Don't tell me ya forgot already!"

He hadn't forgotten, in fact, those particular memories were the first things he accessed. The last thing he wanted to do was make a fool of himself in front of his very first charge. He was right, they had met earlier. Ryou was an exchange student, and he'd been assigned the desk right beside Jounouchi's. A powerful sense of déjà vu stole over him. 'History repeats itself once more..' he thought solemnly, even as he nodded to the boy beside him.

"No, I didn't forget, Jounouchi. My mind was.. elsewhere."

"No big deal. Say, whatcha got there?"

Jounouchi pointed into Ryou's lap, that wide grin never leaving his face. Looking down, the new Guardian took in the various papers stacked precariously on his thighs and the pencil gripped loosely in his other hand. A fond smile stretched his lips as he realized what they were. Detailed drawings of mythical countries, gruesome monsters, ghostly doodles in the corners and on the margins, as well as step by step blueprints for his next diorama project lay stacked one on top of the other in his lap.

"Oh, these are.. just some things I'm working on. Someday I'd like to make my own game.."

He still wasn't sure how to act around the other boy, but he was someone he'd have to start thinking of as his charge now. Sure, he was easy going and friendly, and Ryou had never been terribly shy, but he just didn't think he could get used to what he was currently feeling. He was still new to this gig, so only time would tell.

"Really? Sounds cool! Can I see?"

Jou's eyes were alight with curiosity, like he couldn't wait to see what Ryou had come up with. It only took a second for him to relent, handing over the top three sheets of paper, shuffling around for another doodle to finish in the meantime. As he doodled in the margins, he watched Jou examine the sheets of paper from the corner of his eye. The Joey he knew from his former lifetime wanted nothing to do with ghosts and the like, but the Jou of this reality seemed to soak it all in with a kind of hushed awe, whether from the creatures themselves, or the amount of detail he put into his work, Ryou couldn't tell. Even at ten years old, he was very talented.

Something Ra said suddenly came to mind, and he set aside his doodles to dig around in his pockets and generally examine himself. His long white hair had been swept back in a neat ponytail save for his fringe. A student ID card was safely tucked in his pocket. He took a surreptitious glance, not entirely surprised by what he saw. A careful poke to his cheek caused a tiny squeak to escape, whipping around to face the culprit.

"Woah, sorry man! You looked like you'd spaced out on me."

Jou's voice grounded him, hesitating for a moment before taking the offered sketches and placing them back in his lap on top of the others. 

"It's all right.." And it was. He felt strangely at ease with Jou nearby, like this was where he was supposed to be.

"Yer stuff is pretty good, but I can show you a place that's even better!"

Ryou blinked, caught off guard. According to his recently acquired memories, they were taking a class trip to the Domino Museum. That's the place his father ran! Or, had in his past lifetime. He wasn't sure if that would be the case now. A loud squealing noise as the bus finally came to a stop caused Ryou to pitch forward, straining at his seat belt, sketches spilling from his lap and onto the floor. He quickly unbuckled and got down on his knees, fretting as he picked them all up one by one and carefully stuffed them into his bag while the other kids stepped around him. Wordlessly, Jou knelt down to his level to help, stacking them neatly into a pile before handing them over with a hesitant smile.

"Thanks.. I really appreciate the help."

"Pretty polite, ain'tcha?"

Ryou flushed a new shade of pink Jounouchi had no name for. It was cute, he had to admit. Pretty much everything about the white haired boy in front of him was cute. Not that he would say so aloud, oh no. A chaperone came by to usher them off the bus, Ryou quickly zipping his backpack shut once he'd gathered all of his drawings and put them back into their proper place. He and Jounouchi followed the chaperone to catch up with the other kids as they climbed the front steps of the museum.

The tour wasn't too bad. His father was nowhere to be seen, the exhibits were pretty interesting, and Ryou himself learned a lot. Jou stuck close by, making use of the buddy system as their teacher liked to call it. Eventually, lunch time rolled around, and the kids and their chaperones spread out along the patio outside the cafeteria area. Out of the six chaperones there, Ryou thought theirs was the most lenient. Apparently, Jou thought so, too. As soon as they'd finished lunch, the playful blond flopped beside the young Guardian doodling beneath a sakura tree. 

"Hey, you up for a lil explorin' after school?"

Curious, Ryou tucked his doodles and character sheets away, giving Jou his full attention, a rare thing indeed.

"Well, all right. What did you have in mind?"

He had this look about him, a mischievous flicker in his dark brown eyes that he recognized as belonging to Joey in his previous life. 

"I know a really sweet place with a great view. You gotta check it out! Betcha you'll have lots more material for yer game, too."

Jou wasn't entirely sure why, but he wanted to befriend the white haired boy. He was quiet, polite, and everything he wasn't. He was rough around the edges and had far too much energy, like a puppy who ran around wagging its tail for the attention. If he had to wrack his brain for the perfect word to describe what he felt around Ryou, it would be _balanced_. It was pretty easy for him to make friends, and it didn't look as if Ryou had any, and that didn't sit well with him. Everyone needed a friend, someone they could share things with, someone they trusted to have their back. In his experience, those are the kinds of people you wanted to keep around.

"Right after school? Don't you ride the bus with the other kids?"

Jou frowned for a second before shrugging it off. He wasn't about to go into detail about his home life to someone he barely knew, and staying out of the house as long as possible was a god send. 

"Nah, I walk. I don't live too far from school. How 'bout you?"

Mimicking Jou's earlier action, Ryou shrugged, wrapping the end of his ponytail around a slim forefinger.

"I walk to and from school, too."

At least, that's what the memories of this life told him. They also told him that people whispered behind his back, speculating in soft, brusque voices that he was probably a foreigner because of his hair color. He was sadly used to such talk, but he never let it get him down, not in his past lifetime, nor in this one. 

"How 'bout this, then? I'll take you to the spot, then when it gets late, I'll walk ya home?"

It was tempting. He supposed this was Jou's way of making friends. Maybe he'd heard the gossip about him and decided to ignore it in favor of trying to get to know the boy instead. It was so like Joey, he nearly laughed at the comparison.

"Sounds good to me, Jounouchi."

A wide grin split his face, and he gave a thumbs up. 

"Awesome!"

At that point, the chaperones were trying to gather the children together for their next stop on the trip, so both boys had no choice but to gather with the others to depart the museum after a final look around. He hadn't meant to flinch and curl in on himself as they went through the Egyptian exhibit, but Jou noticed, immediately voicing his concern.

"Hey, you all right there, Bakura?" 

Ryou steeled himself, rolling back his shoulders and facing the other boy with a smile.

"Yes, sorry. I just think I've seen enough, is all."

He would never tell Jou the truth, how he couldn't look at the dia dhank resting in its display case innocently, as if it once had not been used to summon the ancient spirits of what people now know as Duel Monsters. Or how even the very mention of the word 'thief' brought back horrible memories of being possessed by the spirit of the Millennium Ring. No one could know about that. Everyone who did know was long dead.

Concentrating on the here and now, Ryou let himself be led back to the bus with Jou and the other children, where they all settled into their seats, their teacher happily announcing their return to school for the rest of the day. The students made their displeasure known in the form of loud groans, but she simply shook her finger and brushed it off as usual. The students settled back into their conversations as Ryou stared out of the window, letting his thoughts roam. 

On the ride back, he made idle conversation with Jou. It wasn't unpleasant, mostly just what sorts of things he liked and disliked. Jou was an outdoorsy kid, he had a little sister named Shizuka who lived with their father in a different part of the city, his parents were divorced, and he sometimes got into fights with the neighborhood kids over the stupidest things. That would explain the various bandages on his arms and legs. One by one, his fellow classmates trooped off the bus and back to class. Jou stuck by Ryou's side while still giving him space, arms folded behind his head in a casual display of nonchalance. Jou's hair stuck up in untidy spikes at the back, though he seemed to pay his appearance no mind. 

The rest of the day passed by rather slowly for Ryou, though he and Jou kept themselves entertained by passing notes when the teacher wasn't looking. Not the sort of behavior he had indulged in during his previous lifetime, but maybe he just hadn't had the time in between saving the world and trying not to get killed. Mostly it was just to see who could draw the most disgusting monster they could think of. Ryou declared Jou the winner when he passed back a doodle of what looked like a living pile of garbage with large, round googly eyes and slime dripping from an open fanged mouth. That one was going on his fridge later.

As soon as the final bell rang and the teacher had dismissed them, saying they were going to be quizzed tomorrow on what they had learned at the museum, Jou jumped out of his chair, grabbed his bag, and waited by Ryou's desk with that ridiculous grin of his. 

"C'mon, Bakura! Sun won't stay out forever, ya know."

"All right, I'm ready. You really do have a ton of energy to spend, don't you?"

The blonde just shrugged and laughed, falling into step beside his new friend as they left the nearly empty classroom. Luckily, it wasn't their turn for cleaning duty, but Ryou knew it would happen sooner or later. They exchanged shoes in companionable silence, leaving the school building behind as they walked out into the slowly fading light. 

"Man, I'm glad that's over. Why do we need to learn about ancient Pharaohs anyhow?"

"I don't know, Jounouchi, I thought it was pretty interesting."

His charge blinked, turning an incredulous look his way, mouth agape as though he couldn't believe his ears. 

"Ah, great. I made friends with a huge nerd!"

"It takes one to know one!"

Back and forth they went, playfully teasing each other as Jounouchi lead the way towards the park. People milled about, whether it was kids on their way home from school, adults just coming back from or going to work, or mothers out shopping with their small children. Ryou took it all in as though it was his first time in the city. 

Certain things were different, it seemed. Shops that were not there in his lifetime occupied spaces where there had previously been nothing but an empty lot. The arcade had moved from the boardwalk to just down the street. Little things like this made for a whole new experience for the newly appointed Guardian. He was going to enjoy every Thief-free second of this new life he could get.

As soon as they made it to the park, Jou grabbed his sleeve, tugging him off to a direction that led them further in. 

"C'mon, there's this tree back in the garden you just gotta see!"

He seemed pretty insistent, but Ryou was ready to indulge his new charge for the moment, letting the boy drag him off wherever he liked. It was going to become a habit in later years. Studiously making their way through the park, they passed yet more people out enjoying the warm Summer evening. Jou gently tugged him along until they came to a section of the park that seemed almost deserted, even at this hour. A pond stretched lazily ahead, a short bridge connecting the two banks together at one end, a cluster of trees protecting the area on nearly all sides from prying eyes and nosy neighbors. Brightly colored flowers bloomed here and there, giving the place a fragrant, floral feel.

The sounds of the bustling city didn't seem so loud in the enclosed space. To Ryou, it was paradise, a quiet spot where he could sit and draw to his hearts content. Perhaps he could ask for Jou to take him back here for another after school outing. He was sure his charge wouldn't mind, as he seemed so eager to show off his knowledge of the place.

"Wait, Jounouchi! This seems like a private area.."

His only response was a careless shrug as he guided his white haired friend over to a tall tree, dappled sunlight streaming through the gaps in the canopy and towering over all the others, as though it stood guard over its domain. Jou finally let go of his sleeve to smile and point proudly upward, ignoring the rest of the beautiful scenery. 

"Here we are! You first, Bakura."

"What? What are we doing?"

"Climbin', of course!"

The young Guardian was taken aback, but really, he should have known better. He had known the boy for all of eight hours, and now he suddenly wanted to break the law?

"But, what if we get caught? I don't think we're supposed to be here.."

"Nah, we won't. My dad knows the guy who owns the place. He might kick us out when the sun goes down, though.."

"Well, that's reassuring.." he muttered, giving the tree a skeptical look. Sure, it _looked_ climbable, but Ryou knew all too well that looks could be deceiving.  
Regardless, he quickly succumbed to the puppy dog eyes sent his way, grumbling even as he grabbed the first branch, dropping his backpack down in the grass by the roots. It would only weigh him down anyway. Jou mimicked his friends' actions with a joyous cry, following right on his heels to make sure he wouldn't fall. The tree was pretty tall, though he'd climbed to the very top countless times now, he didn't want anything to happen to his new friend.

It took awhile to reach the top, having to stop so Ryou could catch a breather, but eventually, both boys made it up into the canopy, settling down on a thick branch beside one another. The poor Guardian was still getting used to his new body, so he wasn't used to such physical exertions just yet. 'Well, this will be my exercise for the day,' he thought absently as he secured himself on his new perch. Every other thought flew out the window as he stared out at the glorious view stretched out in front of him, letting out a soft exclamation of wonder at the sight.

"Beautiful ain't it?"

Jou's voice brought his attention back to the boy beside him, sitting so close together their thighs nearly touched. He was only vaguely aware of this, and it didn't bother him in the slightest. 

"Yes, it is.. How did you manage to get all the way up here by yourself?"

His charge shrugged modestly, gesturing lazily out at the sunset in front of them, a dazzling conflagration of orange, red, and pink hues mixing together and reflecting off the clouds on the horizon. 

"My sister actually found the place while she was out with our dad, and told me about it later. I got to know the old guy who owns it, so he pretty much expects to find me out here whenever he closes up the place."

Jou seemed completely at ease, a yawn stretching his features as he relaxed one side against the tree trunk. Unsure of his own balance, Ryou placed both hands on the branch on either side, his fingertips brushing against Jounouchi's leg. Yanking his hand back as though stung, Ryou's whole body jerked away from his charge. The motion dislodged the boy from his perch, doe brown eyes widening in shock as he tipped backwards, frantically reaching out to grab a branch to steady himself.

A warm, calloused hand shot out, grabbing onto his bicep, the other reaching around to secure a firm grip on the opposite shoulder, hauling him back onto the safety of the wide branch, holding the boy close. The hands stayed where they were, the one on his shoulder rubbing up and down his arm in a soothing motion.

"Woah there, ya almost bit the dust! Good thing I caught ya first."

Ryou couldn't stop the flush of pink from coloring his cheeks. He didn't miss the cheeky tone either, shuddering slightly as he looked down towards the far away ground.

"You're quite right, if it wasn't for you.."

He left the thought unfinished. They both knew what would have happened had Jou not been there to catch his Guardian. Ryou would have blown his one chance at his new life, and that would be it. There would be no more charges to guard. The Gods did not accept failure.

When Jou finally let him go, he slid a good foot away, putting some distance between them. This time, he kept a firm hold of the thick branch on either side. Hesitant fingers reached out to brush against his hand. Ryou was more prepared this time, calmly looking over at Jou, head tilting to the side in question.

"So I can grab ya if ya fall again." 

The murmured response surprised him, as did the hesitant contact. His charge seemed to have no problem with touching, he'd grabbed Ryou's sleeve earlier to drag him to this spot. The young Guardian had a hunch, but he wouldn't say anything more about it, just content to sit back and gaze at the sunset, practically holding hands with a boy he'd only met earlier that day.

"Hey, squirt! I'm closing up now, get down from there!"

The sudden shout made both boys look down between their feet, spotting the old man standing near the roots. Jou's hand had snapped over to grab his wrist in a firm grip, only to sigh and move it away a moment later. 

"Geez, old man.. scared the crap outta me. You all right, 'Kura?"

His charge just kept throwing out curve balls. Every time he thought he understood the boy, Jou would say or do something unexpected, giving his Guardian no choice but to adapt to the situation. The shortened form of his last name threw him off guard for a moment before he tossed his charge a grateful smile. 

"Yes, I'm fine. I guess we have to go, then?"

"Yeah, I guess.. c'mon, he don't take kindly to stragglers."

Jounouchi climbed down first, every now and again darting glances back up to make sure Ryou was okay. He'd learned his lesson, and would be far more careful with him in future. Jou didn't want to think about his friend getting hurt when he could have been there to prevent it. They made it back to ground level without further incident, which both were very grateful for. The old man was still there, arms crossed and gazing sternly down his nose at them as they collected their backpacks from where they left them against the tree trunk.

"You know the rules, squirt. Time to call it a day."

"Yeah, yeah, we're leavin'. See ya tomorrow, Gramps!"

Ryou bowed respectfully before following Jounouchi out of the private park and into the more public area, leaving the old man to grumble to himself. The sun had just finished its descent across the horizon, the street lamps flickering to life as the shadows deepened. Not many people stuck around after dark, and if they did, misfortune was sure to follow anyone dumb enough to go near them.

Keeping up idle conversation as they walked, Ryou dug around in his short pockets, looking for something specific. When he found what he was looking for, he took a much longer look than the fleeting glance he'd given it before, pushing it back into the depths of his pocket when he was done. It was his student ID card. It listed his name, age, grade year, and thankfully his address, the latter listed on the back of the card in case of emergencies. He really didn't live too far from the elementary school, for which he was thankful.  
He told Jou as much, his charge picking up the pace a bit so it wouldn't be too dark when he got home. They arrived at Ryou's designated address in due time. It was a nondescript apartment complex nestled in the middle of the residential district, looking rather worse for the wear as they watched lights turn on behind curtained windows, the occasional shadow moving back and forth. 

"Well, this is me. Um, thank you for today, Jounouchi. I had fun."

A modest shrug accompanied his response, rubbing the back of his sheepishly and not quite meeting his eyes.

"No problem. You can call me Jou if want, no one else does."

"Does anyone else call you squirt?"

Jou snorted, running a hand through his untidy blond hair, giving Ryou's shoulder a good-natured shove.

"Nah, and don't go spreadin' that around, either!"

Ryou quickly relented, laughing lightly as he rubbed his shoulder.

"All right, Jou it is. See you tomorrow?"

The grin he received nearly put the sunset to shame, that cold tingly feeling in his chest returning with a vengeance. Ryou recognized it for what it was; his soul shivered in response, the world around him seeming brighter if only for just that one moment. He let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Sure thing. Later, 'Kura!"

Turning and jogging off, his charge gave one final wave before disappearing from sight around the next corner. Ryou returned the gesture until he could no longer see the boy, clutching at the place he'd felt respond to Jou's earlier smile. He'd never get used to that.

As he walked up the stairs to his apartment, Ryou vaguely wondered if he had any parents in this lifetime. Surely he did, he was only ten years old now. Maybe he would even get to spend time with Amane before retiring for the day. The thought bringing another smile to his face, the young Guardian approached the correct door, turning the doorknob.  
When Ryou walked into the apartment, switching on the light, he immediately knew something was wrong. He could feel it. Shutting the door behind him and leaving his backpack and shoes by the front door, he stole cautiously inside the room, taking in his surroundings. There seemed to be no one here, but until he checked all of the rooms, he couldn't be certain. 

No feminine touch existed here. The drab curtains hung in front of the only window, the bookcase sat lamely against one wall, barely one shelf filled with books. The book titles told him nothing about the current occupant, except that they had an unhealthy appetite for books regarding ancient Egypt. The place was relatively spotless, the couch sat in front of the small, old style television. It was currently off, not even offering up static as a form of background noise to the dead silence that met his ears.

A low click sounded as the light in the hall turned on. Brown eyes widening in fright, Ryou carefully stepped back towards the door, ready to bolt if need be. A man turned the corner into the living room, scratching at the back of his messy ponytail, a yawn splitting his face. White feathery bangs nearly obscured dark, dusty violet eyes, a scar marring his otherwise flawless tanned skin along his right cheek. Dressed in a pair of dark red pajamas, shirt open to the warm night, he stopped when he noticed the frightened young boy standing by the front door. Ryou stood frozen to the spot, his blood running cold. The man standing before him was one he thought he'd never see again in any lifetime. The proud King of Thieves stood nonchalantly, waiting for an answer from the young Guardian, but his body refused to respond. 

"Oh, you're finally back. What took you, _yadounushi_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #puffbros 4 life


	4. Year One: Stepping Into the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating last week. Lots of factors kept me from writing like I normally did.  
> I had to drop the chapter I was originally working on and start another instead. Hurt me to do it, as I was already days behind schedule, but it was either start a new one I was more confident with writing, or chuck out a garbage chapter I wasn't proud of.
> 
> Anyhow, I think updates will be a bit sporadic from now on, but I'll still try to update on Sundays if I'm able. Just waiting on my home life to chill out. It won't, but I can hope.

Atem spent the rest of the evening getting to know his charge, noting all the little differences and quirks Yugi exhibited and resolving to memorize his tinkling laughter, committing to memory the way his eyes sparkled when he mentioned games of any kind. Sugoroku had informed the boys that there was a cleanup going on outside the shop, that there were reporters stationed at the curb. Apparently word had gotten around rather quickly, and he didn't want his grandson and his new friend to get mixed up with that, so he'd keep them safely inside until it would be safe to take Yamir home.

He'd left the television on for background noise while he was on the phone with Yugi's mother, who informed him that she'd be home very soon. He could hear Yugi and Yamir talking from the hall, lips quirking into a tired smile as he hung up and returned to find the boys deep in conversation about Duel Monsters.

"Do you have a deck of your own, Yugi?"

"Mm, not yet. but I'll get to build one when I enter middle school!"

Atem looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding, the pink floral band aid stuck to his temple clashing horribly with his curly blond bangs. Yugi kept glancing at it and smiling, and Atem would try and mask the horrid thing with a hand a few times before he gave up. As long as Yugi kept smiling, he would wear the stupid pink abomination for as long as he could stand it.

"Do you have a favorite monster, Yamir?"

Atem pointed to his charge's shirt. It was an innocent question, and one he could easily answer.

"The Dark Magician. How about you?"

The way Yugi's eyes lit up you'd think Christmas had come early.

"Me, too! I also kinda like, um.."

His nose scrunched up, eyebrows furrowing, as though reluctant to say it aloud. Atem blinked, curiosity written all over his face.

"Yes, Yugi?" he prompted, hoping to set the boy at ease.

"Um... Kuriboh."

His face turned a lovely shade of pink, and Atem couldn't help but burst into laughter in response.

"H-hey! Don't make fun.." 

Wiping his eyes, Atem ruffled Yugi's deep purple spikes good-naturedly before reluctantly drawing his hand away.

"I'm sorry, Yugi. I was not laughing at you, but.. Please, forgive me."

Yugi was not one to pout, and he definitely wasn't pouting now. No one could ever accuse Yugi Mutou of being _cute._

"And if I don't?"

That gave Atem pause. He'd only been teasing after all, but the thought of Yugi never forgiving him, for _anything_ , caused a knot to form in his stomach. Shaking his head, golden bolts of lightning curled about his face as he settled, a soft smile gracing his features. 

"Then I would sorely miss that smile of yours. Besides, Kuriboh is a noble monster, despite his low attack and defense points. I would happily place him in my deck if I had a copy."

A contemplative look on his face, Yugi propped his chin in one hand, leaning an elbow on the back of the couch. Feeling as though he may have gone too far too soon, Atem opened his mouth to apologize, only to be interrupted by the opening of the back door.

"I'm home! Dad?"

Sugoroku, having escaped to the kitchen earlier to give the boys some privacy, hurried off to answer the door for his daughter. Atem swallowed, suddenly nervous. He hadn't expected to meet Yugi's mother of all people today. 

"Oh, Yugi! I was so worried!"

Short deep red hair obscured Yugi from his vision, and Atem had to scoot to the other end of the couch unless he wanted to meet the same fate. 

"Aw, mom! I'm fine.."

Yugi's mother began to fuss over him, looking her son over, frowning down at the gauze bandage that covered one forearm.

"It's not as bad as it looks! Yamir got me out of the way in time."

Atem's wine red gaze met intense, vibrant violet. Already he was being thrown to the wolves. Suddenly finding himself crushed to her chest, Atem didn't move, didn't breathe, heat rapidly rising in his face before he was mercifully let go, a whoosh of air leaving his lungs as he sighed in relief. 

"I'm so sorry! It's just.. thank you for saving my son. He was so lucky you were there."

The young Guardian just shook his head and tried to assure Yugi's mother that it was nothing.

"I should probably get going.. you must have things to do."

"Why don't you stay for dinner, Yamir? It's the least we can do to repay you for what you did for Yugi."

Sugoroku's offer was rather tempting, and he wanted an excuse to spend time with Yugi before he had to leave. Seeing as he had nothing to lose, Atem quickly agreed, much to the Mutou's delight.

"I'll go get dinner ready. You boys go wash up."

Glancing fondly at her son and his savior, Yugi's mother darted into the kitchen, motioning for Sugoroku to follow. 

"Yugi, why don't you show Yamir where the bathroom is while you go change?"

Yugi gladly jumped up from the couch, grabbing Atem's hand and dashing into the hall and heading up the stairs. He seemed to have no qualms about touching, but Atem supposed that most young boys were like this, at least in his experience.

Finally coming to a stop before what Atem presumed to be the bathroom door, Yugi's hand dropped from his own, only to cradle his bandaged arm against his chest. 

"Here's the bathroom. My room is right down the hall. We'll swap once I change, is that okay?"

Nodding, Atem watched his charge head back to his room, shutting the door behind him. Gingerly prodding the pink floral band-aid with a wince, he ducked into the bathroom. The young Guardian splashed his face with water, washed his hands, and generally tried to make himself look more like a school boy and less like a beat up mess.  
A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Atem, having stared at himself in the mirror for the past thirty seconds, tore his gaze away from his reflection and opened the door to face his smiling charge.

"My turn for the bathroom. Feel free to hang out in my room, okay?"

"Thank you, Yugi."

He took his charges' advice, departing with a soft smile, edging out of the way and making his way to Yugi's room. As soon as he stepped foot inside the room and shut the door behind him, leaving it cracked open, Atem felt like he had stepped back in time. Children's drawings of various Duel Monsters lined the walls. The bookcase to his right held more board games than books, and the desk beside his bed was cluttered with various spare game pieces and sheets of notebook paper.

Atem gazed at each of these fondly, before coming to rest on the spot directly above Yugi's desk. Instead of the skylight he remembered, a blank wall took its place. It too was covered in Duel Monster doodles haphazardly taped to the wall. The skylight had been a signature part of Yugi's room. As the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, he'd spent countless nights just staring up at the stars and watching the moon rise and fall, even taking to watching Yugi sleep peacefully for awhile before retreating back into his soul room.  
He shook himself free of old memories. That was in the past. This was his future.

A soft gleam of gold out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Wandering over to the bookshelf, he stood on tip toe to try and catch a glimpse. Situated against the very back topmost shelf, almost hidden by a smattering of old figurines and gaming manuals, was a medium-sized box big enough to fit comfortably in his arms. Curious, Atem did the one thing an inquisitive young boy would do; he grabbed the chair in front of Yugi's desk, stood on the seat, and coaxed the box from its resting place. Hopping back down, the young Guardian brushed away a smear of dust from the side of the box, and nearly dropped it when he saw what was engraved there. 

There, on the side of the box in raised gold, was the Eye of Horus.

"Yamir, mom said dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes, so.."

Yugi trailed off, halfway into the room before he spotted his new friend, sitting hunched over in his desk chair next to the book case. He was just staring wide-eyed down at the old golden box in his arms as though he'd seen a ghost. Curiosity getting the better of him, Yugi approached, waiting until he was standing right in front of Atem, and when he did not look up, gently poked him on the forehead.

"Yamir? Yoohoo, earth to Yamir!"

Startled, the poor boy blinks, turning glazed eyes onto his charge as though just now realizing he was there.

"I'm sorry, Yugi. Where did you get this box?"

Confusion flickered across the young boy's face as he took the proferred item from Atem, using the hem of his shirt to handle the dusty golden box.

"Grampa gave it to me a couple of years ago. His archeologist friend found it the last time he was in Egypt. Someone was selling replicas of these magic items that were made back in ancient times. It's supposed to be a 3D type of puzzle, but it's pretty hard, and I haven't been able to solve it yet."

His explanation seemed plausible. On one hand, Atem felt indignation at someone foolish enough to sell replicas of the sacred Millennium Items. On the other, it seemed that no matter where he would end up, Yugi, in some way, would always be the bearer of the Millennium Puzzle. 

"It's beautiful, I hope you can solve it one day."

Smiling fondly, his young charge walked over to the desk, brushed aside some loose paper, and set the dusty golden box down in the corner where he would be able to reach it later.

"Yeah, me too. It's pretty hard, though. I've had it for two years, and I still can't solve it!"

Snapping out of his daze, Atem stood, positioning the chair back in front the desk, brushing his hands off on his pants. At this rate, they may as well just wash their hands again. 

"You can do it, Yugi. I believe in you."

It was such a corny thing to say, though he'd said far worse, but the way Yugi's cheeks flushed in pleasure, bright violet eyes lit up with the rays of the fading sun, that Atem was glad to be the one to put that expression on his face. 

"Oh! Mom said to call and ask your parents if it was okay for you to stay for dinner."

Atem's world came crashing to a halt. His parents? He forgot he may potentially have people waiting for him to return home safely. Cursing his lapse in judgment, he simply nodded and asked where the phone was. The Game Shop had two: one downstairs for business, and one upstairs for personal use. He didn't want to go back downstairs anyway, not with the shop being closed and all. Something about being left alone in close quarters did not sit well with him.

Making his way into the hall, Yugi headed back towards the bathroom, presumably to wash his hands for the second time that hour. It was ultimately better than having Yugi's mother fuss over them.

Taking a deep breath, Atem picked up the phone in the hall, just listening to the dial tone while he tried to remember his parent's number. Only then did he recall that his mother had died when he was very young, maybe five or six, so this lifetime's worth of memories could not be relied upon too heavily for information in that area.

Setting the phone back in its cradle, Atem rummaged around in his wallet until he found what he was looking for: a slip of paper tucked into the slit behind his Student ID card. It held a rather short list of numbers, thankfully labeled. The first was his father's, no surprises there. The second belonged to someone named Nakhti B. He didn't recognize the name, nor the one after that. Storing that information away for later, Atem quickly memorized his father's number, shoved the wallet back in his pocket, and picked the phone up from its cradle. 

Deftly dialing the number, the young Guardian waited with bated breath as the phone rang once, twice, before there was a click. A rich voice full of authority flowed into his ears, the deep baritone evoking memories of ages past.

"Lieutenant General Khanen. Speak your business."

Atem paused, collecting himself. This was not a man to be messed with. He was a high-ranking military official, and needed to be treated as such, even if he was his son.

"Father.. it's me."

If he seemed surprised to find his son contacting him from an unknown number, it did not show.

"Yamir. Where are you? It is nearly sundown."

"I got side-tracked on my way home. I.. saved a boy from getting run over by a speeding car."

Atem paused, swallowing past the lump in his throat. His father was silent for a few moments before responding, his sharp voice softening.

"Are you still with this boy? Is medical attention necessary?"

"Yes, I'm at his house, and no, medical attention isn't necessary. His grandfather took care of that."

There was another lengthy pause as his father processed the wealth of information given to him.

"What is the boy's name?"

Other than general curiosity, Atem hoped his father had no ulterior motives. He had the feeling his father was rather protective of him, which was to be expected. He was a member of the Egyptian Armed Forces, after all. Looking into this lifetime's memories told him everything he needed to know; about himself, about his family, and about his life up until this point. Atem did not consider this a special power, a Guardian's recollection was simply perfect. They could access past memories any time they wished. It usually helped them get situated into their new role.

"His name is Yugi Mutou. Neither of us was hurt too badly, but I did scrape my head on the curb. It still hurts occasionally, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"If that is all.."

"No, wait! I called to ask.. if I could stay for dinner? His mother invited me to repay me, and I don't want to refuse."

Another pause, longer than the first two. Atem thought the General was going to refuse as the sound of a long suffering sigh grated through the speakers.

"I will have a car come and pick you up. Call me whenever you finish your meal."

"I will. Thank you, Father."

"Take something for your head, and take it easy. Remember, you are my only son. I don't want something to happen to you."

A surging feeling of warmth spread through Atem's chest. He was touched by his father's words, even if he felt as though he barely knew the man, despite the memories that told him otherwise.

"I'll be careful, Father."

Bidding each other goodnight, Atem hung up the phone feeling light as air, despite the gentle throbbing at his temple. That would have to be taken care of soon. It wasn't particularly painful - he'd been through much worse - but it was annoying, and may interfere with his concentration.

After stopping back by the bathroom to wash his hands again, Atem decided to look in on his charge before dinner. He found the young boy doodling at his desk, a warm smile turning up the corner of his lips as he leaned against the doorway, arms folded across his chest. 

Getting the feeling that someone was watching him, Yugi turned back to the doorway, curiosity flickering in the depths of the irises before a sparkling playfulness dominated.

"Oh, is dinner ready?"

"Not yet. My father gave his permission for me to stay."

The response he got in return made his heart soar, a soft curve of Yugi's lips that barely concealed his glee, and Atem resolved to thank the Gods later for their unfaltering grace and good will. They were not infallible, but as far as Atem was concerned, this was the greatest gift he had ever been given.

"That's great, Yamir! I think my mom is making curry rice tonight."

"Really? I don't think I've ever had that.."

Disbelief flashed across his face before his young charge dropped what he was doing and hopped up from his chair, coming to stand wide eyed in front of Atem.

"You're definitely not from around here, are you?"

He shrugged, a nonchalant rise and fall of his shoulders.

"Guilty as charged."

Yugi looked thoughtful for a moment, tapping a forefinger to his lips as he studied Atem. For his part, the young Guardian kept his face expressionless, drawing upon the stoic mask he wore when dealing with his court as Pharaoh.

"Kinda surprised we had the same idea, though.."

At Atem's look of confusion, Yugi chuckled, pointing to his hair.

"I got my bangs done for my birthday. I don't think I'll color the tips, though."

"Why not? I think it would suit you."

His charge simply shook his head, soft honey curls dancing around his heart shaped face before settling back into place, a lovely sunset pink tinting the arches of his cheeks.

"We'd look too much alike, and I don't want people mistaking me for your little brother."

A low chuckle escaped his lips as he shook his head, curled golden lightning swaying to and fro with the motion. 

"No, we wouldn't want that."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, broken only by the sound of Yugi's mother calling them to dinner a few moments later, voice easily carrying up the stairs. 

"Come on, you can sit right next to me. I hope you know how to use chopsticks!"

He did, thanks to his previous lifetimes. Rarely was he ever sent back to Japan, but it was always a welcome sight after a year long respite in the Afterlife.

Atem let his young charge lead the way downstairs, apprehension settling into his stomach like a coiling, nervous snake. It was only dinner, he reminded himself. A chance to really get to know his charge before things inevitably took a turn for the worst.


	5. Year One: A Ghost From the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote this in four days.. Monday was a good writing day, but not a very good day for me otherwise.  
> Obviously, this means I won't update this Sunday, but I'll still keep on truckin' on through this fluffy mess.

For a long moment, Ryou didn't move. He barely even _breathed_. The grey-haired man continued to stare at him; drowsy, half-lidded eyes seeming to stare right through him. He must have had that deer in the headlights look, as the man raised an eyebrow at his strange behavior. 

"What's gotten into you, _yadounushi_? I don't eat kids."

He seemed completely at ease, either unaware of the effect he was having on Ryou, or he was too tired to realize the boy's fear. That same rough, scratchy voice, those piercing dusty violet eyes that never seemed to sit still, the loose, relaxed stance, all screamed one thing: _danger_!

Turning, Ryou made to bolt for the door, but that would be his first mistake. A calloused hand shot out, grabbing the boy around the collar, holding him up to eye level without much effort.

"Why spooked? You're being flighty, and I don't like it. Just calm down and take deep breath."

"Let me go!! Put me down, or I'll.. I'll scream!"

As though this was all a huge pain to him, his grip only tightened, walking over to the couch and gently depositing the frightened boy on one of the lumpy cushions, making sure to sit on the coffee table directly in front, cutting off his only escape route.

"You're already yelling. Surprised if the entire hall hadn't heard you. You woke me up, so you're going to tell me what the hell is wrong, and we're not moving from this spot until you do."

Ryou found himself wishing he was ten years older. At least that way, he had a better chance against the thief. As it was, he was trapped, his only escape route cut off. He might not have made it to the door to begin with, and even if he had, where would he have gone? It was already sundown, and they clearly didn't live in the best neighborhood. Maybe he should just take his chances with the thief instead of someone unfamiliar. If he was going to die, at least he'd know the culprit.

All rather morbid thoughts for a ten year old boy to have, but Ryou was no ordinary ten year old boy. The young Guardian came equipped with total recall, one of the many abilities a Guardian had in their arsenal. Taking a deep breath, Ryou closed his eyes, accessing the memories of this lifetime. Ra had said it herself, after all.

_"If you find yourself stuck, unsure of what to do next, reach deep within yourself. There, you will find the answers that you seek. Your memories are your greatest asset as a Guardian."_

Sifting through years of memories, Ryou found what he was looking for after only a couple of seconds. Cautiously, Ryou opened his eyes once more, staring at the scarred man in front of him. He was still wary, but no longer utterly terrified.

"Better?" he questioned, tapping out a staccato rhythm on a pajama clad leg.

Ryou gave a shaky nod, swallowing past the lump in his throat.

"Good. Now, what the hell was that? Were some kids giving you hard time?"

"N-no, you just.. scared me a little, that's all."

The man scoffed, carding his fingers through messy grey bangs and pinning Ryou with that ever-shifting violet gaze.

"Bullshit. I _scared_ you? I haven't scared you since you were six!"

"Well, I wasn't.. really expecting you to be awake."

"You're going to have to do better than that, _yadounushi._ "

Ryou frowned, letting his eyes roam about the room before settling again on the man before him.

"Why do you always call me that?"

"Because I still pay you rent, according to your parent's will."

Turning wide tawny brown eyes his way, Ryou mulled that thought over a bit, rummaging through his memories again. That's right, his parents had died in the accident with Amane. Surprisingly, the young boy had survived the crash. He'd been six years old at the time. He'd spent a week in the hospital recovering while the government decided what to do with him. It wasn't long after that the thief had come forward. It seems he really was a friend of his father's, though they hadn't met before that time. The young Guardian focused, staring the grey-haired man down with all the courage he could muster. He would have to set his grief aside for later, he could not afford to appear weak in front of the thief.

"Nakhti.."

The name had come to him as he stared, connecting the dots slowly, putting all the pieces in their proper place in his head.

"Mh?"

Nakhti.. Nakhti Bakura. That was the man's name. Head cocked to the side, he studied the ten year old boy in front of him carefully, intuition tingling at the base of his skull. Or maybe that was just a headache. He wouldn't be surprised, they never seemed to go away completely.

"I have your last name?"

Nakhti rolled his eyes, finally getting to his feet and stretching languidly, eliciting multiple satisfactory pops from his back.

"Not this shit again.. How _else_ was I gonna adopt you?"

Adopt? It seems this lifetime was going to be full of surprises. Now that he had put the pieces together, Ryou felt much calmer in the man's presence despite his better judgement. The spirit of the Millennium Ring that had tormented him for years.. He was finally face to face with the man, and yet he couldn't bring himself to hate him. Maybe it was just this lifetime, but you don't typically take in the person you despise above all others if you didn't at least tolerate their existence on some level.

"If you're done with stupid questions, come help make dinner. After that, I'll help you with your homework."

"Since when did you help me with school? I know more about maths than you do!"

The lighthearted banter somehow came easy to Ryou now that he wasn't frightened out of his wits and trying to bolt. He would never think of this man as his father. He was rather like a weird, lazy uncle you only saw at family reunions because your other family members simply didn't want to deal with the drama that came with his presence. 

Dinner consisted of stir fry chicken, vegetables, rice, and miso soup. Ryou was in charge of the rice, as usual. Nakhti nearly always managed to burn it somehow. He swore up and down the rice cooker was broken, but Ryou knew better. They ate dinner around the coffee table, making light conversation while the television played the evening news. 

"How was first day at your new school?"

"It was.. fun. We went on a field trip to the museum."

"Yeah? Make friends?"

Jounouchi's happy grin popped into his head, and Ryou smiled, a light blush coloring his cheeks. 

"Just one, but he was really nice. He showed me this really neat spot in the park after school let out."

Nakhti was watching him like a hawk as he spoke, dusky violet eyes flickering with mirth.

"He, huh? You like him?"

Swallowing the last of his food, Ryou nodded happily, missing the insinuation as it passed right over his head.

"He's nice, and he was actually interested in my games!"

"Y'mean that spooky ghost shit? Must be weird kid, then."

Huffing, the young Guardian stood, collecting all the dishes and going to deposit them in the sink, only to have them disappear from his arms seconds later, Nakhti already standing at the sink and running water over them.

"Go start on your homework, squirt. My turn for dishes tonight."

Blinking in confusion, Ryou sighed and shook his head. The man was fast, he'd give him that. Not wanting to argue, he collected his book bag from by the door and went back down the hallway, searching for his room. It shouldn't be hard to find, there were only three doors. Upon quick inspection, he found the bathroom in the middle, which he supposed was convenient. It was a tiny thing, the white tile floor cool beneath his sock covered feet.

The room furthest down the hallway was shrouded in darkness. With the flip of the light switch, Ryou stared around the small space in wondrous awe. The walls were painted in earthy tones, light and dark colors colliding to form sand dunes that led all the way up towards the ceiling. Sky blue cloth hung from the ceiling above the twin bed in delicate silky drapes, giving it a cozy feel. 

Wooden floors creaked beneath his feet as he entered further into the room. A pile of cushions sat in one corner, reds, purples, and browns mingling together to form a soft, padded nest trimmed with golden thread. Another bookcase dominated the opposite wall, this one filled to the brim with books of all shapes and sizes. The titles differed, but most were non-fiction, or historical texts. 

The bed itself was unmade, crimson and ivory sheets hanging halfway off the floor as though the occupant had thrown them off and was too lazy to make it back up again. It looked comfortable enough, though he wasn't about to test it out. The ceiling, however, was a marvel to behold. It was painted in navy and black, the colors swirling together in semblance of a galaxy, little white and blue stars twinkling down from above. He didn't recognize any of the constellations depicted, but was sure Nakhti knew each and every one. The man seemed to be meticulous in certain areas, and a horrible slob in others.

A pillar stood sentry beside the window, covered from base to tip in what looked like hieroglyphics. Upon closer examination, it seemed to be made of plaster, and styled to look as though some of the hieroglyphs had been worn away by time. Maybe he'd ask Nakhti what was written there, as he had no clue himself. He had to admit, it certainly tied the whole theme into place.

Smiling fondly, Ryou flicked off the lights and left the room, shutting the door completely behind him. By process of elimination, the room at the other end of the short hall had to belong to him. Quietly entering and flicking the light switch, Ryou cast his gaze about the space, taking everything in slowly. One window sat recessed in the far wall, long white cotton drapes brushing against the wooden floor. His bed was angled so that the rising sunlight would filter in through the curtains, the morning light waking him gently. Much better, and a lot kinder, than any old alarm clock. 

A floor to ceiling book shelf sat against the wall opposite the bed, crammed full of different types of figurines, all beautifully hand painted. A set of books made specifically for game campaigns neatly lined the next shelf, with a line of fiction bringing up the very bottom shelf. The bed itself was made, pillows fluffed just right, the blue and white sheets terribly inviting. A single plush sat exactly in the middle of the pillows, staring up at him with shiny, soulful black button eyes. 

"Hello again, Napsta."

The name came to him as the thief's had, but instead of wary indifference, Ryou felt nothing but affection for the little stuffed ghost. Giving it a friendly tap on the head as he passed, the little Guardian made his way over to the desk next to the window, plopping himself down in the chair and digging his homework out from among the clutter of sketches in his backpack. Speaking of clutter, his desk had certainly seen better days. It was the type of clutter where he could lay his hands on any specific piece of paper that he needed in a matter of seconds. He had a system, one that made sense to no one but him, and it worked.

Before he would start on his homework, there was something much more important he had to do first. Digging out a spare sheet of paper from among the pile, he began writing a letter to his sister as he did every week. It was comforting, and he simply let his thoughts flow like water onto the page. He told Amane and his parents all about his new friend, filling up two whole pages - front and back, one for each of them - before he was finished. Satisfied, he carefully folded up the letters and set them among their fellows in the bottom most drawer. 

"Finally done, are you?"

Startled, Ryou turned to find Nakhti standing directly behind him and looking over his shoulder, a thoughtful expression etched onto his scarred face. Taking a deep breath, he turned back to the papers he'd set aside earlier, stacking them neatly before finding his math textbook and opening it to the appropriate lesson.

"Must you _always_ do that?! Would it really kill you to knock?"

"Nah, you look like a frightened bunny. It's cute."

He sincerely doubted it. The grey-haired thief backed off, flopping onto his bed and displacing the ghost plush, only to cuddle it to his side a moment later, chin propped in his hand as he got comfortable. Gesturing for him to begin, Ryou nodded, reaching back to yank the scrunchie keeping his featherly locks in place free, shaking them loose so they tumbled down his back in snowy drifts, settling in place not a moment later.

"All right, first problem.."

Nakhti was actually not as bad with math as Ryou had first assumed him to be. He confessed that it hadn't been his best subject, but they managed to get through with the assignment fairly quickly. By the time he was done, his eyes began to droop, covering a yawn with the back of his hand as he stood to stretch. Math hadn't been the only subject he'd gotten homework for, but he'd made quick work of the rest while Nakhti provided his own commentary. Just because the man was his legal guardian - he had to suppress a loud snort at the irony of it all - doesn't mean he trusted him. If anything, he made sure to hold the man at arm's length the entire time.

"All right, squirt. Time for bed. You know routine."

Ryou didn't have to be told twice. Shooing Nakhti from the room and shutting the door behind him, he finally changed into something more suited to sleep in before tottering off to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Popping his head into Nakhti's room, he found the man lying in bed on his side, chin propped in his hand with a large book in the other, dusty violet eyes hastily scanning the page. He seemed totally engrossed in his task, so Ryou would let him be.

"Goodnight, _yadounushi_."

Piercing murky violet met drowsy coffee brown eyes, and Ryou couldn't help but look away at the smirk threatening to split his face. 

"Good night, Nakhti.."

Unsure of what else to say, Ryou ducked out of the room, quickly tugging the faded grey shirt back onto both shoulders. Ratty and worn from use, the ghost depicted on the front stared out at the world with peeling black eyes, a replica of the plush laying in the middle of his bed. He was used to warm summer nights, so the short sleeved t-shirt and old grey shorts he wore would do just fine.

Back in his room, Ryou shut the door softly behind him, going to crawl under the sheets. Snuggling his ghost plush close to his chest, the young Guardian finally shut his eyes, waiting for sleep to take him into its gentle dark embrace. He could only imagine what sorts of adventures he would have as Jounouchi's Guardian, but he knew that no matter what hardships they faced, he would be there to watch over and protect his charge come hell or high water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope TKB is all you hoped he would be.  
> Next chapter is likely gonna be the last filler chapter, where we get to see how dinner went for everyone's favorite triangle nerds.~


	6. Year One: The Promise of a Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ahead of schedule! For once!! Despite my home life not getting any better, I'm proud of myself for getting this much written. I had planned for this to be the last filler chapter before I skipped to year two, but.. Sometimes, I swear this thing writes itself.

Atem's first conscious thought when he awoke to dawn's first rays was wishing he could have stayed asleep just a little bit longer. One lanky tanned arm hung off the side of the bed, the other nestled comfortably under his pillow. Yawning widely, the young Guardian slowly sat up, arching his back and stretching his arms towards the ceiling, the silken sheets slipping from his back to pool around his waist as he settled into a comfortable position on his knees.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he leaned forward, staring out of the window across the room at the early morning sky. The sun was just cresting the horizon, painting everything in a dim half-light where the rays of the Aten had yet to bathe the earth in its warm glow. The once Pharaoh shook his head, rubbing a sleep clogged eye. Here, he was just a boy, albeit a very special boy, so other than his usual morning prayers, it was best to act as such. The sun was just the sun, after all. Atem gave up a lot of things while he took up the mantle of Guardian, but his beliefs would not be one of them.

A soft knock on his bedroom door startled the boy from his thoughts. Before he could wonder who else might be up at this hour, a low, soothing voice filtered through the wooden door.

"Young Master, it is time to wake up."

With a curious tilt of the head, Atem tossed the covers away and got out of bed, running his fingers through wild, tangled deep red locks. Great, a bad case of bedhead is just what he needed to start the new day off right. Groaning, he grabbed his glasses off the bedside table, nearly poking himself in the eye as he put them on, turning to rifle through the drawers, looking for a hair brush.

"I'm awake!" he called, finally setting his hands on a brush and proceeded to tame the hot mess that was his hair. He received no reply, so whoever it was must have left. He did not immediately recognize the voice in his freshly wakened state, so he would set that thought aside for later as he got ready to embrace the new day. 

For a few minutes, Atem struggled to tame the wild halo of dark hair until with an indignant huff, he tossed the brush onto the bedside table and stomped into the bathroom for a shower. As soon as the spray of hot water hit his flesh, a content sigh left his lips. Letting the tension of the previous day wash away, he recounted with a fond smile the dinner he'd shared with Yugi and his small family.

Lighthearted and carefree, Yugi had been a wonder to get to know. He did not like spicy food, therefore the curry rice had been mild. Atem on the other hand, quite enjoyed spicy food, to which his young charge had scrunched up his nose and declared his new friend to be "really weird". It did not faze the young Guardian; he'd laughed and brushed it off good-naturedly. 

After dinner, they all shared a nice cup of tea in the living room, letting the pleasant conversation wash over them like a calming wave. Atem was offered some aspirin for his aching head, which he gladly accepted. Within the hour, the throbbing had receded to a dull ache before disappearing altogether. With that nuisance out of the way, he was able to clearly answer all questions directed his way.

"How old are you, Yamir?" That had been Yugi's mother, who sat with her hands cradling her cup of tea in her lap.

"I'm ten, Mrs. Mutou."

"When is your birthday, my boy?" That was Sugoroku, pinning those dull lilac eyes on him.

"July the twenty-sixth."

"June fourth for me!"

Yugi had offered up the information freely, so at least it saved Atem the trouble of asking. It was nice to know that no matter where the gods sent him, some things never changed.

The highlight of his evening had been the moment Atem originally dreaded the most. When it came time to leave, he'd called his father, who sent a car to pick him up not long after. His father had sounded tired over the phone, not even bothering to disguise his fatigue. When asked if everything was all right, he'd refused to go into detail, saying it had been a simple business call. Resolving to make it up to him later, Atem bid his father goodbye, choosing to return to his tea and pleasant company.

After the car arrived to pick him up, Atem said his goodbyes to the Mutous, saving the best for last. 

"Thank you for the hospitality, I really appreciate the kindness you've all shown me."

It had been somewhat awkward to bow at the waist, as he wasn't used to performing the gesture, but Mrs. Mutou had assured him it was nothing, he deserved far more than they could give for saving their sons' life. The real surprise came from Yugi himself. His charge had stepped forward until he was nearly two feet away from Atem, well within arms' reach. 

"Hey, Yamir, before you go.. Um, will I get to see you again? It was really fun getting to hang out with you."

His heart soared at the prospect. He would have to see Yugi again anyway, so it was a moot point really, but the fact that his charge genuinely wanted him around was enough for the smile to remain fixed on his face even long after he'd got in the car and left.

"Of course you can, Yugi. I would be honored if we could be friends."

His face lit up with such profound joy, one could practically see stars shining in those bright violet eyes. Thank the gods for his dark skin tone, Atem was sure he had been blushing fit to burst. He shuffled awkwardly from foot to foot, glancing at the car's driver to see if they were annoyed with the spectacle or simply impatient to get back home. Receiving no such signals, he turned back just in time to find a small warmth pressed against his chest, gravity defying spikes tickling his cheek, tiny arms wrapped gingerly around his waist.

Looking to Sugoroku for help, the old man simply chuckled and shook his head as if to say "sorry, my boy, but you're on your own". Wonderful. Mrs. Mutou had been no help either, just watching the exchange take place with a fond smile, simply happy her son had managed to make a friend in such dire circumstances. 

Not knowing what else to do, Atem patted his charge's head gently, marveling at the soft curls that seemed to wrap around his fingers, springing back into place the moment his hand left them. His other arm snaked around Yugi's shoulders, keeping the boy close, though he left plenty of room for when his charge was ready to let go. He'd been starved of physical contact for 3,000 years inside the Millennium Puzzle, he would take what he could get.

Eventually, Yugi released his friend, stepping back, and Atem let him, not wanting to make his charge uncomfortable. Both arms fell to his sides, though Yugi cradled his bandaged arm in the other as though it still pained him. Flushed to the tips of his ears, Yugi took another step back, closer to his family.

"Um, sorry about that, Yamir. It's just, you're my first friend, so.. I guess I got a little excited."

Atem shook his head, lips spreading into a warm smile. 

"There's nothing to apologize for, Yugi. I do not mind hugs."

That seemed to put the boy at ease, as he eventually smiled back, nearly all traces of his previous blush vanishing. A loud honk split the silence then, startling Atem from his thoughts. Apparently, his driver had finally grown impatient. With an apologetic shrug of his shoulders, the young Guardian had climbed into the back seat, and with a final wave through the back window, watched as Yugi and his family return the gesture until the car turned the next corner, obscuring them from view. Anyone still left over trying to piece together the near hit and run had gone home by that time, for which he was immensely thankful.

Even now, the thought of the shared hug brought a smile to his face. Having finished his shower, Atem still had time for morning prayer, which he lingered over beneath the window, watching as the sunlight crested the treetops, gilding them in its eternal majesty. The leaves had yet to change color, as Summer still reared its mighty head for another few weeks, slowly spreading its warmth across the earth. It would be another scorcher, and he was glad to not wear pants until Winter came.

Finished with his morning prayers and donning his new school's uniform, Atem took one last lingering look at himself in the floor length mirror over the closet door. The flowery pink band aid had survived the shower, much to his delight. As cheesy as it was, he wanted to keep it for as long as possible to give his cut time to heal. He didn't care if he got made fun of by the other boys; their opinions didn't matter to him in the least. He'd lived through one hundred and more lifetimes, and had seen more happiness, heartache, and hell than anyone should ever have to. He could take a little teasing from his peers.

Something was missing, though. It took him a moment to figure out, but looking at the state of his chaotic mass of curls, it was fairly obvious. Another soft knock to his door alerted him to the presence of another, even as he frantically searched his room for a hair tie.

"I'm almost ready!" he called, finally locating one. Atem ran his brush through the star shaped halo one more time before hastily slicking the damp locks back into a neat ponytail, small though it was. Maybe he would grow his hair out this time. It was worth a shot.

Rather than the gentle feminine voice from before, a rough masculine one took its place.

"May I enter?"

It was the same voice he had spoken to on the phone yesterday, albeit far less thick with fatigue. Atem immediately straightened out the small shrine beneath his window and picked up his night clothes, tossing them in the hamper in the corner, silently congratulating himself as they sailed right in.

"Of course, Father."

The young Guardian waited patiently as a tall, tanned man in military uniform entered his room, mauve eyes settling on his son, giving him a once over before nodding in approval.

"I apologize for not taking enough time to speak with you last night, my mind was elsewhere. How are you, my son?"

Atem knew what he really wanted to hear, so he told his father as much as he could, automatically switching to Arabic to tell the tale, albeit an abridged version.

"I'm all right, father. My head no longer aches, and I feel well rested, but.. I'm a bit nervous about going to a new school where I'm still learning the language."

"Being nervous is natural. Do you have everything you need?"

Atem nodded, gesturing to the book bag hanging off the back of the desk chair that he'd arranged the night before. It had everything he would need for the new term. It wouldn't be the first time he'd started in the middle of the school year, but he would learn to adapt quickly.

"Good. I'll be taking you myself today. Breakfast is in two minutes, so hurry downstairs."

Giving his father a nod, Atem waited until he left the room before rushing to tug on his socks and make his bed. Sure, he was used to people doing things for him, but he also appreciated his new independence. Hooking his finger through the strap on his bag, Atem left his bedroom, taking the stairs two at a time, swinging around the banister and dashing into the kitchen where his father sat at the table waiting, the local newspaper in one hand, and a mug of steaming coffee in the other.  


The Lieutenant General chuckled as Atem settled into the seat across from him at the other end of the table, dropping the bag at his feet.

"Easy, Yamir. We still have time."

Atem flushed, scratching absently at the floral pink band aid stuck to his temple.

"Yes, Father."

Two women dressed in black and gold walked in from a side door and set a plate down in front of each of them. The young Guardian inhaled deeply, letting the scents of ful medames - fava beans served with hard boiled eggs sliced in half - fill his senses. It wasn't his favorite, that honor belonged to falafel, but as long as food was set in front of him, he would eat it.

Thanking the women, Atem bowed his head, sending up a quick prayer to Osiris before digging in. Breakfast was a rather quiet affair. His relationship with his father was far better than he could have hoped for. In previous lifetimes, he had dealt with abusive parents, often to the point of needing to escape before coming of age, so he appreciated any meaningful connections he had with his relatives.

Once the plates and cups had been cleared, Atem was silent as he grabbed his school bag and followed after his father. He wasn't as nervous as he let his father believe; rather, he had a good feeling about today. He couldn't immediately place it, but he had a hunch it had something to do with his charge. The once pharaoh held onto that feeling, letting it fill him up until his very being sang with delight.

When his father had mentioned bringing him to school, Atem had thought he'd meant _himself_. Instead, he was met with the same person who had picked him up from the Game Shop last night. They bowed at the waist, gesturing for the both of them to climb in the back seat, shutting the door and getting in on the driver's side afterward. Atem thanked them for their service, only to receive a slight smile and curt nod in return. 

The ride to school was mostly quiet, Atem staring absentmindedly out of the window as he listened to the steady, commanding thrum of his father's voice. 

"You'll do well, my son. New experiences await you. You will have no trouble making friends, I am sure."

"I have already made a friend, one I intend to keep."

"Ah, yes. You will have to tell me more about this Yugi Mutou another time."

The car stopped in front of a large whitewashed building, students milling about the front courtyard, voices and laughter mingling together in a pleasant discord. Atem could wait no longer, he hastily unbuckled and hopped out of the car, turning back to wave to his father and driver.

"Have a good day, Yamir!" 

"You too, Father!"

With a spring in his step and a smile on his face, Atem hurried into the school building, making his way through to the front desk, where he gave his name to the clerk in attendance. He was then assigned a locker out front where he could exchange his shoes.

Of course, they had to wait for class to begin before introducing him to his peers, and wait Atem did, legs dangling off the chair in one of the offices. He could wait for ten minutes, surely.

Eleven and a half minutes later, he was standing outside the classroom door, trying to stare through it rather than at it. Something nudged at the back of his mind, and his eyes brightened in understanding. That same warmth he felt before was returning in full force. He would find what he was looking for behind that door.

"Attention, class! We have a new student joining us today.." The teacher's voice carried easily through the closed door. This was his cue.

With a deep cleansing breath, Atem slid open the door and stepped through to a chorus of gentle murmurs. He kept his gaze fixed straight ahead, wine red eyes boring holes into the back wall, keeping an easy, shy smile as the teacher introduced him to the class. 

"Class, this is Yamir Sanesu, and he'll be staying with us for the next semester. He transferred in from Egypt, and this is his first time in Japan. Please make him feel welcome."  
Atem bowed low at the waist, rising to lock gazes with each of his new classmates. 

"Hello, everyone. I'm very pleased to meet all of you." His lilting accent drifted over their heads, earning him a few appreciative glances from some of the girls. Surprise flitted across more than a few faces at the fluent Japanese flowing from those lips.

He may have been staring straight ahead, but a spike of deep purple pricked at his peripheral. Yugi had shifted focus, staring at the front of the classroom where his Guardian stood, a faint blush dusting both of their cheeks. 

"There is a spot over by Yugi. Raise your hand please, Mister Mutou."

Yugi's hand eagerly shot into the air. Both boys ignored the titters and suppressed giggles as Atem made his way across the room, murmuring a thank you to his new teacher as he went. As he settled into his desk and the teacher began taking attendance, Yugi's arm fell to his side. He wanted to say something, but he had no idea what. 

"It's nice to see you again, Yugi."

The whisper came from just to his left, from the seat right next to the back window. It had a perfect view of the field where the children would have their P.E. class later. A pleased grin spread across his face, echoing the one Atem shot him a moment later.

"You too, Yamir. How..?"

"Later. Lunch?"

At a nod from his charge, Atem propped his chin in his hand and listened to the pleasant, droning voice of their teacher, raising his hand as soon as his name was called. Homeroom was apparently vital, and soon enough, the clear, pealing sound of a bell rang out, signaling the end of the class. The students shuffled about in the interim between lessons, getting out notes, chatting, and otherwise shooting intriguing glances Atem's way. Once or twice, he thought a student would make their way over to him, but before any more awkward introductions could be made, the teacher called the class to order.

The morning flew by rather quickly for the young Guardian and his charge. Instead of focusing on each other, they each focused on the lecture, though Atem could have sworn Yugi stole a few glances his way when he thought the other boy wasn't looking. Feeling those inquisitive amethysts studying him, Atem flicked mahogany eyes his way, and sure enough, Yugi hastily looked down at his desk, shuffling his notes about. Suppressing his amusement, Atem kept his eyes either straight ahead or down at his own notes from that point forward. 

In no time at all, the bell for lunch rang, the loud trill cutting off their teacher mid lecture. With an exasperated sigh, they were encouraged to eat wherever they liked, as long as they finished by the next bell. One by one, the children dug out home made lunches, settling in small groups around each other as they ate.

As for the Guardian and his charge, Yugi eagerly put away his notes to dig out a small lunch box from his bag. Atem took his time organizing his papers before digging out his own lunch. One of the maids must have slipped it into his bag when he wasn't looking. Resolved to thank them later, he turned to find Yugi scooting his desk marginally closer to his own, the beginnings of a bright flicker of curiosity flashing through those deep lilac eyes.

"I have so many questions, I don't know where to begin!" 

The first thing out of his mouth had been exactly what the young Guardian had expected. With a warm chuckle, Atem open his lunch and picked up his sandwich, digging in. Hmm, shawarma. Not something he's had in quite a few lifetimes, but something he definitely missed. Travelling the world, meeting wonderful people, and trying new things along the way. Being a Guardian had its benefits after all. 

Swallowing, he gestured for Yugi to begin, watching his doppelgänger manipulate his chopsticks with practised ease.

"How about you start with the first question that comes to mind, hm?"

Yugi nibbled on one of his chopsticks as he thought, brows furrowed in concentration. Waiting patiently for his charge to get his thoughts together, Atem took a few more bites of his sandwich. Whoever made it had clearly put their heart into the meal; he was impressed. Thanks were definitely owed.

"Okay, I've got one. What's Egypt like? Grampa says it's really beautiful."

"It is," he replied, setting his sandwich aside for the moment, wiping his hands off on a spare napkin he found in the lunchbox it came in. "The desert sands spread as far as the eye can see, the pyramids of the ancient kings reaching towards the Aten, which you know as the sun disk. It is always hot and dry, though when it rains, the clouds overhead block out everything from the Nile all the way to the edge of the city. The sunsets are spectacular. Imagine an explosion of reds and oranges, fluffy wisps of cloud tinted pink at the very edges. That is an Egyptian sunset."

Atem diverted his attention from wide, inquisitive violet eyes, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. To say he was passionate about his home country was an understatement. Laughter, low and sweet, rang forth, startling the flustered boy from his thoughts. 

"You know, you could grow up to be a poet!"

He'd done some writing of course, in his time as pharaoh, and even made a living from it many lifetimes ago, but he'd never put serious thought into that occupation before. It just wasn't his forte. Games were his passion, always would be, no matter what role he played.

"I've never really thought of doing that.. I'm much more interested in games and such."

"Other than Duel Monsters?"

Giving a murmur of assent, Atem went back to his sandwich, taking a hearty bite. Realizing his food was probably getting cold, Yugi did the same, chopsticks clicking cheerfully as he ate.

"What other types of games do you like?" his charge asked in a lull between bites.

"Well, I enjoy a good game of _senet_ if I can find someone willing to play with me."

At the curious headtilt he received in response, the dark tips of his star-shaped hair danced, purple highlights winking as the lights overhead shone down. Atem chuckled, finishing off the rest of his sandwich.

"I always win, so it's not as much fun if I can't find a challenging opponent."

Determination shone in the depths of those bright eyes, Yugi looking at him square on.

"If you teach me how to play, I bet I could beat you."

One thin black eyebrow rose, the floral pink band-aid at his temple scrunching up with the motion.

"Oh? Is that a challenge, Yugi?"

"Yep!" he grinned, and Atem's heart seemed to stutter in response. He would have to completely quell the rising affection he felt, and fast. This was not _his_ Yugi, he had no business developing feelings for his charge. It simply wasn't done. However, if his charge developed feelings of his own, _that_ was another story. But there was never a guarantee it would happen. He'd only fallen for one other charge, and that relationship had been doomed from the start. Atem promised himself that he would keep his feelings in check from then on. He just couldn't afford for something like that to happen, especially not to someone so good and pure..

Chubby digits danced in front of his eyes, and Atem blinked, coming back to the present as the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Students shuffled back to their assigned seats, cleaning up and generally returning things to their proper place. Sighing, the former pharaoh began his own cleanup.

"I'm sorry, Yugi. To answer your question, I will gladly teach you how to play _senet_. I must warn you though, I'm a very competitive player."

"I think I can handle it, space cadet."

With a cheeky grin, Yugi returned his desk back to its proper place, making sure his space was clean as the teacher finally called the class to order again. The rest of the school day was spent in companionable silence, simply enjoying each others' presence. Atem paid special attention to the History lesson; even as the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, the subject had fascinated him. That fascination had carried over into each of his new lifetimes, until it became a common fixture. 

With the promise of a challenge hanging in the air, Atem had never been more content to wait. He was a good teacher, but he knew that one day, Yugi would put his skills to shame. He always had, and he always would. 

However, one thought kept spinning around his head, even as the teacher called on the student sitting two rows and diagonally to his right.

"Space cadet..?" he murmured softly to himself, sure that Yugi had been making fun of him somehow.

Light, barely suppressed snickers sounded from directly to his right. A heavy sigh left the small Guardian's lips.

"I am _not_ a space cadet.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #space cadet Atem


	7. Year One: Catch Me If You Can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on schedule now, and oh so pleased. As a general heads up, I might not be next week, my body decided it's finally had enough, and is protesting in the form of me getting sick. Bad sleeping habits are to blame, I think.
> 
> Anyhow, I really like this chapter, I think it might be one of my favorites thus far. May do some more editing/polishing later on, but for now, please enjoy.

As soon as the final bell rang, multiple sighs of relief swept through the room as the teacher paused in writing something on the blackboard. Instead of continuing their thought, they began writing today's homework assignment in the corner, the kanji large enough for even the students sitting in the back to read.

"I'll be quizzing you all on the information tomorrow, so be sure to study! Dismissed."

Gathering his things, Ryou stood, pushing in his chair and waiting for Jounouchi to do the same. He met his charge at the door to class and filed out behind the other kids, shouldering his pack. It had been a month since he had become a Guardian, and so far, it was a fairly easy job. Nothing terrible had befallen his charge, no one was injured, and best of all, he had yet to subject his friend to the terror that was Nakhti Bakura.

Well, “terror” was a strong word. He was a shifting whirlwind that only ever stopped moving when you were looking directly at him, and sometimes that wasn't even a good idea. He shuddered to think what Jou would say about his erstwhile legal guardian. That phrase still made him twitch uncomfortably, but he was getting used to it.

"I can't believe they're testin' us on stuff we _just_ learned!" Jou exclaimed, startling a group of three students ahead of them. At an admonishing look from Ryou, Jou sighed and lowered his voice as the students quickened their pace to escape the loud mouth.

"I'll be glad to help you if you need it, you know."

“You’re a life saver, ‘Kura..”

Jou slung an arm around his shoulder, and with a soft exhale, Ryou allowed the contact.

“I know.” He replied, noting how comfortable he had become around his charge. If he didn’t know any better, Ryou would say he couldn’t have been any different from his old friend, but that was silly. He died a long time ago, and there was no use in dredging up the past.

They parted ways for a moment to exchange shoes, as his cubby was on a different row entirely from Jounouchi’s.

An odd feeling rose to the surface; one Ryou did not recognize, and therefore had no name for. It started out as a cold tingle at the base of his skull, blossoming into a simmering warmth in his chest, and ending as a flickering _something_ in depths of his soul. A tingling frisson of heat slid down his spine, and Ryou jerked up, snowy white tufts of hair fanning about as he frantically looked for the source of the feeling.

“’Kura? You all right there?”

At the sound of Jounouchi’s voice, the feeling subsided, and then his charge was literally a foot away, whiskey brown eyes looking him up and down, worry flickering in their depths. His presence was calming, and helped dispel whatever it was that initially alarmed him.

“Yes.. I’m all right, Jou.”

“I guess girls can be kinda terrifyin’.”

The dumbfounded look he shot his charge must have given him away, because Jou’s hands were suddenly on his shoulders, gently turning him around to face the other direction. At first, he had no idea what Jou was talking about, and then he saw them: a gang of four or five girls around their age were half hidden behind the next row of shoe lockers.

Blinking owlishly at them, Ryou stared until the girls realized they had been caught. Giggling and blushing, they disappeared around the corner, frantic whispers emanating from the other side before disappearing entirely. Chuckling lightly, Ryou turned back around to face his charge, brushing loose feathery fringe from his eyes. 

“They’re harmless, I think. Nothing to worry about.”

Looking rather skeptical, Jou shrugged it off, falling into step beside his friend as they left school. On their way out of the front gates, Ryou made to turn left, the opposite direction from his apartment, intending to walk Jounouchi home. He still had no idea where the boy lived, as he’d refused each time for Ryou to accompany him on their walks home.

A small hand shot out to catch his sleeve, the owner of said hand darting in front of him to block his way.

“Woah, hold up! Your house is the other way.”

“I know, but I would feel better if I got to walk you home this time, Jou.”

Jounouchi sighed, combing his fingers through mussed dirty blond locks before attempting to guide his white haired friend in the opposite direction.

“I keep tellin’ ya, there’s no reason for ya to bother. I’ll be fine.”

Not mollified in the least, Ryou made to move past, but Jou was too quick for the young Guardian. Planting himself right in his path, arms crossed over his chest, Jou stared him down. Even though he was a few inches taller, Jounouchi used those few inches to his full advantage. 

“But you walk me home every day, why can’t I do the same for you?”

He’d asked only once before, about a week ago, but Jou immediately switched topics to avoid giving an adequate answer. Even now, it looked as though he would only change the subject again, but Ryou wasn’t having any of it. He didn’t know what the big deal was, he wasn’t defenseless. He could take care of himself, for goodness sake!

“Well, ‘cause, you.. you’re too.. small. Someone could hurt ya, and I’m not gonna let that happen.”

Well, if that wasn’t the biggest load of tripe ever. It’s not like he didn’t have a point, though. Ryou avoided conflict whenever possible; he was only ten years old, it’s not as though he could go around beating people up just so he could protect Jou. 

“Is _that_ what this is all about? You’re worried someone might hurt me?”

Jounouchi flushed, a lovely dusting of carmine suffusing the arches of his cheeks, but didn’t so much as budge from his spot.

“Well.. yeah. I mean, look at ya! You’re way too sweet, and quiet, and those types are always easy targets, so..” He trailed off with a helpless shrug. That wasn’t the only reason he wouldn’t let Ryou walk him home. Jou was ashamed at the type of person his mother was, and there was no telling how she’d react to someone so soft and kind setting foot in her house. No matter what, he would keep his friend away from the hateful diatribe he was constantly subjected to.

“That’s not the only reason, is it?”

Ryou kept his voice low as a group of girls walked past, one of the brunettes staring at him with curious bright blue eyes before running after the rest of her group. The young Guardian paid them no mind, keeping his attention focused solely on the boy still planted firmly in his way. He kept his own posture loose and nonthreatening, as he didn’t want to accidentally upset Jou, or having a passerby think that a fight was about to break out. No, it was always better to approach him with a lowered voice and soothing gestures. It was one of those things he’d found out early on in their friendship.

“Do you.. promise not to tell anyone?”

Jou lowered his voice to match Ryou’s, though rather than remaining determined and stubborn, he suddenly deflated, shoulders drooping, arms falling uselessly to his sides, eyes downcast and staring at Ryou’s feet rather than up into his eyes. It killed him to see his charge looking more like a deflated balloon rather than the rambunctious youth he’d come to know.

“I promise, Jou. Here, let’s go.”

Offering a smile, Ryou waited for Jou to collect himself and follow before leading the way towards the park. They still had some time to kill before they had to be home, and their spot at the park sounded perfect. Jou simply followed along in his friend’s wake, keeping that snow white ponytail always within sight.

The walk to the park was relatively quiet, each lost in their own thoughts while their feet marked the well-worn path to the private area of the park where they’d spent their first afternoon together. Filing side by side underneath the torii gate that guarded the entrance, both boys immediately made their way over to the large tree, taking shelter beneath the shade and dumping their back packs among the roots.

“So..” Jou began, fidgeting and hesitant. “There’s a real good reason I don’t want ya to walk me home, but you bein’ small and soft is only part of it.”

“ _Soft?_ ” Ryou scoffed, a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

Jou gestured to his fluffy white hair, mumbling something about his eyes before straightening.

“My _other_ point,” Jou narrowed his eyes at his friend, who nodded, an encouraging smile upon his lips, before continuing. “My other point is that my mom.. well, she’s not the nicest person sometimes. She took the divorce kinda hard, and started blamin’ me for a lotta things, that bein’ one of them.”

“Does she.. ever hit you?” Ryou murmured, gesturing to the many band aids scattered along Jou’s legs and the one on his cheek. There were probably more hidden beneath his uniform. How could he protect his charge if he didn’t want to admit to anything?

“No, no, these’re from gettin’ into scraps with some of the neighborhood kids. I don’t exactly live in a high class place, y’know.” 

“I can sympathize.”

As far as Ryou knew, Nakhti worked the graveyard shift, but what exactly the man did, he wasn’t entirely sure. As a result, he didn’t make nearly enough to live anywhere nicer than the apartment building they lived in now. He could not rely upon the memories he possessed all the time, they were not infallible; sometimes, you just had to ask questions. It ensured that he never grew complacent in his duty.

Acknowledging the statement with a solemn nod, Jounouchi continued, voice growing stronger and more assured the longer he talked.

“Don’t know if you noticed, but I’m not exactly the easiest person to get along with.”

Ryou chuckled, feeling the rough bark of the root dig into his upper back as he leaned against it, tipping his head back to stare up into the canopy and the dappled evening light that filtered through the foliage. 

“Well, sometimes you _do_ get a little upset whenever I eat the last roll..”

“Hey, I’m a growin’ boy, and I need to keep up my strength!”

Jou huffed, crossing his arms and mimicking the other boy’s posture, tipping his head back, counting the leaves on the closest branch. Red, brown, and orange were dominant, a few stubborn leaves half sticking to their lustrous viridian for as long as they could manage. He supposed he was like them in a way; stubborn, and determined to fight despite the odds stacked against him.

“Yes, I’ve never seen anyone who could pack away as much food as you do..” Ryou murmured, seemingly entranced by the light of the setting sun above them.

The spunky blond turned away, lest he was caught staring. He’d never met anyone with such beautiful hair before, and it kept garnering his attention, even when he wasn’t looking. He was no foreigner, despite the rumors that had circulated upon his arrival. Some of the kids still whispered about him occasionally, though thankfully they were just that, and nothing malicious had sprouted forth. _Yet._ Jou was fiercely protective of those closest to him, and if at all possible, he would keep Ryou away from those who only wished to harm him. 

Silence fell, though it was by no means uncomfortable. Ryou wracked his brain for any solution to Jou’s home life problems, but none came to mind. Short of having his charge move into his dinky little apartment, (an altogether horrible idea, considering Nakhti’s bad habits) he wasn’t sure if there was anything he could do. 

‘Something will come to me eventually,’ he thought, closing his eyes and letting the cool autumn breeze caress his face, lifting the fluffy fair fringe, only to feel it settle back into place a moment or so later. 

“Pssst! ‘Kura!”

The less than quiet whisper shot him forward, whirling to face his charge, who was now tugging gently on his uniform jacket and pointing excitedly off to their right. At first, Ryou saw nothing out of the ordinary, at least not something that would cause Jounouchi’s eyes to light up with suppressed excitement, grin stretching from ear to ear.

“Jou, what--?”

He saw it, then. A faint golden glimmer that blinked once, twice, before flickering out again. The tiny blinking lights continued, dancing lazily among the manicured lawn as more and more of them began to appear. 

“Fireflies! Oh, I wish we had a jar of some kind..”

The tugging on his sleeve ceased, and when Ryou turned to check on his charge, he found him rummaging around in his back pack, his back to Ryou. Before he could ask just what in the world he was doing, a cry of “aha!” passed Jou’s lips and he turned back to face his friend, an impish grin plastered on his face.

“Your wish is my command!”

With a grand flourish, Jou brought both hands out from behind his back to reveal a small glass jar filled with dying leaves and twigs, the cap still screwed on with minute holes poked into the top to allow for air flow.

“You still _have_ that thing? Our project was due last week! I thought you’d gotten rid of it..” Trailing off, he watched with mild amusement as Jou emptied out the jar into another section of the tree roots protruding from the grass behind them.

“Yeah, well.. I kinda forgot it was there until ya mentioned it.”

Finished with the task of his impromptu cleaning, Jou smiled sheepishly, heading for the band of flickering fireflies, unscrewing the lid of the jar as he went. Mimicking the boy’s earlier grin, Ryou took off after him, losing himself in the barrage of blinking bugs.

They spent at least an hour catching fireflies in the palms of their hands and carefully placing them in the jar as the sun slowly dipped below the horizon. The fading light kissed Ryou’s fingertips as he sat with arms stretched in the grass on either side of him, entranced by the sight of the golden glow emanating from the closed jar in between them.

“Me an’ Shizuka used to do things like this.”

The confession came out of left field, and whatever Ryou had been about to say, he abruptly cut himself off, working his next words around in his head before finally vocalizing his thoughts.

“Your sister? You must love her a lot.”

A soft, soulful sigh left the boy’s lips as he stared down at the jar between them, Ryou’s fingertips within touching distance, though he made no move to close the gap.

“Yeah, I do. Don’t get to see her much these days, though..” Deciding to leave it at that, Jou turned to his white-haired friend, solemn expression plainly evident as he listened. “Uh, but that’s okay!” he continued, frantically scrambling to his knees and picking up the jar in both hands. “Here, I want you to have this.”

Blinking the sadness from those glossy brown eyes, Ryou stared at the offered jar, a renewed sense of warmth singing through his soul. At times, Jou could be the most selfless individual he had ever met. Except where the last roll was concerned, anyway.

Murmuring his thanks, the young Guardian gently took the jar from his charge, a cool tingling sensation passing through the tips of fingers before the contact was lost. It gave him a sense of peace and distracted him from thoughts of his sister. He missed her dearly, as well as his parents in this lifetime, but he was slowly coming to terms with the fact that they would never be around to comfort him as Jou did, even with a simple touch.

Unscrewing the lid, Ryou watched, captivated as, one by one, the fireflies found their way out of the jar, flying in erratic fashion back towards the large group that still lingered in the clearing.

“Aw, all that work catchin’ ‘em, and you’re just gonna let ‘em all go?”

Securing the lid to the jar once more, he returned it to Jou, who shoved it back in his pack, coming to stand shoulder to shoulder with his friend to watch the fireflies dance and sway in the gentle evening breeze. Stuffing both hands into his pockets, Jou stared blankly ahead, his drooping posture hiding nothing from his Guardian. Ryou had slowly but surely learned to read his charges’ body language, and could swear the boy was _sulking._

“It would not have been right to keep them cooped up like that. They would have died, and their beauty along with it. You wouldn’t want that, would you?”

Shuffling his feet, Jou sighed, muttering to himself for a moment before giving in with a stiff nod. A serene smile gracing his lips, he ruffled Jou’s hair fondly, chuckling at the indignant cry and skipping out of range should he decide to retaliate. He was still feeling the after effects of what he’d affectionately dubbed the Noogie of Absolute Doom. Nakhti had grumbled and cursed softly for the twenty minutes it took to brush and detangle the copious amount of feathery white hair. It was a fond memory, but not one he wished to repeat any time soon.

Taking that as their cue to leave, the boys gathered their things and left the private park mere minutes before the old owner of the place would come to kick them out. This time, Ryou did not protest as Jou lead the way back to his apartment building, making idle chatter on the way there. When they parted ways, it was with a cheery wave and a lingering glance as he watched his blond charge turn the corner and disappear from sight.

“I’m starting to think you really like the kid.”

That rough and scratchy voice only belonged to one man, who stepped out of the shadows of the building as though he’d materialized from their inky depths.

“Nakhti! It’s _rude_ to spy on people.”

With a mischievous glint in his eye and a wide smirk upon his lips, the scarred man shuffled forward, placing a calloused hand on Ryou’s shoulder, guiding his startled young landlord back into their shared apartment without a trace of remorse. It was going to be a weird night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly TKB again, oops..


	8. Year One: Game Night With a Twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update down, ya'll! I now have a tiny lil tablet with a keyboard I can use to write whenever and for however long I want, it's great. Takes a bit to get used to, though. Next Monday is my birthday, but that won't keep me from updating! Count on some puffbros next chapter.
> 
> Content warnings for this chapter include: mentions of bullying and some light violence. It's pretty tame tbh, but I didn't want it to be a surprise.

That hideous pink band-aid lasted for an entire week before it fell off in the shower. He'd come to like seeing his reflection, glancing up at the floral pattern every time he got ready for school, or when he brushed his teeth in the evening before bed. It had become a strange constant in Atem's new life, one he grudgingly appreciated. When his father had commented on why it took so long to take off, he'd given the "I'm just waiting for it to heal properly" excuse, which wasn't really a lie to begin with.

It had been one month since then. One month since he had adapted to his new life, one month since he had met his new charge, and one month since that fateful game of _senet_. It was one of his first fond memories of this lifetime, which he recounted with great pride every chance he got.

They decided to play the game at Yugi's; it made sense, he reasoned. Should they need anything else, they would be able to access the Game Shop's resources. Sugoroku had gotten wind of it, and so had asked to sit and watch the game play. Atem agreed, though he wasn't in the least bit surprised. He learned that Yugi's grandfather was an Ancient History professor over at Domino University. His interest was purely academic, he assured them.

"Which set of rules will you play by?" Sugoroku had asked as they began setting up the _senet_ board in the Game Shop's upstairs living room.

"Kendall's, with a little personal twist." Atem replied, setting his and Yugi's pawns in the appropriate squares.

A _senet_ board consisted of three rows of ten squares each. The objective of the game was to get all of your pawns off the board before your opponent. He explained the rules to Yugi, who listened with rapt fascination. He seemed determined to beat Atem at his own game.

Sugoroku spotted the look in his grandson's eyes and chuckled heartily, ruffling the wild halo of hair until his young charge gave an offended squeak, attempting to wrestle it back into its former organized disarray. 

"You might have a difficult time of this game, Yugi. Not only does it require skill, you also need luck to win."

Smiling at the Mutou's antics, Atem nodded, seated across from them at the little kitchen table. 

"We'll roll these sticks. There are four, with one side painted white, the other black," To emphasize, Atem held up the sticks, letting them drop from his hand. Pointing to each stick in turn, he explained how rolling worked, and the value each side represented.

"I rolled a three. The white side is the one you need to pay attention to when you move. Depending on how many sticks land white side up, that is how many spaces you need to move. For example," Here, he'd moved one of his pawns three spaces forward to show how the game was played.

"Oh, I see. What happens if you get all black?" Yugi's eyes narrowed in determination, gaze only leaving the board to look up at Atem for his answer.

"Then it counts as six, and you may take an extra turn. If you land on the space here," he'd pointed to a spot with the symbol of a golden _ankh_ painted onto the wood. "then you may also roll again, assuming you can move one of your pawns."

"What a complicated game.." Yugi murmured, picking up one of his pawns, studying it intently before replacing it on the board. Atem chuckled, replacing the pawn he'd moved earlier back to its previous starting position.

"Yes, but it is very entertaining." He held out the sticks, offering them to Yugi. "Here, why don't you go first?"

"Ah, all right." Slightly baffled, his charge accepted the sticks, tossing them out onto the table, a spark of resolve igniting his features. It was honestly adorable. He ended up rolling a two, and moved one of his pawns accordingly.

So, their game of _senet_ began.

Yugi was a quick study, though he professed to know next to nothing of games in general. His grandfather had taught him the basics to some of the more popular games, but lacked the confidence to really excel at them. Atem would remedy that, of course. His charge had resolve, but that would only get one so far.

The next move was Atem's. He tossed the offered sticks onto the table, three landing white side up. Shooting a challenging smirk Yugi's way, he moved a pawn accordingly. Back and forth they went, with Atem gently coaching Yugi the whole way, Sugoroku looking on with fond exasperation. He wouldn't be surprised to see Atem come out on top.

They were eight moves in when it happened.

"Careful, Yugi. You're approaching the House of Water," Sugoroku's warning tone caught Yugi's attention.

"Hail Sobek." Atem replied dryly, watching confusion pass through Yugi's blue-violet eyes.

"Isn't that the god with the head of a Crocodile?" Yugi asked, looking to his grandfather for confirmation.

"Indeed. He is the God of the Nile, said to have risen from the Dark Waters. His sweat formed the Nile River, and it was thought that Sobek could protect the Pharaoh from dark magic."

Atem remained silent, staring down at the _senet_ board, contemplating his next move. 

"I thought the Pharaoh had priests for that sort of thing?" Yugi looked from his grandfather over to Atem, who would not meet his eyes.

"The Pharaoh had many priests, yes, but he had the protection of the gods as well." Sugoroku intoned reverently, adopting the tone of voice he used on his own students.

"The Pharaoh was the Living Horus, so you are right to assume such." murmured Atem, gesturing for Yugi to make his move.

Yugi nodded, tossing the sticks after a brief pause. Unfortunately, the move would land him in the House of Water, which meant he had to go back to the starting square.

"Better luck next time, Yugi." soothed Atem, watching his crestfallen charge move the pawn back to the starting square.

They continued playing until the final pawn was removed from the board, declaring Atem the winner. Yugi took the loss in good grace, and asked if they could play again. 

"Of course," said Atem, rearranging the pawns back into their starter positions. 

They played a total of ten games, all but three of which Atem had claimed victory to. He took great pride in Yugi's victories especially, noting where he could improve and what he had already mastered. After their game night, Atem had promised to teach Yugi all kinds of games, including ones from his homeland of Egypt, which he seemed to take special interest in.

Even now, as they sat in class during lunch, Yugi had to once again snap him out of his recollections and back onto the topic at hand.

"So, space cadet, what were you thinking about this time?" Yugi teased, pointing his chopsticks at the boy across from him with a mischievous grin, Atem having only just tuned back into his environment.

Atem sighed, picking at his lunch, which today consisted of fish, rice, and _aish_ , the Egyptian equivalent of pita bread. 

"I was recalling our first game night, and perhaps wondered if we might have our next at my place instead."

To Yugi's credit, he was only mildly surprised, turning to his friend with his chopsticks halfway to his mouth.

"Your house? Don't you live across town?"

Grunting an affirmative, Atem stuck a piece of fish in his mouth, mulling it over before swallowing, seemingly satisfied.

"I can have my driver come to pick us up if you would prefer not to walk."

Yugi gulped, shaking his head, the normally wild star-shaped halo tied back in a loose bun today. The young Guardian tolerated, and even encouraged the subtle mimicry of his own slicked back hairstyle. 

"I dunno, 'Mir.. I don't think I'll ever get used to how rich your family is."

Atem's smile rivaled the afternoon sunlight streaming through the back window. Yugi smiled shyly, tilting his head in response. He'd begun calling Atem by the shortened form of his given name in this life quite by accident, but he'd loved the sound of it. After Yugi got over his momentary embarrassment, he'd insisted on being called that from now on.

"I don't think I'll ever quite get used to it myself."

One of their fellow students approached their makeshift table then, suspending the conversation.

"Hey, you two. Mind if I join you for today?"

The student, a tiny brunette with sapphire eyes that sparkled merrily in the light, held up her own lunch, trying in vain to ignore Atem entirely, the dusting of pink obvious to his trained eye.

"Sure, Anzu! We don't mind."

Encouraged by Yugi's chipper reply, Anzu beamed, sliding over a spare desk and situating herself on Yugi's side of the table, leaving Atem with the other side all to himself, turning their makeshift table into an odd sort of pyramid shape.

Of course, he had only been mildly surprised to find his old friend and Yugi's former crush, Tea Gardner, reincarnated as none other than Anzu Mazaki on his first day at school. She had approached them just as they left the building, introducing herself and asking if Yugi was ready to walk home together.

Even in this life, they were childhood friends, but were only able to see each other at school due to Anzu's strict curfew. Atem immediately jumped upon the chance to introduce himself, offering to walk the both of them home. After blushing profusely, Anzu had agreed, and thus began the new tradition.

Lunchtime passed them by, each exchanging small talk, smiles, and soft laughter. When the bell rang to signal the end of break, and the desks had been returned to their former rows, the evidence of their lunches cleaned and put away, Anzu shot a smile their way before heading back across the room to her seat. She was still sort of shy around Atem, but he attributed it to his natural good looks, and possibly forming a childhood crush. It was endearing, but Atem had a job to focus on, at least until he was old enough to return such feelings should they arise.

After school found the three headed towards the front entrance. Atem decided to hang back a couple of paces to give Yugi and Anzu some semblance of privacy. As far as he knew, she was Yugi's only other friend thus far. He briefly wondered if some of their other friends would make an appearance in this new life. Atem would stake his job on it. He'd already sensed another Guardian's presence the week before, but did not get the chance to seek them out. 

"I've got to stop by the bathroom before we leave, will you guys wait here?" Yugi asked, shuffling from foot to foot.

"Of course," Atem relented, taking the offered back pack and watching his charge zip through the crowd and slip into the boy's bathroom back down the hall.

Anzu shifted in place, still not quite used to Atem's serene presence. Atem turned a modest smile her way, her cheeks flaring up in response before cautiously returning it. While Yugi did his business, they exchanged shoes, Atem kept half an eye on the bathroom doorway to await his charge's return. They managed a pleasant conversation, Atem even going so far as to invite the girl over for their scheduled game night. With a wistful sigh, she declined, expressing genuine remorse that she would not be able to take him up on his offer.

He liked Anzu, despite her nervous tendencies when he was around. She would likely grow out of it as puberty approached, or at least that was his uninformed guess. If she really was Tea's incarnation in this life, there would still be some subtle differences between them. After all, they were each their own unique person with their own personalities and quirks.

A group of three boys, one with his blazer slung over one shoulder, entered the boy's bathroom down the hall. Atem froze, his heart clenching and that same sensation shivering up his spine as when Yugi was almost hit by that car last month. 

"Watch our things, please!"

Dumping his and Yugi's backpacks at Anzu's feet, he barely heard her reply as he shot out into the dwindling crowd of children, zigzagging his way through them, not even jostling them as he blew past. His senses told him that Yugi was in some kind of danger, though he couldn't tell how serious it was. He knew from experience how cruel children could be, having played his share of Shadow Games with them in what Atem considered his first new life back when he was still just the wayward Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. He wasn't proud of the chaos that ensued because of his actions then, but they had been necessary, and if asked, he would not regret them.

The boys had a rough look about them, and Atem didn't like it. He didn't know them personally, but he did know them by reputation. They were in the same year as he was, albeit in a different class. Troublemakers by nature, those three did just about anything they could to make everyone's lives a living hell. Maybe it was time they were taught a lesson.

Atem burst into the bathroom barely two minutes after the boys, but two minutes was long enough for something to go wrong. The leader of the bunch had Yugi pinned up against the far stall, a secure grip on his throat preventing so much as a squeak from passing his lips. A red haze seeped into the outer edges of his vision, and it was all the young Guardian could do to stop himself from planning their untimely demise.

At Atem's entrance, all three boys turned his way. The one holding his charge dropped the boy at his feet and shuffled forward, a threatening leer plastered to his face. Yugi fetched up against the stall, coughing and rubbing his sore throat.

"Well boys, look what we have here! A new toy to play with. I was getting bored of the old one anyway."

To his credit, Atem did not waver. A puffed up eleven year old scared him no more than a dust bunny did.

"Isn't he that new kid all the girls in our class keep tryna stare at in the halls?" One of them asked, a short one with a squished nose that gave the impression of a pug nosed dog.

"Y'know, I think you're right. What's say we give him the good old fashioned Domino Elementary welcome."

He didn't have time for this, Yugi needed to be looked at _now_ , before he lost his head and did something he would later regret. He kept reminding himself that they were just children, that their punishment was out of his hands. That didn't mean they were out of the clear. Anyone who threatened the charge's safety was immediately removed using whatever means necessary. They would have to be handled with the utmost discretion, of course. Atem knew _exactly_ what to do.

"You have trespassed on the soul of my friend, and for that, you shall pay."

He ignored the sneers and chuckles. They'd be lucky to escape unscathed when he was through.

The boys circled around him, but Atem kept his back to the door. He would not run, not while Yugi was there and still needed him. It was three against one. You had to feel sorry for them.

The first punch came from his left, just outside his peripheral. Relying on his senses, the young Guardian simply stepped to the side, sweeping his foot along the floor and catching the offender in the ankles. Unable to keep his balance, the boy's momentum carried him forward and right into one of the sinks against the opposite wall. He was down for the count.

With an indignant cry, another came at him from his opposite side, hoping to avenge his winded comrade. This time, the attack came from below, a kick aiming for his stomach. Instead of stepping to the side, Atem waited until the last possible second before grabbing the offending appendage in one hand, fingertips lightly caressing the underside of the boys' leg. The next thing the boy knew, he was face to face with a stall door, holding onto his nose and crouching in on himself with a pathetic whimper.

With a snarl like an angry cat, the leader launched himself at Atem, hands curing into claws, poised to grab at his throat and squeeze the life from his eyes. Yugi was small and relatively defenseless, even at the best of times, but Atem had the protection of the gods of Egypt, and more than three millennia of experience. He'd seen hell, weathered wars, and put up with more than his fair share of people who wished him harm. Nothing was going to stand in the way of his charges' safety.

Batting the boy's hands aside like a man swatting flies, Atem took a step forward, right into the boy's personal space. His breath ghosted across the boy's cheek as he whispered into his ear, voice a loving, warm caress that made his eyes widen in terror and his whole body shake. Yugi strained his ears, but to no avail. He could not see the boy's face from here, but whatever Atem said must have frightened him out of his wits. Taking two shaky steps back, the boy collapsed into a blithering heap, scurrying as far away as he could from the boy with hellfire flickering in the depths of wine red eyes that seemed to bore into one's soul.

It was not exactly the most prudent course of action he could have taken, but there was no remorse in his eyes as he approached Yugi, cautiously taking one step at a time as though he would spook the poor boy. Letting the fire drain from his eyes, Atem smiled, calm and serene as he knelt in front of his charge, offering a helping hand.

"What did you.. I mean.. _how_ did you..?" Yugi began, cursing the way his voice clawed its way out of his mouth with raspy, sharp fingers and searing rough edges.

"Shhh, it's all right, little starfish. They can't hurt you now."

A soft whine left Yugi's lips, and Atem cursed the ones now lying prostrate upon the bathroom floor into eternal damnation. Or perhaps he could convince Ammut to come out and play with them for awhile. She might end up devouring their souls later on down the road anyway. They would not make it to the Field of Reeds.

"But, I didn't want you.. to _hurt_ them."

Atem frowned, barely sparing the boys a backward glance to make sure they were still breathing. They were all winded, nothing a cup of tea and a good night's sleep couldn't fix. He'd been too gentle, honestly. 

"I hardly touched them. They'll be fine in the morning. Here," Atem carefully tucked a lock of golden fringe behind Yugi's ear, the pads of his fingertips whispering across pale skin to examine his neck. He'd likely sport a wicked set of bruises in the morning, but other than that, he seemed fine. Relief only covered half of what he was feeling now; the other half was currently being buried and quashed into a puddle of murky, rage-induced goo. "take my hand. We need to get the school nurse to see you before we leave."

Flushed to the tips of his ears, Yugi nodded, wishing a second too late that he hadn't, hissing in discomfort at the motion. Taking Atem's hand, he let his friend help him to his feet, fussing over his shirt collar and generally making sure he was all right. Yugi brushed him off good-naturedly, insisting he was fine.

As they left the bathroom, Yugi paused on the thresh hold, something Atem said to him before coming back with renewed clarity. Waves of embarrassment rolled over him, and he turned those large amethyst eyes on Atem, who suddenly found himself at a loss for words. Whatever he'd been about to say died on the tip of his tongue.

" _Little starfish_?!" he managed to choke out, rooted to the spot, Atem's hand gently resting on his upper back. 

Atem smiled guiltily, pushing his glasses back onto his nose with his free hand. He wasn't going to take it back, not for all the rare cards in the world.

"Well, your.. hair. That's what I'm reminded of when I look at it."

True, Yugi's hair was pulled back into a slightly messy bun today, but when set free, it danced about his head in a dark and gold halo, curling to frame his chubby cheeks and bringing out the light in his eyes.

Yugi was still reeling over the starfish comment when they found Anzu by the shoe lockers, turning worried sapphire eyes their way. She hadn't moved, and Atem was thankful for that. He gathered his and Yugi's back packs, waving off his charge's hoarse protestations, leading the way towards the infirmary. Anzu tagged along, voicing her concerns, and Yugi gave her a brief account of what had happened back in the boys' bathroom.

Halfway to the infirmary, Yugi suddenly halted, stopping in his tracks, eyes wide with fear and uncertainty.

"Yamir, isn't your dad coming to pick us up today?" he croaked, glancing over at Atem, who paused, a half step now between him and his charge.

The Gods who ruled the Guardian Council? Piece of cake. Egotistical eleven-year-olds who lashed out at anyone and anything that didn't fit into their precious hierarchy? Pushovers at best. Shadow creatures who would rather devour your soul than look at you twice? Not a problem.  
His father, Lieutenant General of the Egyptian Air Force, and self-proclaimed badass? 

'Oh, gods..' he thought, panic written all over his face. 

_His father was going to kill him._


	9. Year One: Squashed Cake and Angel Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapter, I had a rough week, but I managed to get the chapter out on time!  
> I actually started an entirely new fic this week, and finished the first chapter of that, which will come out tomorrow.  
> If you're interested, it's another blindshipping au, so keep an eye out!

Christmas was just around the corner, and Ryou had the best idea for what to give Jounouchi. Since cake was kind of out of his budget, the next best thing was to bake something of his own that Jou would like. They both ate so much, but with their fast metabolisms, neither of them seemed to gain an ounce. Jou ate almost anything that wasn't tied down.

He'd found that out the hard way the first time Jou came over to help with a class project. They'd been assigned a simple history presentation, and since Jou's grades left something to be desired, their teacher had taken pity on him and assigned Ryou as his partner, whose grades were excellent.

Nakhti had of course been asleep when they got there, and they managed to get through most of the drafting process when he'd woken up to find both boys deep in discussion on the couch about who their favorite historical figure was. Jou had yet to meet Nakhti, so he was in for a little surprise.

"What're you two talkin' about, hm?"

Ryou had seen the man coming, so he was fortunate enough not to almost fall off the couch. Jou wasn't so lucky. He'd given the thief a piece of his mind for surprising him like that.

"Who our favorite historical figures are. I see you still like to sneak up on people unawares." Ryou replied calmly, shuffling their notes around and seemingly unruffled by Nakhti's presence. As much as he loathed to admit it, he'd become used to the thief's presence over the past few months. He'd been a good provider, and tried to help Ryou with whatever he needed, though sometimes grudgingly.

"Should have asked my _least_ favorite. Now _there's_ a tale."

Ryou wasn't going to ask. He already knew who Nakhti's least favorite person was. That couldn't have changed over the last three thousand years.

"Who's your least favorite, then?" Jou asked, picking up the pencil he'd dropped a minute ago.

Ryou groaned. This was going to be a long night.

They were treated to a sizable rant about some Nameless Pharaoh and his retinue of priests. Ryou cringed, choosing to stay out of it, hiding behind a curtain of snow white feathery locks and doing his best to continue writing up their rough draft.

Jou, fascinated little thing that he was, ate it all up. He asked questions, keeping Nakhti engaged long enough that by the time he'd finished his impromptu lecture, Ryou had finished their draft, cooked dinner, and set it all out on the coffee table for them. 

There were no leftovers that night. Jou seemed to have left a good impression, and Nakhti invited him over for dinner whenever he wanted to come. Jou was ecstatic at the prospect of more food, despite his reservations about the man. Ryou was just happy his charge was happy.

Which brought him to the present dilemma. What kind of cookies should he bake? Chocolate chip was a good classic, he didn't know anyone who said no to chocolate chip cookies. In the end, he decided on a batch of chocolate chip, and frosted sugar cookies in the shape of stars, Christmas trees, and candy canes. If Jou didn't eat them, he would.

The weekend before Christmas, he spent the entire two days baking. With Nakhti helping - licking the spoon at inopportune moments mostly - Ryou was able to make a batch of two dozen cookies anyone would be proud to receive.

Nakhti ended up stealing one of the candy canes, which brought the total count down to twenty-three. Ryou silently fumed for a full five minutes after.

"I hope you know, that's all you'll be getting from me for Christmas, cookie thief."

Nakhti had the sense to look defeated. Ryou forgave him two hours later.

Christmas Eve day dawned bright and early, with dusky grey clouds hovering just on the horizon, and Ryou awoke with excitement churning in his stomach. On their last day before the break, he'd asked Jou to come over so he could give out his present. Jou agreed, though it looked as if he had something on his mind.

When pressed for information, he revealed that his father and sister were supposed to come over for a family dinner, but they had canceled at the last minute. His mother wasn't too pleased, which unfortunately made Jou the primary target of her displeasure.

Ryou consoled his charge the best he could, though he couldn't help but feel like he should do something more to cheer him up. Luckily, he would get his chance that afternoon.

Jou stopped by after lunch, hitting the buzzer to let them know he'd arrived. Ryou opened the door for him but Jou didn't budge from his spot.

"I can't stay, can ya come down instead?"

Nakhti was still asleep, so Ryou took matters into his own hands.

"Sure thing, Jou. I'll be right down!"

Grabbing a coat and a pair of mittens from his room, he dashed downstairs, putting them on as he went. Ryou left his hair down on the weekends, and it helped to keep his neck warm, so there was no need for a scarf to complicate things.

An out of breath Guardian arrived downstairs, shoving one of his mittens on his hand and smiling. His gift had been carefully placed inside his coat pocket before he left the apartment.

"Hello, Jou. Miss me already?"

He was hoping to get some kind of positive reaction out of his charge. Sure enough, a healthy blush suffused his round cheeks, the boy in question wiping his nose and sniffling. Ryou wondered if he'd been crying, and something inside of him broke at the very thought.

"Maybe. Merry Christmas, 'Kura."

Jounouchi, hands concealed behind his back, brought them slowly forward, revealing a slightly crumpled white confectionery box, the logo of a local bakery stamped on its side. 

"Some kid almost crushed it, but I think you can still eat it."

Ryou's very soul seemed to sing in response, a cool, pleasant sensation warming the tips of his ears, fingers and toes. Carefully taking the box to peek inside, he spied a mostly squished piece of sponge cake decorated with red and green squiggles of some kind that he assumed used to be flowers.

"Oh, Jou.. It's all right, I'll eat it anyway. Thank you."

Closing the box once again and holding it close to his chest, Ryou slung an arm around his charge, bringing the blonde in for a hug. Cheeks flushed with a new kind of warmth, Jou stood there, dumbstruck, Ryou's fluffy fair hair kissing his thoroughly pink cheeks. Thinking he had nothing to lose, Jou took a chance and did something he'd had the urge to do for some time now. 

Running the tips of rough fingers through his friend's bone white tresses, Jou brushed a stray strand behind his ear, noticing something tiny and cold drifting to the ground as he did.

Ryou came to his senses not a moment later, apologizing profusely for not asking first. He'd been excited at receiving his first Christmas gift from his charge and he wasn't thinking how Jou might feel about being touched.

"S'fine, 'Kura. Nothin' to worry about."

More of the cold fluffy whiteness drifted down from the sky, the clouds finally closing in to hold the sunlight captive. A cold breeze blew in from the north, causing the flakes to billow around them in a frigid dance, forcing the pair closer together.

"Oh, Jou! It's snowing!"

The way the rhyme rolled off his tongue gave way to serene awe. Ryou's eyes danced with flickering merriment, and Jou thought they were much prettier than the snow swirling around and on them. Reaching up to flick a snowflake from his nose, Ryou chuckled at the way Jou stuck his tongue out to try and catch more of the tasty treat.

"Oh! I nearly forgot. Here," Ryou exclaimed, digging around in a coat pocket with the hand not holding onto the squished cake box. "I made these for you. Merry Christmas, Jou."

With a flourish, Ryou held up a transparent baggy filled with what looked like a mix of chocolate chip and frosted cookies baked in the shape of stars, trees, and candy canes. Jou spotted what looked like a blonde angel on top, though one of the wings appeared cracked. He loved them immediately.

With reverent care, Jounouchi took the offered bag of cookies in his hands, holding it up and turning it around every which way to get a better glimpse at the treats closed within.

"Aw, 'Kura.. ya didn't haveta do that! They're all so cute, I'm afraid to eat any of 'em."

Ryou chuckled, tucking the stray strands of hair more firmly behind his ears. He thought Jou might say something like that.

"Nakhti already got pictures, so you may as well."

Needing no further prompting, Jou untied the green ribbon holding the bag closed and dug out a tree decorated with little frosted ornaments, a gold star cresting the top. Breaking it in half, he held out the bigger piece for Ryou, who took it with an exaggerated sigh. It disappeared down Jou's throat faster than he could take a bite of his own half. 

"Stuff always tastes better when you share it with somebody."

The unexpected statement gave Ryou pause, the second bite halfway to his lips. 

"Jou, I didn't know you had philosophic tendencies."

"Phila-whosa- _what_ now?"

He sounded so genuinely confused, Ryou burst into laughter at the look on his face. His laughter was short lived. A frigid gale blew in, ruffling his hair and causing a shiver to snake up and down his small frame. Jou stopped looking mildly offended and immediately jumped straight to mom friend status.

"Hey, why don't ya go inside and get somethin' warm in ya?"

That was one offer he intended to take. A coat and gloves only got one so far in this kind of weather, after all. No one else was out and about in such conditions.

"Want to come in for a mug of hot cocoa?"

Jou shook his head, unable to even consider the offer.

"I wish I could, but my mom is probably wonderin' where I am by now. Next time, okay?"

Ryou hid his disappointment behind a nod and a smile. He remembered the first thing Jou said when he'd arrived, expressing his regret that he couldn't stay as long as he liked. Besides, there was always next time.

"Next time it is, then. Get home safe, Jou."

"Katsuya."

Ryou blinked, perplexed. That was his first name, but he'd never called him that out of respect.

"Hm?"

"You can call me Katsuya. I don' mind."

Unlike Ryou, who hid his emotions behind a mask of smiles and laughter, Jounouchi was practically an open book, his emotions written all over his face. He seemed unusually hesitant; to set him at ease and maybe alleviate some of the tension, he smiled, putting all his teeth into it.

"All right, Katsuya. You can call me Ryou."

With equally bemused expressions, they shook on it, feeling the warmth behind the action even through the thick layer of gloves they both sported. 

"Ryou."

He pronounced it slowly, with a heavy lilt thanks to his accent. It lent a weight to the vowels as they left his tongue, and Ryou smiled gently in response.

With a wave and short farewell, Jou turned up his collar and left, leaving Ryou on the front stoop to watch his charge walk down the snow infested street alone, their gifts of sugar and baked affection held close to their hearts.

"You can come out now, Nakhti. I know you're there."

The man in question stepped out from the shadows of the alley next door, sauntering over with his hands stuffed into his pockets, crimson coat tails fluttering in the breeze.

"He'll do, I think."

Ryou rolled his eyes and turned to the door, scuffing the snow from his sneakers on the edge of the door jam.

"Why am I not surprised?"

The slice of cake did not survive the night, and Ryou cherished every single bite.


	10. Year One: A Salute To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate not being on schedule, it messes up my rhythm. Another rough week was to blame. Bad sleeping habits + manual labor in hot weather = A Very Tired Rae. To make up for it, this chapter is twice as long as the last one. Hopefully you guys enjoy, this is the mushiest puzzlenerd thing I've written to date.

Atem stood frozen to the spot a moment longer before composing himself. It would be fine, _Yugi_ would be fine, and the whole thing would blow over by the end of the week. The poor old soul didn't know what was coming, but he would burn that bridge when he got there, or however the expression went.

Turning to face his charge and laying a gentle tanned hand on his shoulder, he treated Yugi to a reassuring smile that reached his eyes but was far from touching his heart.

"Since he is probably out there waiting and wondering why it's taking us so long, I'm going to talk to him and let him know that it might be a little while before we can leave. Can you do me a favor, Yugi?"

Yugi, about to open his mouth, promptly closed it at a look from his Guardian. Lips pursed and thoroughly annoyed at his current predicament, he nodded to show he understood. Translation: no more talking for the little starfish.

"Thank you." He turned to Anzu expectantly, but the girl was one step ahead of him. 

"Don't worry, I'll get him to the nurse. C'mon, Yugi!" Grabbing his small hand, she tugged him gently forward. 

Atem let his hand linger a moment longer than necessary while handing over Yugi's book bag before letting it drop to his side. He watched as Anzu faithfully lead his charge to the infirmary, smiling gently when Yugi glanced back, just once, before both figures disappeared around the next corner.

As soon as the back of their uniforms disappeared from view, Atem let his pleasant expression drop. His eyes ignited with cold fury, hellfire flickering in their depths. Just for a moment, he was not a ten year old child with an eye problem; he was an ancient soul reincarnated with the powers of a Guardian and the temper of the Pharaoh he once was. He indulged in that anger, nourished it, until it filled him to the brim and poured from his tongue in a harsh snarl that stuttered past his teeth; all bark and little bite.

He let the dark coiling shadows dance around his vision another moment longer before he took a deep breath in, then let it out slowly. After counting to ten in Arabic in his head, Atem stalked back down the hallway, walking back the way he'd come. 

Simmering anger gave way to panic clawing at his insides as he left the school building. Without fail, the dark car, its tinted windows a dead giveaway, sat dutifully at the curb outside the front gate. His father stood at ease beside it, his unmistakable accent floating over to Atem, the familiar language doing nothing to ease his taut nerves.

Lieutenant General Khanen was speaking into his phone, the coarse tone of his voice telling Atem that he was far from happy about something. Finally spotting his son, he crooked a finger Atem's way, beckoning him forward. Swallowing down trepidation, thick and warm past the lump in his throat, he could only obey, walking over and hesitantly taking an at ease position by his side.

Only when his father had finished the phone conversation did he look Atem's way, a sigh of relief passing his lips.

"You are late, Yamir. Where is Yugi? I thought he would be with you."

There were a dozen things he could say in response.

Funny story, father. You see, these three nitwits thought they could hurt my charge. Hilarious, I know. So, I left them all a blubbering mess on the bathroom floor and probaby scared the little thing halfway to the Afterlife.

Father, I beg your forgiveness. I did not intend on being tardy. You see, I had a bit of an.. issue with some of my classmates. I did not like the fact that one of them had Yugi by the throat, and I nearly sent them all to the Shadow Realm, only that would require the use of the Millennium Puzzle, which is currently sitting on Yugi's desk, unfinished in all it's shattered golden glory. So, no Shadow Realm, but I _did_ send one of them spinning into a stall door.

In the end, he decided on the option that would _not_ get him grounded. Taking a deep breath, he told his father the truth, leaving out the bits about indulging himself in rather morbid thoughts. 

Atem expected some kind of lecture, or even an off-handed "you're grounded until you're eighteen". What he did not expect was for his father to lay a gentle hand in his hair, ruffling the gilded fringe until it no longer sat around his face in neat curls. They now more resembled his old spikes. With an indignant snort, he carefully straightened out his hair and followed his father back into the school.

"Where is Yugi now?"

"In the infirmary. Our friend Anzu took him so I could come out and talk to you."

"I see," was all he said in return. His father was a man of few words, and he could command anyone's respect, all without lifting a finger. 

Even as they approached the infirmary door, Atem wondered how Yugi was handling things. Would he be afraid of his own Guardian now, the one sent back to protect him? He really was just doing as the Gods had asked him, how could he explain all of that to a ten year old?

When his father slid the door open, a rough rattle that grated on his ears more than he cared to admit, he did not expect to find his charge sitting up in one of the infirmary beds, a cup of tea in his hand, and a pretty blonde woman with a clipboard in her hand sitting by his side. Anzu sat on the other side, lips pursed tightly and fiddling with the straps of her bag. 

Upon entering, the blonde woman stood and turned in their direction, blinking in surprise at the man towering over them all in the doorway. At a glance, her hair was short and wavy, kind dark brown eyes appraising them before a gentle smile turned up the corners of pink painted lips.

"Well, hello. Quite a story I was just told. Please, come right in. I'd wager a guess you're here for this one?"

Lieutenant General Khanen nodded as she jerked a thumb Yugi's way. The boy in question sported a new set of bandages around his neck, the stark white clashing against the dark collar of the school uniform. He seemed in good spirits, at least. He waved shyly at Atem from his spot, the cup of tea held tightly in his other hand, little legs dangling off the edge of the bed. 

His expression softened at the sight, but he remained at his father's side, shadowing the taller man as he approached the nurse to get the full story. After identifying himself as Atem's father, he assured her that Yugi's family would be informed of the incident, as well as suggesting a meeting on Monday with the principal to devise a fitting punishment for those who would raise a hand against his son's friend.

Atem barely paid them any mind; only when his father gave him a gentle shove Yugi's way did he bother to move. Taking a hesitant step forward, he slowly lessened the distance between them until he gently sat in the free space on Yugi's now unoccupied side.

"How are you feeling?" were the first words out of his mouth; they felt thick and strange on his tongue, unused to having to suppress his worry for so long.

"I can talk now, hm?" 

Atem choked back an equally snarky response to sigh and remove his glasses, cleaning the lenses on a corner of his shirt.

"It seems so."

Anzu, who had kept silent this whole time, huffed and flicked Yugi on the shoulder.

"He's just worried about you, and I don't blame him! How many times does that make now?"

Yugi chose that moment to take a convenient sip of his tea, mumbling something into the rim of the cup.

"Yugi, what does she mean? Has this happened before?"

Atem kept his voice even and controlled, keeping a firm strangle hold on the anger rising in his chest. 

His charge nodded meekly, suddenly finding the floor between his feet very interesting. Placing his glasses onto his nose with a frown, Atem made as if to reach for his cup of tea, but thought better of it. It smelled of herbs and honey, and was likely doing wonders for his sore and abused throat.

"This is the third time.." he murmured, placing the now empty tea cup on the bedside table.

"What did they want from you?"

The unmistakable deep accented voice of Khanen Sanesu made Yugi sit up straighter, placing his hands on his knees and looking dead ahead at the opposite wall. Though gentle enough, especially where children were concerned, his father always spoke in such a way that made the other party think twice before opening their mouth.

"Ah, well.. mostly just to call me names and pick off any loose change I had. Uh, sir!" he added as an after thought. Khanen Sanesu was the tallest man in full military fatigues Yugi had ever seen, and definitely the most intimidating.

The nurse frowned, but said nothing. She'd said her peace while looking the little thing over, there was no sense in repeating herself.

"I see."

Atem winced. He had a feeling those boys would not be bothering Yugi anymore from then on, let alone anyone else. If his tone was anything to go by, he'd be lucky to see them in school at all.

A sudden intake of breath startled Atem from his thoughts. Anzu leaped from her seat, grabbing her bag and slinging it over one shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, I nearly forgot about my curfew!"

Sparing Yugi from looking guilty, Atem hopped down from his place in the infirmary bed, scooping up his and Yugi's book bags and slinging them both on his back at once. That would be fun to untangle later, but there was no way he would make Anzu late in getting home.

His father seemed to be on the same wave length. After exchanging a few more words with the nurse, he nodded and gestured to each of them.

"There is plenty of room if you would like a ride home, Miss...?"

Remembering her manners in the nick of time, Anzu bowed at the waist, hastily introducing herself.

"Mazaki sir. Anzu Mazaki."

A gentle smile smoothed the planes of his face, erasing years of hardship and strife. Unbeknownst to anyone but Atem, a relieved sigh tore its way passed Yugi's lips, and the boy relaxed somewhat in his father's presence.

"Well, Miss Mazaki, I would hate if you were to breach curfew, even on accident. Come, I will take you home."

Placing his hands in the pockets of pressed dark slacks, Khanen Sanesu led the way from the infirmary, respectfully nodding at the nurse on the way out. Giving Yugi a farewell pat on the head and Atem a reassuring smile, she bowed them from the room, Anzu heading up the rear of the pack.

No one spoke on the way back out of the building. Atem didn't really call the silent conversation he was holding with Yugi as "speaking". Mostly Yugi just made a grab for his backpack, glaring when Atem kept it out of reach by holding it above his head. He used the few inches he had to his full advantage, never taking his eyes off the little starhead walking beside him.

Just before they approached the car still idling by the curb, Yugi made a lunge for his backpack. Rather than risk being knocked on his rear by the energetic ball of amethyst eyes and pouting lips, Atem let the boy reclaim his belongings, smiling and readjusting his glasses so they settled more comfortably on the bridge of his nose.

The driver, who Atem had come to know rather well in the last month, opened the rear doors for them, bowing low at the waist. Atem nodded respectfully in return, climbing in after Yugi. It was always best to treat even those hired to help you in your daily life with the kindness they were due. 

Once everyone had piled into the car and buckled in, the driver took their place up front, and his father asked Anzu for directions to her house. While the driver navigated the low traffic residential area, Atem and Anzu fell into a murmured discussion about the homework that was due on Monday. Yugi mostly just listened, tossing in his two cents every now and again, preferring to stare out of the tinted window past the broad shoulders of the Lieutenant General watching them all from the corner of his eyes.

Barely five minutes had passed before the elder Sanesu instructed the driver to stop a block away from Anzu’s place. A quaint little yellow house with a porch and whitewashed walls were all they could see from here, but a tall man with dark hair sat outside on the front steps, a mug of tea in one hand and a book in the other. Atem assumed that was her father, and his suspicions were confirmed a moment later.

“My dad is waiting for me. Thank you very much for the ride, sir.”

“If at any time you feel unsafe walking home after school on Fridays, I would be happy to offer you a ride should you need one.”

Smiling brightly in response, Anzu nodded and bid farewell to Atem and Yugi, giving the latter a Look he knew meant that they were not done talking about the incident. Resigning himself to a tedious conversation on Monday morning, Yugi fondly bid his friend farewell. The car did not move until Anzu’s father looked up from his book to greet his daughter. Satisfied that she was home and safe, the Lieutenant General instructed the driver to head back to the opposite side of town to drop Yugi off at the Game Shop.

Most of the drive was spent in companionable silence. Atem was slightly uncomfortable with his father being in such close proximity, so there was no chance for a private conversation with his charge. There was still time before the sun set, perhaps he could convince his father to linger for at least one cup of tea.

“Father?”

“Yes, my son.”

Sensing the hesitancy in his voice, Yugi glanced his way, diverting his attention from the buildings flashing by outside the window.

“Can we stay for a little while this time? I know you are busy, but I thought maybe just one cup of tea..” Atem cut himself off with a shake of his head, hands clasped nervously in his lap to keep from fidgeting.

Surprising them all, Khanen Sanesu nodded, a thoughtful expression stealing onto his face.

“A cup of tea sounds wonderful after a long day,” Turning a kind smile Yugi’s way, the boy couldn’t stop the pink tint from rushing into his cheeks at being addressed. “Wouldn’t you agree, Mister Mutou?”

“Y-yes, sir!” Yugi went back to staring out of the window, this time turning away from the older man sitting a foot away to instead look past the amused face of his Guardian. Rather than call him out on it, Yugi chose to ignore the grin that split his face and rivaled the very sun dipping towards the horizon. There was no need for him to feel smug about it, the rascal. Then again, he was the rascal who had saved his life, more than once now if he was to believe the intent hidden behind the dull eyes of his bully.

Were it not for Atem's quick thinking, they would have spent the rest of the drive back to the Game Shop in a tense silence, thick and filled with nervous glances and half-formed sentences. As they were under strict parental supervision, they kept the conversation light, each describing their favorite board games.

Atem preferred _senet_ , _mancala_ , and the like, while Yugi favored Monopoly and wanted to try his hand at Scrabble. 

"We have a copy of Hounds and Jackals back home that I could teach you to play another time if you like."

With a nod of agreement, Yugi opened the front door of the shop for Atem and his father, ushering them in before letting it shut behind them, bell tinkling merrily in response. As it was still the afternoon, his Grandfather had yet to close up shop for the day. Things were rather slow for a Friday; they could only see one customer, a young boy of maybe fourteen who leaned casually against the glass counter at the back while Sugroku rang up his purchases.

At the sound of the bell, Sugoroku looked towards the door, smiling at Yugi and his friend, nearly doing a double take at the literal tanned brickhouse in full military uniform standing in his doorway.

"Mister Mutou, I hope you don't mind us dropping in for a short visit."

The unknown teen appraised each of them briefly before offering a smile. Yugi returned the gesture gladly, and the room lit up with gilded golden light filtering in through the store windows. Coincidence, Atem mused, but a beautiful one nonetheless. 

"Of course, my boy, of course. I'll be with you in a moment."

Nodding, Atem gestured for his father to follow, heading over to one of the shelves to browse for anything that might catch his eye. After a moment's consideration, the elder Sanesu accompanied his son, and they lapsed into a respectful silence. Yugi, unsure of what to do with himself, approached the counter, heading behind the glass case to wait patiently.

It didn't take long before the customer left, departing with a cheery wave and a melodious chime of the bell above the door. With the last customer's departure, Sugoroku sighed and stretched, earning a few satisfying pops from his back. 

"Ah, that's better. Now, what can I do for you boys, and Mister..?" The elder Mutou trailed off, staring unabashedly up at the man now approaching the counter.

"Lieutenant General Khanen Sanesu. Egyptian Air Forces."

Sugoroku blinked, surprise written in the cracks of his wrinkled face. It was almost comical, Atem thought as he watched Yugi's grandfather drop a salute which was promptly mimicked by his father. 

"Sugoroku Mutou, Ancient History Professor at Domino University."

Atem, now standing beside his father, shared a Look with Yugi from across the glass divide that separated them. A raised eyebrow accompanied bitten bottom lips and suppressed snickers. 

"Might we trouble you for a cup of tea? My son assured me we would have the time."

"Of course, of course! I would hate to disappoint. Yamir is a fine young lad, and such impeccable manners! It does this old soul good to see such polite young people these days.."

If not for his current state, Yugi would have treated them all to a very loud, very undignified groan. As his Guardian, it was Atem's job to assist his charge, and so he did. By groaning very loudly, throwing in an eyeroll for good measure. Yugi covered his laughter with a cough that wasn't entirely false.

The elder Mutou seemed to notice something was wrong with his grandson as he neared, eyes flicking up to the bandages encircling the boy's throat, a frown marring his features.

"Yugi, what happened? Are you all right?"

Atem took half a step forward to attend to his charge before he realized the danger had long since passed. Yugi's comfort was out of his hands. For the moment.

"It's a bit of a long story. Can we talk upstairs?" Atem ventured, casting a hopeful glance up at his father. 

Khanen Sanesu nodded, gesturing for his son to go on ahead. With a murmured thank you, Atem followed his charge up the stair case and into the upstairs living room. When his father did not follow, the elder Sanesu waved his son off.

"So, Lieutenant General, how do you like Japan?"

With his father sufficiently distracted, Atem shrugged and went off in search of his charge.

He found Yugi draping his uniform jacket on the back of his desk chair, a solemn frown marring his childlike face. His backpack lay on the desk itself; it was relatively clean for a change. Not that Yugi was exceptionally messy, he just knew where everything was. Today, the desk held none of its usual clutter. The only thing of note was the solid golden box sitting on the far corner, the _udjat_ staring soullessly out at the room's occupants.

"Are you all right, Yugi?" Atem murmured, hoping not to startle the boy.

He remained leaning against the doorway, stepping no further until he gained permission. Only when Yugi turned those bright eyes his way did Atem relax, shoulders drooping minutely. He was wound tight, like a coil ready to spring at a moments's notice.

"Well, I think so. This is more annoying than anything, though." Yugi replied, pointing to the bandages wrapped around his neck. 

"May I?" asked Atem, gesturing to the room at large.

Yugi granted his permission with a slight nod. Atem always asked permission before he did anything directly involving his charge. Even casual displays of affection were usually broached with a "May I?" or "Is this okay?". He'd long since learned the importance of consent, though when it came to heat of the moment decisions, he threw consent to touch out of the window for the sake of Yugi's safety. 

The young Guardian entered the room, uncrossing his arms from his chest, letting them hang loosely at his sides. Carefully approaching his charge, he stopped within reaching distance, pausing to look the boy over. He seemed to be okay physically speaking, though now Atem was more worried about Yugi's mental state and how he was handling the incident.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

Yugi snorted lightly, turning fully to face his friend.

"You mean aside from saving my life for the second time?"

Atem's lips quirked in a semblance of a smile, but he held it in check for now.

"Yes, aside from that."

As far as Atem was concerned, it was just another day on the job, but for Yugi, it must have been frightening to deal with. 

"I dunno, 'Mir. You've done a lot already.." Yugi trailed off, rubbing gingerly at his throat and wincing at the way his voice clawed its way out with dry, rasping fingers.

Atem's heart stuttered at the veiled pain behind the lively amethyst eyes. Clenching and unclenching his hands, the young Guardian took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Taking a cautious step forward, he was now only a foot away.

"May I?" he asked, lifting both hands to rest an inch above Yugi's shoulders, nodding to the bandages around his throat.

Yugi took a moment to think about it, searching Atem's eyes with his own. He must have been satisfied with what he found, nodding his consent a second later.

With great care, as though he was handling a baby bird, Atem's fingertips ghosted over the bandaged area, watching Yugi's expression for any negative changes. 

"Does it hurt at all?"

"Not so much anymore."

A sigh of relief passed Atem's lips. At least he wasn't under any lasting discomfort. He would pay a visit early Monday morning to thank the school nurse whose name escaped him.

"That's good.." Atem left it at that for the moment, the pads of his thumbs wandering up to tilt Yugi's chin a bit higher. He watched with mild amusement as the flesh beneath his fingers ignited, a flush of pink coloring his round cheeks.

"Is this okay?"

He felt rather than saw Yugi swallow. He did not answer right away, pondering the feeling of Atem's warm and gentle hands where before there had been the cold and callous hands of the bully whose name he would not mention.

"Yes." Yugi paused, unwilling to move or remove the hands so carefully inspecting, probing, _caressing_ his sore and abused throat. "Thank you, by the way," At the look of confusion sent his way, Yugi added "for the whole saving my life thing."

"I will always be there for you, Yugi. No matter what."

Atem typically avoided saying things he did not mean. They were the truest words he had spoken in this lifetime, and he would make sure they remained so.

Yugi rolled his eyes, taking Atem by the wrists, but did not remove the hands at his throat.

"You're so corny, but.. thanks. I appreciate that."

He gave Atem's wrists a gentle squeeze before finally guiding them away from his throat. Even if he knew his Guardian's intentions were good, he was still wary of anyone putting their hands where his had just been. He'd allowed the contact if only to convince himself of his friend's concern. 

Atem chose not to comment, instead taking Yugi's hands in his own and giving them a light squeeze before letting go. He let his eyes wander about the room, looking anywhere but the golden box sitting less than five feet away and glittering under the overhead light as though it was mocking him.

"You know," he finally said, wine red gaze centered on the wall above Yugi's desk, "I think putting in a skylight right above your desk would do wonders for the space."

Tipping his head to the side, Yugi contemplated the suggestion, forefinger tapping against his lips as he thought.

"I don't know where you got the idea from, but I like it. I'll ask Grampa about it later."

"Speaking of your grandpa, I think he and my father are bonding without us. We can't let that stand, now can we?"

Winking playfully, he bowed Yugi from the room, the grand sweeping gesture causing laughter to bubble up and spill over, the sound reminding Atem of a wind chime in a gentle summer breeze.

As they descended the stairs to retrieve their relatives for that promised cup of tea, Atem thought he had never heard anything so beautiful and pleasant to his ears before that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sass is strong with this one.


	11. Year One: Swirling Snow and Shifting Sands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -slowly shoveling earth on myself- Wow, what a week!!  
> Jokes aside, I got a job!! It's a bit awkward, and only slightly stressful, but definitely manageable.  
> I'm still juggling two fics at once, so I'll sadly have to bump both of them down to a bi-weekly update, that way I don't stress myself out when I can't stay on schedule. Sorry for the inconvenience ya'll, but it will be better for me in the long run.

Christmas came and went in a flurry of snow, wind, and hot cocoa. New Year's followed right behind, the windows icing over as Jack Frost made his rounds. The young Guardian and his charge often pretended they breathed ice instead of fire upon the air. 

Ryou rang in the new year at 10pm, unable to make it to midnight. Nakhti let the boy use his shoulder as a pillow for all of five minutes before carrying him off to bed. He said nothing, tucking the covers around his small frame and turning out the light. He even left the door cracked, just in case. 

January blew in from the north in a howling cacophony, gusts of wind rattling the windows at night, much to Ryou's displeasure. He spent the afternoon on their first day back after winter break huddled against Jounouchi's side with more blankets than he thought possible forming a warm cocoon around them, hands tucked against their sides to fend off the cold.

They were sitting on the couch, watching an old game show while the snow outside gathered in little clumps on the window pane. It was getting late, and they both knew it, but neither made the move to leave their little nest. It was far too comfortable and warm, but like all good things, it could not last.

Nakhti found them curled up in the same position when he awoke fifteen minutes later, the sun having dipped behind the clouds long ago, but his internal clock knew better. Neither of them turned as he approached, although Ryou seemed to adjust his position slightly, white hair bobbing in and out of sight over the back of the couch. Tip toeing his way across the carpet, he thought it might be amusing to catch them unawares. It was a game they played, one only Nakhti himself derived any enjoyment from.

"Mornin', kids. How's the weather?"

As expected, Jou nearly fell off the couch. Ryou just yawned, turning to frown at his legal guardian.

"Rather cold, honestly. Quit doing that, you'll scare off my only friend."

Jounuchi picked himself up, scowling over the back of the couch, earning a shark-toothed grin in response. Swallowing back a pithy remark, Jou resumed his earlier position, refusing to acknowledge the thief as he tucked the blankets around Ryou and himself once more.

"I take it that's why you're hoggin' all the blankets?"

Ryou snorted, tucking said blanket more firmly about himself in case Nakhti got any ideas about taking them back. 

"Only a few from the closet in the hall."

Jou said nothing, preferring to stare straight ahead at the television screen. Only when Nakhti moved into the kitchen, already bored with the exchange, did he relax, shoulders drooping, chin knocking against his chest as he sighed. He found his voice a moment later as a cosmetic commercial aired.

"He's, uh.. not gonna eat me, is he?" Jou murmured, leaning into Ryou's side.

"I don't eat little kids.. unless you're offerin'?"

Once again, Nakhti had snuck up behind them without a sound, using the churning sounds of the coffee percolating behind him to mask his footsteps. He was leaning against the back of the couch now, head lolling on his arms and grinning like the cat that ate the canary. Jou, still not used to the thief's antics, squeaked, scrambling away from Ryou and the warmth their blanket nest provided.

"Let him alone, vagabond." Ryou sniffed, grabbing the thief's nose and shoving him away half-heartedly. The nest had been disturbed, and clearly they were not about to get it back. 

Nakhti huffed, rubbing at his nose as though offended. 

"Vaga- _what_ -now?" 

He did not expect the almost choreographed response, but the identical looks of confusion swept across each of their faces as though they had planned this all along.

"Don't either of you _read_?"

Jou and Nakhti exchanged stupefied looks. Ryou, not easily frustrated, was on his way to sitting them both down and giving them a much needed vocabulary lesson.

"Oh, never mind.." he sighed, sweeping wintry white fringe from his eyes, lamenting the loss of his lovely, warm, _comfortable_ blanket nest.

Jou, looking a bit sheepish, settled once more beside his ruffled Guardian, intending to at least apologize and finish the show with him.

"M'sorry, Ryou." he relented, tucking the blankets in and laying his head on Ryou's shoulder. 

"You have nothing to feel sorry for." Shifting position slightly, he turned narrowed brown eyes on the thief still casually leaning against the back of the couch. "You, however," his normally mild tone courted darkness like an old friend for a brief moment, "need to stop scaring my friend half to death." _Or else_ felt overdone, but was definitely implied.

Shrugging thin wiry shoulders, Nakhti yawned expansively, showing all his teeth. The scar beneath his right eye stretched with the motion, dusty violet eyes glittering with mischief.

"Fine, whatever." He muttered something unintelligible under his breath. It was not half-assed Japanese, but a fluent _something_ , probably Arabic or close to it. Ryou's eyebrows flirted with his hairline, but he said nothing, turning back to watch the last few minutes of the game show with Jounouchi.

"Don't mind him too much, as soon as the coffee is ready, he'll leave us alone."

Jou's grunt was his only answer. Right on time, the coffee maker finished stuttering and dripping, the rich smell of roasted to perfection coffee wafted towards them from the kitchen. Rough tongue darting out to moisten chapped lips, the thief stretched, sauntering over to the machine to pour himself a generous measure of black tar.

That's what Ryou liked to call it, anyway. Nakhti was not one for sweeteners. He once dared Ryou to take a taste of the blackened beverage, and howled with unrestrained laughter at the look of utter disgust on the boy's face. He hadn't touched the stuff since. 

Once Nakhti had gotten his daily dose of caffeine, the game show ended, credits rolling lazily down the screen. Jou yawned, stretching his arms out of the protection of the nest before they darted back into the warm, cottony folds. 

Nakhti leaned against the kitchen counter, sipping occasionally from the mug gripped tightly in both hands. The thief had already broken two other mugs because he kept holding them loosely by the handle. As penance, Ryou picked out a ceramic one with purple and blue flowers. Now he used it just to annoy the poor boy.

"Ain't it time you got home, kid?"

Jou huffed in response, tossing his Guardian a regretful look, disentangling himself from the twice ruined nest with ease before turning to help Ryou do the same.

"He's right, unfortunately. Come on, I'll walk you down."

Snorting into his coffee cup, Nakhti made his way over to the house phone in the hall.

"It's after dark, I need work, and you're not walkin' home with all that white bullshit falling from the sky." 

Ryou spared a moment from helping Jounouchi with his scarf to exhale a long suffering sigh.

"Language, _please_." 

Nakhti could be heard muttering in that same strange tongue before he picked up the phone and dialed a number from memory, sipping at his coffee while he waited for the line to pick up.

He waited for all of three seconds before a light, childlike voice answered the phone.

"Sanesu residence."

Dusty violet eyes widened, his grip slackening on the coffee mug in his hand. He nearly dropped it if not for his fast reflexes. Cursing in hieratic, he licked the scalding liquid from his hand, using his shoulder to prop the phone in the crook of his neck.

"Hello?" the voice laced with uncertainty asked. 

"Son of the King.." he murmured, switching to Arabic unconsciously.

A sharp intake of breath emanated down the line, hissing and spitting its way to the other end like an agitated viper ready to strike.

"You!" young Atem breathed, a series of expletives running rampant inside his mind.

That voice haunted his worst nightmares when he still wore the Double Crown of Kemet, the Millennium Puzzle a reassuring weight dangling from a leather cord around his neck. Now that voice was on the other end of the line, dull violet eyes surely narrowed in loathing at the sound of his own voice, a hesitant whisper compared to the harsh bark of laughter that rang out.

He had answered the phone at a command by his father, bogged down with paperwork as he was. It was not uncommon for him to take on small duties to help minimize the near constant stress his father was under. 

"So, Pharaoh, we meet again.." Nakhti murmured, a sneer inching its way onto his face with every passing second. He had been warned about this. He was not to engage Atem, regardless of what the Guardian might do to him if he ever found out about his presence. The Gods had been quite adamant about this. It was one of the main conditions for his return from the Afterlife. A quick appointment with Anubis, and he was granted Guardianship on the condition he use this second chance to reform his ways and facilitate positive changes in the world.

Though Atem's voice did not resemble the rich baritone he had as Pharaoh, there was no mistaking that feeling in the pit of his stomach; a sharp, buzzing _sting_ that cooled as it spread down to the tips of his toes.

"Thief.. how did -- _how_ are you -- what gives you the _right_..!"

Atem's voice caught in his throat, struggling to find the appropriate words for the raging, scything, _pulsing_ anger trying to claw its way out. His fierce, unrelenting grip on the phone caused the plastic to creak and his knuckles to turn white.

"Nakhti, who are you talking to? I thought you were calling our ride."

Nakhti froze, nearly forgetting about his tiny charge. Of course, that is the reason he had called the Lieutenant General in the first place. He never suspected to run into the Pharaoh of all blasted reincarnated souls.. 

"Mh, give a minute." There was that half-assed Japanese again. Where did he even learn to speak it?

On the other end of the line, Atem stood rooted to the spot. Across the room, his father shot an inquiring look his way. Holding up a finger to indicate he'd be just another minute before handing the device over, the world weary soul took a moment to breathe in deeply. He recognized that voice as well. It was not as developed, but there was no mistaking that polite, quiet tone. 

Swallowing down the panic and sorrow that threatened to engulf him, Atem listened very carefully, his senses abuzz with stinging hornets and flashes of icy cold.

Ryou, confused as to what the hold up was, had wandered over to pry Nakhti away from the phone. He couldn't understand a word the thief said, but judging by his tone, it gave him goosebumps just looking at the man.

"Put your dear daddy on the phone like a good little prince, would you? We have some adult things to discuss."

Lip curling in a semblance of a snarl, Atem switched over to hieratic to deliver a final parting line.

"If I so much as _feel_ you are threatening me, _or_ my family, you will pay _dearly_."

Venom seeping from his lips, Atem stalked over to his father to hand over the phone, keeping his face expressionless. He could not, would _not_ let his anger control him as it had done on so many occasions before. With a respectful nod, he excused himself on the premise of getting his homework done. The rest of the night was spent in agitated slumber, his dreams filled with blood, darkness, and a voice crying out for help. He knew that voice, and would recognize it even if he were to lose all the memories associated with his _ren_ a million times over. 

Jou eventually came to stand beside his Guardian, yanking on the thick wool gloves he'd brought with him, just in case the cold became too much.

"Everythin' okay?" he asked, eyes trained on the tanned thief now speaking in rapid fire Arabic into the receiver.

"I think so.." Ryou replied, tone laced with uncertainty.

He'd felt it again, that cooling sensation from months ago. It was the strangest thing; it felt so familiar, like he _knew_ something not quite right was going on. He couldn't place why, but he had a hunch that feeling would return again. Perhaps the young Guardian would finally get some answers to the numerous questions gamboling about his brain.

A minute later, Nakhti chucked the phone back into its cradle, turning back to the two ten-year-olds standing not five feet away, wearing identical confused expressions.

"Car will be here in five minutes. Wait inside so you don't freeze."

With that parting line, the thief shoved his hands in his pockets and stalked off down the hall, the door to his room shutting with an audible click a moment later.

"So, uh.. nice guy, huh?" 

Ryou shrugged, casting a worried glance down the hall before turning back to the television, surfing the channels until he found something worth watching. 

They ended up catching the last few minutes of an anime that seemed rather heavy; even the protagonist exhibited a kind of sharp, prickling darkness that set Ryou's teeth on edge just listening to his voice.

He sat on the arm of the couch while Jou took up sentry by the window, staring off into space and tracking the falling snow as it fell to earth in graceful patterns, each one different from the last.

A loud beep sounded somewhere below, indicating their ride was here. 

"Oh, right on time. I can walk you down if you like."

Tearing his gaze away from the tiny dancing flakes, Jou smiled, approaching the door with his Guardian a step or two behind.

"Sure thing, Ryou."

They kept up a steady stream of conversation as they descended the stairs to the ground floor of the apartment building, nodding to the desk clerk as they passed.

The wind had calmed with the onset of night, but that did not stop the cold from biting at exposed patches of skin. Neither of them wanted to be out in this kind of weather for long, especially at this hour. 

"Hey, I was just wondering," Ryou began nervously, rubbing at his arms to fend off the cold. "what do you want for your birthday? It's coming up, right?"

Jou blinked, a blush creeping into the arches of his cheeks. That was probably a result of the steadily dropping temperatures, though. Ryou assumed nothing, but he did wonder at times if the things he said and did caused it to happen. 

"Yeah, but it's in a couple o' weeks, you got time. I don't really need anythin' anyway."

Jou scuffed the sole of his sneaker against the snow covered concrete, watching as a plume of white burst from the tip and scatter to the winds.

"You're not getting out of a gift that easy. I'll find something for you, even if it's just baking more cookies."

Jou's eyes lit up with a flicker of interest, a grin slowly carving a path across his face.

"Well, I wouldn't ever say no to your cookin'. I gotta get home, though. See ya tomorrow, Ryou!"

With a parting wave and a smile that lit up the dreary streets with a soothing, sunny warmth, Jou hopped into the waiting car, closing the door behind him and obscuring him from sight.

Ryou returned the wave, watching as the car pulled out into the driving snow, fading from sight around the next corner. Feeling as though he was being watched, he cast about for anyone that looked remotely suspicious. Finding nothing, he turned to duck into the apartment building, pausing on the thresh hold to glance up towards the fourth floor.

A dark figure stood leaning casually against the glass, staring down into the dimly lit streets. Tipping his head to the side, the breeze playing about the stark white tresses, he carefully observed the figure for a moment. It crooked a finger his way, revealing a flash of greying hair and tanned flesh. 

Teeth chattering, Ryou scurried back inside, eager to return to the warmth of his abandoned nest of soft cotton. It was just Nakhti, probably making sure he didn't dally on his little errand. 

He spent the rest of the night wondering what made the thief so on edge. There were no agitated outbursts, or nervous fidgeting. Nakhti simply radiated an intimidating aura, unapproachable in every sense of the word. 

The next two weeks were spent in relative harmony, making plans for Jounouchi's birthday and spreading positivity everywhere he went. Nakhti finally calmed down after three nights spent in irritated silence. Ryou made himself smaller, never questioning the foul mood his caretaker found himself in. The thief did not take his feelings out on the boy, choosing to turn those destructive energies inward. He was not here to bring chaos and sew discord, but he was having a difficult time coming to terms with the son of his mortal enemy residing in the same time and space.

He departed from his previous life in a terrified stupor, his skin alight with the scorching sun of Egypt as his body dissolved into sand. The occasional nightmare still plagued him, flashing back to the moment before his demise, the face of his once hated enemy burned into his eyes for all eternity, the cry for help silenced with a rustling thump. 

Gripping the handle of the blue and purple mug until his fingers went numb, Nakhti shook himself from his poisonous reverie, taking a gulp of coffee and watching Ryou flit about the house, finding comfort in the monotony of his morning routine. Relaxing his shoulders with a sigh, he called the boy to his side with a sharp whistle.

"Squirt, c'mere."

That was the thing about Nakhti, he never addressed you by name. It was always kid, squirt, boy, or even small person, but never his name. He didn't care to ask why, and knowing the thief, he'd just get a half-assed response, if any at all.

Shouldering his backpack with a hum of acknowledgement, Ryou met the thief at the kitchen table, plopping into the chair across from him.

"Something up?" he asked innocently, not quite looking into those weary eyes that seemed to stare right through him.

"Mh. I'll be gone all night, so get to bed early. Feed yourself, do homework, clean up. I'll be back tomorrow."

Ryou couldn't help it, his natural curiosity kicked in, better judgment taking a back seat.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

Well, this was going nowhere fast. With a faint sigh, Ryou hopped down from his spot at the table, adjusting the straps of his backpack and waving farewell.

"All right, see you tomorrow, then."

Nakhti turned to watch his charge leave the apartment, when a thought nagged at the back of his mind like a nest of angry hornets.

"Small person."

Freezing, his hand on the doorknob, Ryou poked his head back in to stare headlong at the thief, wondering what on earth he could want now.

"Yes?"

Nakhti seemed to stew on the words for a moment, working them around his tongue before finally speaking.

"Be careful, and have good day."

Surprised, but rather pleased, the little Guardian shot a grateful smile the thief's way before finally closing the door behind him and going on his merry way to school. Jou met him outside the front steps, bundled up from head to toe and catching snowflakes on his tongue.

Silvery laughter poured from his lips as he joined in, eventually racing his charge down the block and around the corner from sight. Nakhti, watching them from the window, finished off his coffee in one great gulp, idly licking the last droplets collecting on the rim. 

He had some business to attend to, the kind little children should not be present for. 

It was time to go on the hunt for a god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a part of the soul, a person's _ren_ (rn 'name') was given to them at birth and the Egyptians believed that it would live for as long as that name was spoken, which explains why efforts were made to protect it and the practice of placing it in numerous writings.
> 
> This was supposed to be another cute and fluffy chapter full of rainbows and laughing cotton fluffs..  
> And then TKB said "nope, this one is mine now" so.. what ya gonna do..
> 
> I headcanon TKB as having PTSD. I mean, he literally watched his entire village get slaughtered, all to make the Millennium Items a thing. That's something you never get over. He knew he would encounter Atem in this lifetime eventually, he just didn't think it would be so soon, hence the biting remarks and suppressed anger.  
> .  
> I hope the reveal wasn't contrived or boring, I just got tired of looking at this chapter tbh.


	12. Year One: Life, Death, and the Pursuit of Happiness

Christmas dinner was spent in the pleasant company of Yugi and his family sitting around the large dining room table, a rack of lamb with breaded egg on a bed of rice, or _fettah_ , making a delectable main course. For the first time in this lifetime, Atem was comfortable in his own home, exchanging pleasant conversation with each of his guests in turn, delighting in the occasional chuckle from the head of the table where his father exchanged war stories with Sugoroku, who was only too pleased to have an excuse to exercise his rusty Arabic.

Atem sat next to his charge, who dug in heartily, praising the cook in the same breath. Apparently, he was willing to try anything once. Directly across from Atem sat Sugoroku, chatting amicably with his father in broken Arabic. Yugi's mother looked on fondly, asking for the recipe to the _balady_ bread as a lull in the conversation looped around.

After dinner, they were served hibiscus tea in the parlor, each taking up a spot on the couch, or in Sugoroku and Khanen Sanesu's case, a cushy armchair by the fireplace. Tapping his mother on the arm, Yugi leaned over to whisper something in her ear. With a nod and conspiratorial wink, she reached into her shirt pocket, bringing out a small rectangle wrapped in bright paper and tied off with a tiny red ribbon.

Murmuring a quick thank you, Yugi took the offered square, turning to Atem, a shy smile turning up the corners of his lips.

"It's not much, but.. Merry Christmas, Yamir."

Bemused, Atem held out his hand. The small square tipped onto his palm, the bright wrapping paper bearing images of Kuriboh snuggling a candy cane. Eyes alight with curiosity, he carefully picked at the tape at the edges, slowly peeling the snuggling Kuribohs from his prize.

The red ribbon fell away at last, revealing a shiny card resting atop the wrapping paper. With reverent care, Atem held it up to the light, watching as the background shimmered with each movement of his wrist.

Exhaling a stuttered breath passed suddenly dry lips, Atem stared into the fuzzy face of Kuriboh, his attack and defense points displayed clearly beneath the description he had long since memorized.

"Yugi, this is.. _thank you._ " At a loss for words, Atem set the card carefully in his lap, turning back to his charge, red-violet eyes reflecting the flickering flames, his heart swelling with adoration.

Ever modest, Yugi shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It was nothing, really. Grampa helped me find it."

Sugoroku grinned, tipping his head their way.

"Not too difficult to find, that one. The seller was all too willing to let me have it, and at a fair price, too!"

Atem was humbled by the generosity Yugi and his family exhibited. Bowing his head in return, he swept the unruly gold fringe from his eyes, using that as an excuse to swipe the wetness pooling at the corners on the edge of his sleeve. It wasn't his eye giving him trouble this time, but the swell of emotion brought on by the touching gesture. He was surprised that Yugi even remembered his off-handed remark about the card.

"Thank you, Mister Mutou. Kuriboh will have an honored place among my collection."

Yugi beamed, eyes sparkling, smile threatening to split his face in two.

"Happy to hear it, m'boy. Always treat your cards with respect, and they'll do the same for you."

Atem accepted the advice with a nod. He firmly believed this to be true, always had.

"I have something for you as well, Yugi. One moment."

Setting his tea cup safely on the side table with his Kuriboh, Atem hopped down from his place on the couch and darted off into another part of the house. He returned a few moments later, hands behind his back and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Approaching the couch, he came to a stop less than a foot away. Bringing his hands from behind his back in a flourish, he presented a small box that sat in the palms of his hands. Wrapped in royal purple wrapping paper and topped with a tiny gold bow, it was the prettiest little thing Yugi had ever seen.

Carefully setting his own tea aside, Yugi reached forward, stopping an inch away from touching the box itself.

"May I?" he asked, locking eyes with Atem.

A cheeky little grin slid its way onto his face without permission. With a nod, he watched as Yugi lifted it from his hands, the pads of his fingers marking a tingling path where they touched bare skin.

Just as Atem had done before, his charge carefully removed the tape holding the wrapping paper together, setting it aside for safe keeping. Atem joined him back on the couch, making a face as the gold bow was squished onto his head. That was the second time Yugi had stuck something there. Something told him he wouldn't get away with wearing _this_ for a week.

He wore the golden bow like a crown as Yugi marveled over his present, a specially painted _senet_ pawn.

"Wow, 'Mir! It's beautiful. Did you do this yourself?"

Holding the pawn gingerly at eye level, Yugi examined its surface with curious delight. It was simple, yet elegant. Painted in differing shades of blue, it reminded Yugi of a calm river; the colors swirling together to create a semblance of water. Atem had stayed up until midnight to make sure that everything was perfect.

"I did. Merry Christmas, Yugi."

"I really like it, thank you so much!"

On a whim, Atem took the red ribbon taped to the front of the Kuriboh wrapping paper and untied it. Gently prying one of Yugi's hands from examining the pawn further, he wrapped the tiny piece of bright nylon around Yugi's middle finger, tying it off with a perfect bow.

"Now we each have a Christmas bow," he said, pointing to the golden bow atop his deep red curls.

Yugi's mother giggled into her tea cup, her son too busy marveling at his fingers to care. A shy smile adorning his features, he held up both hands; in one, the painted pawn sat innocently on his palm, the gold hieroglyphs carved into the side catching his eye momentarily before moving to the ribbon tied around his other finger.

Giving them an experimental wiggle, he glanced up at his Guardian just in time to catch him exchanging a look with his father. Looking back and forth from one Sanesu to the other, Yugi coughed awkwardly, certain the silent conversation had to be about him.

Atem shook his head, tearing his gaze away from his father's raised eyebrow. At Yugi's questioning tilt of the head, he simply smiled.

"He was wondering why I chose that specific phrase to carve into your _senet_ pawn, I think." he ventured, index finger pointing to the auric characters carved among azure waves.

Sugoroku chuckled, having caught a clear glimpse of it earlier as his grandson examined his present. Sure, it was an older dialect than he was used to dealing with, but the meaning was clear.

"What does it say?" Yugi asked, turning the carved piece of wood so that the characters glinted in the firelight.

The corners of his lips twitched as he fought the smirk that threatened to split his cheeks.

"Hail Sobek."

Yugi's melodic giggles mixed with his father's rich laughter; the elder Mutou soon joined in, creating a pleasant wave that washed over Atem, setting him adrift on the comforting sounds.

Feeling slightly out of the loop, Yugi's mother looked on, watching both boys over the rim of her tea cup. Soon the laughter faded, leaving the room quiet once more, the merry crackling of the flames the only sound to be heard.

Later in the evening, the sun just dipping below the horizon in a glorious conflagration of orange and red streaks across the deepening expanse of indigo, Atem and his father bid the Mutous good night. Exchanging a brief hug with Yugi, chuckling when the tiny golden bow nearly tangled itself in his fringe, he promised to talk with him again as soon as he had a free moment during their break.

Once the three Mutous were safely inside the summoned taxi, Yugi turned to wave out the back window as it pulled into the street, carrying its precious cargo back to the Game Shop across town. Atem drew in a deep breath, arm dropping back to his side as the taxi left his sight.

His father's hand entered his line of sight, carding through his bangs in a soothing motion, brushing them back and out of the grip of his glasses. Plucking the tiny bow from his hair, Atem made a distressed sound as his father held it up to examine it closely.

"May I?" he asked, noting his son's unwavering gaze.

Swallowing down the remark he would have made had it been anyone else, he gave a slow nod, watching with hawk-like eyes as his father stuck the tiny bow to the front pocket of his white button up shirt.

Shaking his head with a chuckle, he followed his father inside the house, shutting the door behind them with a soft click. Collecting his wrapping paper and dropping off his tea cup and saucer in the kitchen sink, Atem bid his father good night, knowing the treasured bow was in good hands.

The Kuriboh wrapping paper gained an honored place by the shrine beneath his window, as did the card itself. He did not yet have a card collection, but he knew that as he grew older, his collection would grow and flourish.

A sudden sharp _sting_ lanced though his soul, his vessel shuddering in response. There was only one reason for that particular sensation; he was being summoned by a god. With no time to prepare himself, Atem struck the floor on his side with a muffled thump, his glasses slipping from his nose to land nearby. He only had time to curl himself into a tight ball before an inky blackness enveloped him in its writhing folds, his consciousness slipping away like water between splayed fingers.

A gentle breeze swirled above, whispering through the tree tops, the tips of Atem's mahogany hair dancing and swaying as he slowly came to. Blinking slowly in the sudden sunshine, he winced, hissing and throwing an arm up to shield his face.

"Son of Ra. Finally awake, I see."

The voice was neither masculine nor feminine, or maybe it was a bit of both. The raspy whisper tore at Atem's ears, lifting him from the comforting folds of unconsciousness.

Startled from his self-examination - the heavy weight of gold adorning his brow, neck, arms, and legs were his first clue that he was not currently the ten year old of a few moments ago - Atem sat up straight, the coarse tree bark digging into his linen tunic.

Sitting directly across from him, resplendent in floor length robes of blood red trimmed in gold thread splayed about their bare feet, sat the god Osiris. Their long coils of hair flowed like a waterfall to their waist, auric eyes piercing through to Atem's soul.

"Mighty Osiris. You summoned me?"

"I did. We must talk about your recent encounter with someone whom you are very familiar."

There were any number of people, including his charge, that Osiris could mean. Taking stock of his surroundings, Atem found himself sitting among the gardens of his old palace, his back against a sturdy fruit-bearing tree, the grass at his feet coarse and brown where the god sat before him. Osiris was the god of both life and death, it was only natural that nature should reflect their whims in the Afterlife.

Atem said nothing, glancing at the spiked tail that curled about Osiris' feet, the same color as their hair. Still he said nothing as the god plucked a fruit from a low hanging branch, slowly dragging a sharp black talon down the center and splitting it cleanly in half. Holding one half of the fruit in each hand, they held it out for Atem to see.

It was a pomegranate, its juicy innards on display for the world.

"What does this fruit remind you of, sun child?"

It was a loaded question, but one that he answered anyway.

"The _ieb_.. the heart."

"What does the heart do?"

He was not here to give a scientific lecture on the functions of a heart, so instead he told the god exactly what they wanted to hear, knowing that his lack of patience would cost him harshly.

"It keeps one's _khat_ alive and healthy as the seat of our emotions and will."

"Do you think with your heart, sun child?"

Osiris began idly picking out small pieces of pulp from the left half of the fruit, offering Atem the right half. Taking it in both hands, he mimicked the god's actions, though he lacked their grace. Usually, he just did whatever his heart told him was right, though that was not always the case.

"Sometimes," he murmured, savoring the sweetness coating his tongue.

"Where is your heart now?" asked the god in a raspy whisper, holding the empty pomegranate shell in their palm.

Tipping his head to the side, Atem considered the question seriously. His heart did not beat with its familiar rhythm in the Afterlife, but that was not what Osiris meant, surely.

Fruit juice coated the god's hands like blood as they tossed the empty shell, landing somewhere behind them with a muted thump. It began to rapidly decay, the grass around it turning limp and crumbling to ash in a matter of seconds. Atem, only half finished with his portion, frowned, opening and closing his mouth several times before the answer finally came to him.

"It lies with the person who is most precious to me."

"Who is most precious to you?"

The answer was so easy, it rolled off his tongue as though he had been born to say it. There was never a doubt that the partner of his mind, the other half of his soul, held Atem's heart.

"Yugi Mutou."

The once Pharaoh could not see the subtle quirk of the god's lips behind the high collared robe, but the glint in their eyes was unmistakable.

"Which one?"

Atem's answer froze in the back of his throat, the sharp intake of air surging into his lungs leaving him feeling empty, as though Osiris had meant to harm rather than heal.

"Come back to me when you find the answer."

A stiff nod was his only reply, not trusting himself to speak just yet. Silence reigned for a time as the son of Ra finished the last of the small succulent pods, glancing up at the divine being before him every now and then, waiting to be dismissed.

As the last of the fruit passed his lips, Atem threw the empty shell to join its brethren, his half coming to rest beside the rotting remains of Osiris's labor.

"Life and death, equals for all time," the god whispered, drawing Atem's gaze once more. "Everyone is born equal, and everyone dies equal. Is this not so?"

"Indeed," came the soft reply, the wind playing about the crimson coils and lifting the strands from the sparkling circlet of braided gold upon Osiris's brow. "but what we make of ourselves during the life we are given is what defines us all."

"Well spoken, sun child."

Atem nodded, taking the compliment in good grace, as was expected.

"The thief was not content to die a martyr for a cause he did not fully understand."

Hands fisting in the grass on either side of him, the young son of Ra held his tongue, biting back an acerbic response. He could taste the poisonous words on the tip of his tongue; he need only open his mouth to let them loose.

"Blame Anubis. He took pity on the child and sent him back.. for a price."

That got his attention, the gears in his brain churning to life.

"Why would Anubis bother with a servant of Zorc?"

"That is something you will have to ask him."

Of course, asking the most elusive divine being a simple question was never an easy task. Atem let himself relax, slowly uncoiling the dread lodged in the pit of his stomach at the mention of the jackal-headed god.

"If it is any consolation, the thief king is a thief no more."

He took no solace in that, just petty and content enough to hate Bakura for the rest of his days.

A soft exhalation passed the god's berry stained lips, turning to motion with a sweeping gesture to the rest of the garden.

"The past is dead, Atem. Let it lie in the grave where it belongs."

Their tone brooked no argument, nor was he foolish enough to try. Atem let the subject drop, leaving his feelings on the matter unresolved. A dull heat spread from the crown on his head down to the tips of his toes, seeping into the grass at their feet. Where the coarse brown grass met the feet of the divine, green shoots sprouted forth, covering the earth in jade, the smell of decay replaced with the sweet scents of jasmine and honey.

"Life overtakes death, covering the land in a blanket of green; where darkness once flourished, only light may reign supreme," intoned Osiris. Rising to their feet, the divine being tipped the Pharaoh's golden fringe with an ebony talon, leaving traces of pomegranate juice where it raked down his cheek, resting a thumb on Atem's lower lip.

The young Guardian neither moved nor spoke, but he was not afraid. Fear had no hold over him in this place of serene beauty.

"Go now, sun-born child, and bequeath your heart to its rightful place."

The last thing Atem felt before Osiris released his soul was the freezing breath of the divine on his cheeks, the smell of jasmine and honey, and the taste of pomegranate juice on his tongue trailing a bloody path down his chin.

He awoke in the same place he had fallen, curled in a tight ball on the plush carpet next to his desk. Atem stretched, uncurling from the tight ball to rest on his back, his muscles shivering in protest. Lying spread-eagled on the floor, he let his mind wander for a time, considering the god's every word carefully. Eventually, he retrieved his glasses, inspecting them for damage. Satisfied, he returned them to the bridge of his nose, using the desk chair to get to his feet.

There was nothing left to do now but get ready for bed, the stars shining brightly outside his bedroom window indicating the passage of time. It seemed the world had gone on turning, despite his encounter with the divine.

As he climbed under the covers ten minutes later, dressed in a pair of his favorite pajamas, Atem placed his glasses on the bedside table and turned on his side, facing the wall. He received more questions than answers, but he was not deterred. The gods were once again challenging him, encouraging the weary soul on his journey through this lifetime with puzzles to solve and obstacles to overcome.

One question above all others raged in the forefront of his mind as he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

_What price did the thief pay to return from the dead?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An important part of the Egyptian soul was thought to be the _jb_ , or heart. The heart was believed to be formed from one drop of blood from the child's mother's heart, taken at conception. To ancient Egyptians, the heart was the seat of emotion, thought, will and intention.
> 
>  _Khat_ \- the physical body
> 
> I love writing the gods and giving them unique personalities. This chapter is actually quite important, so no worries, we'll delve into the answers to all the questions in future chapters.


	13. Year One: Seeds of Sympathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love that writer's block + illness combo. #nice  
> This chapter is more from TKB's perspective than anything else.  
> That being said, insert warning for mild language usage here. Enjoy!

True to his word, Nakhti did not stay longer than the time it took Ryou to walk into the apartment building after walking home from the park with Jou, the rays of the fading sun casting steadily lengthening shadows across the cityscape. From his vantage point in the nearby alley, he could make out the light from their fourth floor window as it switched on, casting a merry glow from behind the thin curtain. Satisfied his tiny charge was safe, it was time to put his plan into action.

Unfortunately, one did not simply summon a god. The impudence from having such haughty thoughts would surely get Ammut's attention, at the very least. He liked having a soul, even sour and tainted by shadows as it was, thank you very much.

Skirting by the few late-afternoon pedestrians, Nakhti made his way down the back streets, kicking snow out of his way as he went. He despised the cold and the fluffy white garbage that came with it. Sure, the desert grew frighteningly frigid once Ra's disk had set, Nut's heavenly belly sparkling brilliantly overhead, but it hardly ever rained. That was not the only source of his foul mood, however.

In this life, Nakhti Bakura was still just a kid himself; at only sixteen, he had managed to eke out a living for himself in a foreign country, all thanks to Ryou's father. The man traveled the world in search of ancient historical artifacts. Upon meeting Khanen Sanesu on a solitary trip to Egypt five years ago, the two had become fast friends. Not long after, Nakhti had shown up, covered in cuts and bruises, begging for a safe place to stay.

At least, that's what his memories told him. Shoving bare and calloused hands deep into the pockets of his beloved crimson coat - lovingly made by the dearly departed wife of the Lieutenant General, and recreated to fit the more modern era - the grey-haired youth slipped into the wealthier part of town, looking for all the world like a disgruntled teen on the way to a friend's house. 

It wasn't that far from the truth. 

If Nakhti were truly honest with himself, he wasn't entirely sure what he was looking for out on the snow covered streets of Domino. For this to work, he only had two options.

He could wait for his patron god, Anubis, to summon him and beg for council.

Or, and in Nakhti's opinion, the _least_ desirable option: pay a visit to the pint-sized Pharaoh and at least attempt to make amends for his actions in his previous lifetime.

A derisive snort followed that train of thought. The consequences of _those_ actions could be far-reaching, and he'd be twice damned if something happened to ruin his chances as Ryou's Guardian. 

It wasn't the best job in the world; there were times where he wished he could feel _something_ other than cold indifference towards the boy. 

Sometimes, when his charge was in the throes of some terrible nightmare, he would slip into his bedroom and curl around the boy, feathery locks tickling his cheek and shoulders as he held his thrashing charge, waiting until Ryou had settled before tucking him in again and leaving whence he came. 

It happened a couple of times a month, and he spoke not a word of it. Ryou was a Guardian himself, yet he still didn't know about Nakhti's _special circumstances_ , nor would he ever willingly let it slip. He had to remain ignorant of his situation for as long as possible, at least until his Guardian senses matured.

There was a perpetual _ache_ in the center of his chest; nothing he did would ease the pain that clung like an annoying burr to his spirit. It pissed him off, but there was nothing he could do about it. That was the price you paid for cheating your way back to life.

Clutching the throbbing void over his sternum where his _ieb_ used to be, dusty violet eyes roaming his surroundings, Nakhti wandered the streets with no particular path in mind. His feet carried him towards the Sanesu residence of their own accord, trudging through thick, fluffy carpets that reminded him of angels' wings. He didn't believe in such bullshit, but it was an amusing thought.

Feet crunching through slick gravel underfoot, the young man noted that someone, or probably several someones, had taken the time to shovel the entire driveway. Snow still clung to his hair and boots, souring his mood further. 

_Fuck snow_ , he thought angrily, kicking up a sizable cloud as he approached the front gates with a scowl. Give him some nice sand dunes to navigate, or water to swim in. Hell, even a filthy marketplace, bodies jostling together as merchants hawked their wares, a veritable den of sin sleeping just beneath the surface. Now _that_ was home.

Nakhti paused across from the intercom, crouching in the deep shadows of the outside wall, peeking around the corner to survey the front lawns.

Again, two options presented themselves to the former thief. 

He could page the intercom and ask _nicely_ to visit the Lieutenant General. They were friends, after all. Unfortunately, Nakhti Bakura didn't do _nice_.

Or, he could sneak his way passed security, flimsy as it was. This appealed to his darker side, but there was always the possibility of being caught. So far, he'd been caught by security twice, but Nakhti treated it like a game of cat and mouse. 

Then again, that's what he lived for: the _thrill_ of the hunt. Anticipation surged through his veins, teeth glinting in the ruddy glow of a street light as he crept around the perimeter, keeping low to the ground and using whatever cover nature provided.

Waiting until the security detail changed shifts, Nakhti crept from his hiding place, easily scaling the wall to land on the manicured lawn with a muffled thump. Keeping low to the ground, the mischievous youth stole across the grounds, a mere whisper on the wind, snow-slicked gravel making a satisfying crunch underfoot as he neared the tall rectangular brick edifice. 

Stealing a glance up at the roof, he noted with some small surprise the flag of Egypt, flying at full staff, fluttering helplessly in the continual breeze. Shivers wracking his wiry frame, Nakhti skirted the next corner, dusty violet eyes flicking over his surroundings in a perpetual dance, as though he could not physically sit still for even a moment.

The flag's status kept him on his toes, ever alert for the telltale footfalls of campus security. It seemed the Lieutenant General was home for a change. The young Guardian snorted, cracking his knuckles as he found his customary entrance into the house - a window on the second floor, beige curtains pulled back to reveal a dark void - before gearing himself up to climb the twenty or so feet to his goal.

A loud crunch sounded to his left in the middle of his jump. Cursing under his breath in hieratic, Nakhti changed course, feeling the smooth brick under calloused fingers before he dug his heels into the wall and launched himself towards the thick snow drift off to his right. 

A beam of light swung across his vision, momentarily blinding him. It killed his recovery maneuver, landing roughly in a heap at the roots of a towering oak. Spitting thick gobbets of snow and ice from between chapped lips, Nakhti disentangled himself from the tree roots, ducking behind the wide trunk. Panting heavily and wiping his mouth clean on a gold-trimmed crimson sleeve, the former thief king waited, adrenaline pounding in his veins. 

A rustling from behind startled the boy into action. Bolting from his hiding spot, Nakhti fled the scene, retracing his footsteps through the thick blankets of snow back towards the window. He was going to make it this time, he was _sure_ of it.

Apparently, luck was not on his side tonight. 

A thickly muscled arm lashed out, coming right from his blind spot. Grabbed by the scruff, Nakhti could only grunt as he was flung face down in the snow, a heavy weight settling onto his spine. Wriggling to no avail, he cursed fluently around another mouthful of snow, wincing as his arms were yanked behind his back.

"Back at it again, Bakura? Have you no shame?"

The thickly accented Arabic grated on his ears as he was finally plucked up by the neck of his beloved coat, held out at arm's length while a black cloth was shoved onto his head.

Ever one to have the last word, Nakhti couldn't resist a parting jibe.

"Your sow of a mother had none when she birthed you."

That remark cost him a sharp pain between his shoulder blades. Hissing furiously, Nakhti struggled and kicked as he was led off, hands secured behind his back with thin, scratchy plastic ties, his feet dancing over the snow and not once touching ground.

The crunch of snow under his feet changed to a rhythmic click, the steady footfalls somehow soothing his frayed nerves. What he wouldn't give to be a couple years older! Not that he would have killed anyone, but being physically stronger didn't hurt either.

Muffled voices filtered through the cloth bag over his head, rapid fire Arabic from one male to another. He even thought he recognized one of them, but then the voice faded as he was once more led further into the bowls of the mansion.

Another minute or two rolled by before he was mercifully plopped into a chair, his hands secured to the arms and the bag snatched from his head.

Blinking in the sudden light, Nakhti was met with a large wooden desk, a fire crackling merrily behind the high-backed leather swivel chair. Testing his bonds, he struggled to free himself with brute strength alone. The sharp plastic dug into his wrists, leaving angry red marks in their wake.

A set of footsteps drew his attention towards the doorway. 

"Oh, Nakhti.. what will I ever do with you?"

Towering over the rest of his men, Khanen Sanesu made an impressive figure as he strode towards his desk, flanked by two members of security.

"Let me break in once. Might be fun." he quipped, switching over to Japanese. He still couldn't get a good grasp on the foreign tongue, but he knew the security members had an even tougher time with it than he did. 

The elder Sanesu snorted, gesturing at the shivering youth tied to one of his chairs.

"You're being unreasonable. Release him."

With a long suffering sigh of a man doomed to repeat history, one of the security men detached himself from the Lieutenant General's side, flicking open an army knife and cutting the boy free with two deft strokes of the sharp blade.

Shaking the snow from his greying hair, Nakhti stood, massaging his wrists and glaring at the room at large. 

"Getting rougher with me. I don't like it," came the grumpy reply.

Under the watchful eyes of Khanen Sanesu and his men, Nakhti ventured over to the polished wooden desk, throwing himself down into the leather chair and picking up the first object he could lay his hands on.

A tiny golden bow no bigger than the palm of his hand caught his eye. No sooner had the shiny material caressed his palms than it was yanked away and placed gingerly on the opposite corner beside a framed photograph.

"What do you want, Nakhti?" the Lieutenant General sighed, standing over the boy and vowing to keep all shiny objects from his wandering hands.

"Visiting," he answered gruffly, staring at the photo with narrowed eyes and furrowed brows. A younger Khanen Sanesu stared back at him, towering over his wife and son, resplendent in a tailored suit and tie. It made for a beautiful family portrait, but it only made the void in his chest throb with want.

"You should use the front door like everyone else, then."

A derisive snort followed as the youth spun in the chair, already growing bored with the exchange. The elder Sanesu knew he had to keep the boy engaged before he moved on to other, less savory topics.

"It's early for you. Why not wait until tomorrow?" If he were honest with himself, he wasn't sure he would be too keen on the answer.

Nakhti came to a stop, hands clenching the leather armrest tightly. There was still time for him to change his mind and try another tactic, but the protesting ache in his chest was strong tonight, and he would not be satisfied until it ebbed.

"Not seen your little runt in awhile. Wanted to say hello."

He wasn't looking for forgiveness. In fact, he fully expected the ten year old to rip him a new one. As long as it made the pain fuck off for _one night_ , then it would be worth whatever the pint-sized pharaoh tossed his way.

"He's in his room upstairs. _Try_ not to make a racket." The order in his voice was clear, no matter how Nakhti seemed to ignore him.

Shaking his head with a sigh, the Lieutenant General waved him off reluctantly. Now that he'd been caught, Nakhti would hopefully behave himself a little better. His bad habit of breaking and entering only applied to him anyway, and the boy only did it for the challenge presented to him. 

Hopping down from the expensive chair and leaving it spinning in his wake, Nakhti delightedly made his way passed security, tossing a mocking salute as he left the room in search of his target. 

He knew the layout of the mansion by heart now, easily navigating his way passed two maids dressed in black and gold uniforms on his way up the stairs. One of them, a young girl no older than himself, looked back at him as he made his way up to the next floor. Nakhti barely glanced her way, sinful violet eyes swept her from head to toe before moving on. He knew most of the staff at this point, so she must be new.

The other, a matronly woman with silver hair swept back in a neat chignon at the back of her neck, stared after his retreating form, disdain etched into every grim line of her face. He paid her no mind, far too used to such treatment, turning the corner and heading straight for the pharaoh's room.

Face to face with a nondescript wooden door, the only indication it belonged to a young boy was the handmade sign pinned to the front. In unusually neat script, the boy's name stood out in a rich navy that suited the dark wood just fine. 

Squinting, Nakhti tried to make out the characters one by one. Contrary to popular belief, he _could_ read, it was just a slow going process for him. Already bored, Nakhti paused to consider his next actions.

Before he could so much as blink, that opportunity was taken away from him as the door flung open, revealing a ten year old Atem in the doorway. Fists clenched tightly at his sides, shadows danced in the depths of his eyes, accentuating the cold fury etched in every fiber of his being as he beheld the former thief outside his door.

Feeling as though he was staring into the face of a miniature god, Nakhti took a step forward, intrigued despite himself. Biting his lip to hold in the bark of laughter that threatened to escape, he took another step forward, watching in fiendish delight as Atem took a step back, retreating into the relative safety of his bedroom.

Nakhti surged forward, lunging for the enraged boy staring at him with those hateful eyes, the colors of an Egyptian sunset stirring in something akin to fear as the former thief fully entered his room. Ducking beneath the outstretched arm, Atem made a beeline for the open door, juking left and getting a brief taste of freedom before it was snatched from his grasp.

The door slammed in his face, and Atem's nose met hard oak, groaning as it twinged in protest. Rubbing gingerly at the offended spot, he snarled as Nakhti grabbed him by the back of his night shirt, holding him out at arm's length. 

"Well, well. What have we here?" he rasped, holding the son of Ra in a tight, vice like grip.

Seized by a sudden feeling of panic, Atem struggled in the thief's grip, noting with sour amusement that he looked no different than when he first laid eyes on him. 

"Let me go, _thief_!" he spat, panting heavily, watching Nakhti's expression transform from pure delight to utter indifference.

"Fine," he sighed, promptly dropping the struggling boy at his feet.

This wasn't as satisfying as he'd originally thought. Having the mighty Living Horus on his knees before him brought him little joy. Idly scratching at a spot beneath the scar on his cheek, the grey-haired youth yawned extensively, sauntering over to lean back against the bedroom door, arms crossed over his chest.

He watched the runt with his hated sun-blessed hair adjust his shirt, getting steadily to his feet and glaring the older Guardian down. It seemed like he couldn't decide on a single emotion, a frown marring his round little face as his nose scrunched up like he'd smelled something rotten.

"What are you doing here?" he finally asked, swallowing down the thick, sour lump lodged in his throat, cringing as his voice wavered.

Nakhti spared him a glance, eyes glittering in the low light from a desk lamp off to his left.

"Saying hello, obviously."

Atem noted the switch from Japanese to Hieratic and responded in kind.

"No, what are you doing _here_?" He gestured to the space between them, lacking the usual grace he so often displayed, playing off his unease with heated glares and fingernails digging into the palms of his hands.

Chewing on a thumbnail, Nakhti observed the tiny pharaoh; the way the boy's eyes never left his own, narrowed in suspicion and tracking his every sigh and twitch.

"I'm like you now, runt. Gods didn't tell you?"

The tiny pharaoh opened his mouth, perhaps to accuse him of lying, only to close it a second later, anger melting away to be replaced by a dawning sense of truth. The thief king had sold his soul to the devil for a spot of revenge against the one who had murdered his entire village without a second thought.

The young man before him, at first glance, seemed no different than the thief he used to be. The familiar greying hair, tanned wiry frame, and striking scar were much the same, save for the look in his eyes as he gazed down at his former foe. 

Nakhti Bakura was _bored._ None of the haughty fire remained; he stared down his nose at Atem, uncaring and distant, the space his _ieb_ once occupied pulsing gently with each breath he took. He was on the right track, then.

"The gods.. made you into.. a Guardian?" 

Osiris had been right after all.

Nakhti watched as the boy struggled to comprehend the new development, sensing the distress the news brought him as he sank to his knees on the plush carpet. He had never used his heart to make a decision, but now he missed the echo of each beat as it pulsed in harmony to its own rhythm. It had been so easy to ignore before, but now that he faced a lifetime without _feeling_ , it made him listless. 

No longer able to put up with such weakness from someone he considered a rival, Nakhti strode forward, plucking the Ra child from his spot on the floor and walking over to his bed, dodging a tiny fist as it sailed harmlessly passed his ear. Instead of dropping him roughly onto the bedspread, as tempting as it was, the elder Guardian gently placed the struggling child atop his comforter, smoothing out his shirt for good measure.

Atem, caught completely off guard, stared up at the thief, dumbstruck, reaching up to rub at his eye when it began to water and itch.

Head tipped to the side, Nakhti sat on the bed next to the tiny pharaoh, waiting for the moment to come when Atem would pounce if he let down his guard. He seemed more concerned with his eye, even glancing at the desk across the room, murky violet eyes following the motion and spying a pair of cat-eye glasses resting in a corner. 

Making sure the pipsqueak knew exactly what he was doing, the former thief slowly reached over, the rough pads of his fingers ghosting over the flesh of his wrist, grabbing on and gently pulling his hand away. 

"Quit it. Makes it worse if you do that."

The broken hieratic fell on his ears in choppy, incomplete waves. His senses ignited on contact, sparking, roiling, _hissing_ in the pit of his stomach as Nakhti guided his hand away from rubbing at his eye. The prolonged contact eventually settled the feeling of unease in his soul until all that was left was a sense of uncertainty. 

Thankfully, he let go shortly after, his other hand coming up to brush over his sternum, a muffled grunt working its way out in response to the quizzical look Atem shot his way.

"What did you lose?" the young Guardian asked, blinking away the tears that pooled in the corner of his afflicted eye, wiping them away on his sleeve as they rolled down his cheek in tiny rivulets.

Frowning, Nakhti looked towards the curtained window; anything to keep those wine red orbs from finding out the truth behind his actions.

"Something I never cared about losing before now."

Atem sniffed, unsure whether he wanted an answer to his next question, but asking nonetheless.

"Why do care that you lost it now, then?"

A rough hand settled into his crimson curls, patting them down and sweeping the gilded fringe from his eyes to settle behind one of his ears. A disgruntled noise left the tiny pharaoh as he brushed off the offending appendage, attempting to undo the damage. It was one thing for his father to mess with his hair, it was quite another for someone he once hated with every fiber of his being to do the same thing.

Nakhti chuckled, standing and wandering over to the window, drawing back the curtains and pulling it open, letting a bone chilling breeze into the cozy space. Atem shivered, noting the loss of warmth and surprised that he hadn't _entirely_ hated Bakura's presence.

With one leg sticking out of the window and leaning into the cold night air, Nakhti's gruff reply came as he let himself fall from the second story into a waiting snow drift below.

"Have something to protect now. So do you, Pharaoh."

With a startled cry, Atem flung himself at the window, nearly tripping on his own feet as he leaned on the sill and out into the freezing wind, looking for where the idiot had landed. A sharp whistle rang out from below; the thief had picked himself up and was waving from a spot on top of the wall, straddling the stone and grinning like a fool.

"Thief! What is your name?" Atem bellowed, cupping his hands around his mouth and raising his voice to be heard above the howling winds.

"Names have power, Pharaoh. You will find out soon enough!"

With a mocking salute, the crimson clad Guardian fell out of sight behind the stone wall, taking with him the seed of hatred that had buried itself in Atem's bones, residing within his heart for thousands of years, only to be unearthed and tossed aside in a singe motion.

Ducking back into the warm safety of his bedroom, Atem drew the curtains across the frosted glass, attempting to nurture something akin to sympathy in his ancient being as he pondered the thief's message.

Nakhti's feet carried him back across town, snow clinging to his frame and clutching the empty space where his _ieb_ once called home, a tiny flash of warmth igniting in his soul. 

He got the feeling that something had slotted back into place, relieving the ache in his spirit for one more night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do the Twitter thing! (@donutdarling)  
> Follow for vague fic ideas, memes, and a touch of garbage.
> 
> I also do the tumblr thing! (doughnutdarling.tumblr.com)  
> I post ygo, astrology, dumb selfies, and cute pixels. Memes are a given.  
> You can yell at me about anything I post in either place, or if you just wanna say hello, that's cool, too.


	14. Year One: Glittering Gold and Welcoming Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter ahead, folks. My TKB muse wanted in on some fluffy action, and who I am to deny him?  
> Warnings for slight language and tooth-rotting fluff ahead.

January the twenty-fifth dawned bright and early, the overcast sky filled with rosy pink and glittering gold, fluffy clouds pregnant with another batch of snow skirting the vast heavenly expanse. Ryou awoke slowly, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes with a yawn, dim grey light spreading across his bedroom floor from beneath the drawn curtains.

Drowsy, half-lidded eyes swept the room, noting the rumpled covers and closed door, his ghost plush snugly tucked against his hip. Giving it a friendly pat on its soft, squishy head, Ryou tossed the covers back, hopping out of bed with a renewed zest for life. Today was a very _special_ day, and he was going to make the most of it.

Stretching and taking a deep breath, he began his usual morning routine, a gentle smile stretching across pale lips, shivering slightly in the morning chill. Make the bed? Check. Change clothes? Check. Gather and organize homework? Check.

Look in on Nakhti? Well.. he could put that off for another few minutes, at least. 

Checking the time on his alarm clock on his way towards the kitchen, Ryou tip-toed down the hall, avoiding the creaking floorboards with about as much grace as one would expect from a ten year old boy. Wincing, he tossed a fearful glance towards Nakhti's room. The door remained closed, much to his relief. A sigh ghosting past his lips, the pale youth slipped into the kitchen to start breakfast.

Either Nakhti wasn't home yet, or he'd just gotten to bed a little while ago.

Regardless, that meant a quiet morning spent in the pleasure of his own company. Sometimes, he craved the silence and the peace it brought; other times, he wanted Jou and Nakhti by his side, finding comfort in their familiar, ceaseless banter.

Today was a toss up. Ryou wasn't sure _what_ he wanted right now.

"Breakfast first," he murmured. "then everything else."

Snorting in dry amusement, he recalled the time he had just been minding his own business, talking to himself while writing another letter to Amane, when he turned to find the blasted thief sprawled across his bedspread.

He just stared at the opposite wall, Ryou's ghost plush tucked under his arm, hand propped under his chin to support his weight. The little Guardian learned to be more aware of his surroundings after that. He could swear the door had been closed, and he _definitely_ would have heard it creak open. 

Nakhti was like a cat, silent and fickle. One moment he was there, in your personal space; the next, he was nowhere to be found, as though he had just disappeared on a whim.

 _What a strange man,_ thought Ryou, deciding to cook himself bacon, scrambled eggs, and rice for breakfast. 

Five minutes later, just as the bacon sizzled and popped in the pan, the front door creaked open. Ryou froze, pausing with a spatula in hand, standing on the stool in front of the stove. Only when he heard the familiar shuffle of footsteps and the click of the door as it shut did he finally relax.

 _It's just Nakhti,_ he chided himself. Hearing the thump of his shoes hit the wood floor, Ryou paused. When had it become _just_ Nakhti? He was still an unknown quantity in the young Guardian's life. Yes, he was well cared for, though try as he might, he could not get the thief to open up to him. 

He couldn't bring himself to fully trust the teen either, even though he'd had plenty of opportunities to harm him. All he did was make a nuisance of himself, Nakhti's awful Japanese grating on his ears whenever he felt like being cheeky. Sometimes he would switch over to Arabic, but only when something got on his nerves. Ryou picked up a few words here and there, but never enough to hold an actual conversation.

When he finally appeared, tossing his beloved red coat on the back of the couch, nose scrunched up and sniffing the air like a wolf catching the scent of his prey, Ryou turned back to the food, pretending to concentrate on his task.

Feeling eyes on the back of his head, he turned to his left, finding his nose a mere few inches from his legal guardian's. Blinking once, twice, he scrunched up his nose, imitating Nakhti's earlier behavior. 

"Just wake up, Bunny?" Nakhti asked, for once, his raspy voice lowered to an appropriate volume to suit the early morning hour. His breath smelled of mint, like he'd just had a candy cane stuck in his mouth. Knowing him, it was a very real possibility.

With a derisive snort, Ryou turned back to the food, quickly finishing before the eggs burned.

"Yes, and _don't_ call me that." 

Scraping two helpings onto a couple of paper plates, he let the rest cool in the pan in case they wanted seconds. Bacon and rice followed suit, and before long, they were sitting on the couch, an entire cushion between them as they ate.

He let Nakhti choose whatever channel caught his fancy. They ate in relative silence, watching the morning news as the sun made its journey across the early morning sky. Ryou shifted in place, eager to be gone. Jou would meet him down in front of their building as usual, and he wanted to be on time. Gods forbid he was late on his charge's birthday.

Nakhti waited until the precise moment he placed his empty plate on the table before flopping across the couch and into his lap. With a startled cry, he tried shoving the idiot off for a few moments before resigning himself to whatever nonsense the scarred teen had to spew.

"Stay," he almost whined. Nakhti Bakura did _not_ whine, not about anything. Even when Jou would snag the last bread roll over dinner, or when Ryou would kick him out of his room, finally fed up with his distractions.

"Get up, would you? You know I have school today!" He tried once again, unsuccessfully, to shove the grey-haired Guardian out of his lap.

"Comfy," he simply stated, curling his legs closer to his abdomen and laying his head on Ryou's thighs, right arm dangling over the edge of the couch.

 _Why me?_ Ryou thought miserably, giving it one last shot. Carding his fingers through the thief's hair, he was surprised to find the sleek strands flowed through his fingers easily. A faint, muffled noise came from his lap at the contact. He'd been about to shove the older boy's head as hard as he could in attempt to dislodge it, but something gave him pause. 

A tender warmth blossomed in his chest, spreading to the tips of his fingers and fading slowly, leaving behind a tingly sensation in its wake.

Frowning, he repeated the motion, sweeping the stray hairs away from the jagged scar over his eye. Nakhti's eyes fluttered shut, the tension from his nightly wanderings slowly draining away, until he was breathing deeply, the rise and fall of his chest matching the tiny pale fingers combing through soft greying tresses.

He looked so peaceful, rolling over to worm his arms around Ryou's waist, that the young Guardian didn't have the heart to dislodge him. He indulged the idiot for about ten minutes, gently untangling a few knots and patting his hair back into place. Lips curving into a serene smile, he absorbed the warmth, letting it fill him up until his soul sang with satisfaction.

A loud, buzzing static shattered the moment, filling the air with a disjointed squawk. Nakhti's eyes flashed open, narrowing in irritation, but he did not move. Pressing his nose into Ryou's stomach, he forced himself to relax and not lose his temper.

"Oh, for the love of.." Ryou sighed, half-heartedly shoving Nakhti away. This time, the thief complied, carefully sliding off his charge's lap and sinking back into the couch cushion with a languid yawn.

Hopping down from his admittedly comfy position, Ryou dashed across the room, pressing the button for the buzzer by the door. Jounouchi's voice filtered through the speakers, worry coloring his tone.

"Ryou? Ya up there?"

"Yes, sorry! I'll be right down!"

Mentally cursing Nakhti and his stupid needy cuddles, Ryou sprinted for his room, yanking a brush through his hair and sweeping it back into a messy ponytail, snagging a scrunchy from one of his drawers. Grabbing his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder, he took one last look around his room, making sure he wasn't forgetting anything, before making a beeline back to the living room.

On screen, the weather man stood in front of a map of Japan, rattling off the weather predictions for the morning. Clear skies in the early morning hours, with chances of snow later in the day. No surprises there.

Ryou shoved a pair of gloves on his hands, taken from a coat pocket. A muffled yawn from behind the couch stopped the young Guardian in his tracks.

Nakhti was leaning over the back of the couch, chin resting on his arms, a glittering golden object dangling from his fingers. Taking a closer look, Ryou realized with mild horror that it looked like one of the pendulums from the Millennium Ring fashioned into a keychain.

He ignored everything but his senses, which were surprisingly calm. He felt the seeds of panic beginning to sprout, but his senses did not spark or otherwise offer any insight into the thief's strange behavior.

"Small person," murmured Nakhti, too tired for his charge's panic to immediately register.

When the boy did not respond, the tanned youth frowned, rising from his awkward position to clamber over the back of the couch, clenching his fist around the golden object, mostly hiding it from view.

"Little bunny," he tried again. Recognition flickered through wide brown eyes, a frown marring his round little face. "It's not what you think."

"What.. is that?" Ryou framed his question carefully, trying to halt the panic bubbling up inside, swallowing it down passed the sudden lump in his throat.

"Gift. For the squirt. Bought it yesterday," he explained, slowly unfurling his fingers, Ra's gilded light glittering along the needle's length. When Ryou still looked apprehensive, Nakhti held out his hand, pressing the point into the flesh of his palm. A sharp intake of breath hissed passed pale pink lips before he could stop it. No blood spurted from the wound; not even a mark was left behind. 

Even when Ryou took the thief's hand in his own, grabbing for it and clasping it tightly in front of his face, smoothing his tiny fingers over the spot on his palm where he thought the needle had struck, he felt nothing out of the ordinary. With a soft sigh, he let the appendage drop.

"See? Not sharp," Nakhti muttered, his voice a soothing balm, a far cry from its usual abrasive scratch.

"Not sharp," Ryou repeated slowly, barely flinching when Nakhti gently reached for his hand, dropping the sparkling metal into his palm. It was cool to the touch. Indeed, the point was not sharp, taking a moment to test that fact for himself on the tip of his forefinger.

With a jolt, he realized Jou was still outside in the freezing snow, waiting on him to walk to school as was their usual routine. Teeth worrying at his bottom lip, he realized he'd been so worried over nothing. It was a small trinket, nothing more. Clearing his throat, he intended on thanking Nakhti, but was surprised to find that words would not come to him.

A frustrated sigh slipped passed his lips. In a rather uncharacteristic gesture, he threw his arms around the thief's waist, burying his face in the warm tan skin. Dumbfounded, Nakhti froze in place and did not move for at least half a minute. Belatedly, he realized his charge was in a hurry. 

Crushing the boy to his chest, Ryou eliciting a startled squeak in response, he ruffled the boy's pale fringe, sweeping it behind his ears a second later. He felt the vacant space where his _ieb_ once pulsed with life stutter, the sensation rocking him forward. Keeping his feet spread wide, he remained upright, dusty violet eyes widening in alarm.

Ryou wriggled out of his hold a moment later, sprinting for the door and yanking his shoes on. The door was halfway closed before he remembered his manners. Sticking his head back through, he called out to the thief, who was still standing right where he left him.

"Thank you, Nakhti! Um, don't wait up for me!"

Then he was gone, the door shutting with a loud click behind him. Only then did the stunned Guardian stir, a calloused hand coming to rest above his sternum. 

Once more, Nakhti Bakura was greeted with the sensation that something missing had slotted back into place.

***

Ryou spent the walk to school apologizing profusely to his charge, who just shrugged it off good-naturedly. The gold needle burned a hole in his pocket, clutching the keychain in his fist and suppressing the urge to toss it into a sewer grate as they passed. He sensed nothing whatsoever from the hated thing, not a flicker of dark energy, or the faintest touch of shadow magic.

 _Nothing._ It was unusually cold to the touch, but he decided to attribute that to the freezing temperatures. He would give it to Jou later in the day; right now, he just needed to resign himself to the fact that this was not his previous life, where even the ghost of a long dead thief would haunt his nightmares well after being sealed away for the rest of eternity. There was no such thing as shadow magic here.

As he walked through the front doors of the Elementary School, he idly wondered if there was a way he could speak to one of the Gods that sent him here. He had many questions that needed answers. Obelisk was far too intimidating; his gruff demeanor and suffocating aura easily kept everyone at bay. Osiris was no better; quiet as the grave, they stared right through him with eyes that shone like Ra's light.

Speaking of Ra.. she might be the only one he could consider speaking to. Unlike Horakhty, the dragon god seemed much more approachable, smiling down at him from her position on the dais, scarlet eyes dancing with glee as she told him who would be his first charge.

Making up his mind, he exchanged shoes, taking the time to quickly shove the keychain deep into his backpack when Jou wasn't looking. It wasn't a weapon, but he didn't want to take the chance someone might mistake it for one.

He spent the better part of the day during classes wondering how one could even call on a god, absently doodling in the margins of his notes.

Ryou didn't wish Jou a happy birthday right away. He selfishly wanted to wait until they were alone and out of the public eye. Somehow, that seemed the proper way to go about it, at least in his opinion. 

When lunchtime rolled around, he couldn't help but notice that Jou seemed far less talkative than usual. Mentally scolding himself for his slip up, he dug around in his bag for the gift he'd put together the day before. His hand brushed the cool metal of the needle, and he shivered, scraping the bottom of the bag before he found what he was searching for.

Sitting upright, he offered his gift to Jou, a shy smile gracing his features. 

"Here, I made an extra batch, and I thought you might like some."

Amber eyes alight with interest, Jou accepted the offered bag of sugar cookies tied together with a gold ribbon, an easy grin sliding its way onto his face.

"Aw, Ryou! Ya shouldn't have."

"I like baking. Besides, you make the best guinea pig."

Jou was too busy stuffing his face to reply, but chucked a thumbs up his way nonetheless. Chuckling, the tiny Guardian dug into his own food with mirrored gusto, chatting amiably about the new idea for a game campaign he had.

***

All too soon, the final bell chimed, signaling an end to classes for the day. Ryou couldn't wait to unveil his surprise once they got to their usual spot under the tall _kunugi_ tree in the private park. Walking beside his charge, they exchanged shoes in companionable silence, heading out back into the driving snow once they were ready.

"I dunno about you, but I kinda feel like skipping the park thing today," Jou admitted sheepishly, dusting stray flakes from the crown of his head.

"Oh, well.. what did you have in mind?"

"Uh, lemme think on that.." he trailed off, shoving gloved hands deep in the pockets of his puffy winter coat.

He was a bit disappointed, but it made sense. After all, he wasn't really built for this kind of weather. Frowning down at the sidewalk and kicking up plumes of pure white, watching the tiny flakes scatter, he followed wherever Jou led, never leaving his side for a moment. 

They wandered the streets for a time, each lost in their own little world, but neither felt any pressure to encroach on the silence that bled between the space of their limbs, shoulders casually brushing every now and again.

Jou seemed to perk up at the sight of a small convenience store situated on the next corner. 

"Hey, wanna get some _mochi_?" he asked, eyes bright and pleading as he pointed to one of their frozen displays by the window.

"I should have known it was food related. Sure," Shaking his head with a chuckle, Ryou followed his grinning charge across the street - looking both ways before crossing, of course - and entering the tiny store, the tinkle of a bell announcing their arrival.

He was immediately glad they stopped, a rush of warmth from a nearby space heater causing his hair to sway and dance to its own rhythm. Jou made a beeline for the frozen section, staring with wide, sparkling eyes at the array of different flavors on display.

The lady behind the counter was only too pleased to help them pick one out. Jou decided on black sesame, while Ryou went with a more traditional vanilla. 

"Aw, where's yer sense of adventure?" Jou teased, unwrapping his treat as they left the shop. 

Ryou had insisted on paying, and wouldn't take no for an answer. At a mere hundred _yen_ a pop, it was no big deal to him. Jou's muffled "ffank 'oo!" around a mouth of ice cream was all the repayment he needed. He had to politely remind his charge not to talk with his mouth full. Jou did not respond, likely because he was concentrating on not breaking the 'no talking with your mouth full' rule.

They spent the next fifteen minutes deciding on what to do with themselves for the rest of the day. Behind the overcast skies, the sun began its lazy descent towards the west, gilding the edges of fluffy white clouds in its radiant majesty. 

Eventually, Ryou convinced his friend to spend the last daylight hours back at his shared apartment. Flashes of his earlier encounter with Nakhti replayed themselves in his mind. Hopefully the idiot had gotten over his weird new cuddling habit.

As they passed the desk clerk, a bored looking man in his late fifties, Jou once more fell silent. Having finished their treat and tossing the wrappers in the nearest garbage can, his charge seemed relatively content, though he could only assume that, had he just come out and wished him a happy birthday, Jou would be much more lively than this.

 _It'll all be worth it in the end, I know it_ , he thought, determination coloring his features as he let himself in the apartment, stuffing his key back into his coat pocket. As they divested themselves of their shoes, coats, gloves, and scarves, Ryou took the chance to let his eyes roam over the living room and kitchen areas. 

Nakhti's beloved red coat was right where he'd left it this morning, thrown over the back of the couch without a care in the world. He wasn't surprised, Nakhti wasn't the tidiest person to live with. 

"Make yourself comfortable, and I'll grab us some drinks," he offered, taking Jou's backpack with his own and dumping them next to the coat rack by the door. 

His charge knew his way around the tiny space by heart at this point, so he trusted Jou to behave himself for a minute while he gathered his thoughts. A quick trip to the kitchen found the stove spotless, the dishes washed and put away, and the leftover food stored neatly in the fridge.

 _Who are you, and what happened to my thief?_ he thought incredulously, shaking his head and grabbing two water bottles from the fridge. Scrunching up his nose in distaste, he reevaluated his previous thought. Hearing the click of the television turning on, he sighed, heading over to his backpack and digging around until cool metal met his fingertips.

With renewed resolve, Ryou joined his charge on the couch, placing a bottle of water on the coffee table well within his reach, along with the keychain. Catching the glimmer of gold in his peripheral, Jou unglued his eyes from the screen, staring at the metal object on the table.

"Whassat?" he asked, hesitantly reaching forward. When Ryou made no move to stop him, his hand closed around the needle, bringing it in for closer examination.

The tiny Guardian held his breath as Jou marveled over his gift, turning it every which way so it glittered solemnly in the dim overhead light.

"It's.. your present. Happy birthday, Katsuya." he whispered, a dusting of pink sprinkled across the arches of his cheeks. He would blame that on the cold, though.

From his precarious perch on the arm of the couch, he could easily distinguish the sharp intake of breath from the multitude of voices on the television screen. He began fiddling with it excitedly, running his fingers over every inch of the smooth metal. With a muted click, the needle detached itself from the base of the key chain. Finding himself with two handfuls of gold, Jou stared wide eyed at his other hand.

Unbeknownst to either of them, the needle held a startling secret. Under the golden facade, the shape of a key took form, flowing from the rounded base into a pointed tip, the single bit of metal protruding from the end told Ryou that this was no ordinary key.

A click sounded from the end of the hallway, the sound of floorboards creaking alerting Ryou to another presence in the house. Without warning, he found himself propelled backward, arms full of messy blonde hair and a blazing warmth encircling his waist.

"Aw, Ryou! Thank y--" 

Jou found himself cut off, jolted into his Guardian's chest as they came to a premature stop. Both ten-year-olds slowly looked up into glossy, sleep thick lavender eyes, feeling tanned wiry arms holding them up without much effort.

Nakhti towered over them both, hair askew and lips twitching, obviously fighting back a smirk or a scowl, Ryou couldn't tell which. 

"I can hear you little shits all the way from my bedroom," he rasped, glaring down at the two boys in his arms, watching with suppressed mirth at the look of fright on Jou's face as he looked from his Guardian to the thief and back again, frozen in place and begging to be saved.

"Um, sorry, Nakhti. We'll keep it down." Ryou promised, swallowing down the apprehension that clawed at his heart. 

_Just because he looks like he wants to throttle you, doesn't mean he will. He's just cranky because we woke him up._ Mentally chastising himself, the tiny Guardian gently pushed his charge away and safely back onto the couch, ruffling his blond mop in apology.

Nakhti's toughened hands slowly released their grip on his shoulders, fingers trailing away to leave electrifying tingles in their wake. Both Guardians shuddered at the unexpected sensation. Ryou nudged his charge to the other side of the couch to make room for the thief.

 _He's probably not even a thief anymore,_ he reminded himself as he took up residence on the middle cushion. _I just can't see him as anything else._

"So, uh.. what's this go to anyway?" Jou inquired, turning the key over in both hands, the other piece now lying innocently in his lap.

"Nothing yet," came Nakhti's gruff reply, worming his way in between the two boys and claiming the middle cushion for himself. "Just good luck charm for now."

Ryou didn't have the energy to resist him, and honestly, it was better than being sandwiched between the two of them. Downing a quarter of his water, he smiled at Jou's rapt fascination with the silly golden key. Looking back, it now seemed ridiculous that the harmless metal object had caused even slight anxiety to blossom.

Jou eyed the thief suspiciously, tucking the needle piece in his pocket for safe keeping while he clipped the key itself to his belt loop.

"So, it's from you, then?"

Nakhti, now lounging comfortably in between them, raised an eyebrow as he grabbed the remote, effectively taking control of the television for the night.

"You're welcome, squirt."

It was the last thing he'd expected to receive, but Jou wasn't ungrateful. A cheeky grin sliding its way onto his lips, he playfully nudged Nakhti in the side with an elbow. His mischief went unnoticed for a couple of minutes, Ryou breathing a sigh of relief and placing his water on the table.

His preemptive measure turned out to be a good thing. Without warning, Nakhti lashed out, quick as a sand viper, his fingers dancing under Jou's guard as he tickled the boy into submission. Thinking he should make himself scarce, Ryou began to edge out of tickling range.

He should have known better than to think he would be exempt from tickle torture.

Feeling a sharp tug on the back of his shirt, Ryou found himself struggling to fend off Nakhti's assault, his laughter mixing with Jounouchi's and creating an impromptu melody that rose and fell with each new attack.

They were no match for the teen, and ended up sprawled on either side of him, a blanket from the linen closet thrown over their legs, breathless and clinging to what little dignity they had left.

"You need to learn.. to play _fair_.." Ryou moaned, swatting his legal guardian in the chest. 

Nakhti only grunted in response, fingers trailing through silky smooth tresses, sweeping the snowy fringe from his charge's face. 

"Thanks," came a muffled voice from the the teen's other side.

"What for?" Ryou's curiosity got the better of him, gently knocking Nakhti's fingers aside to give Jounouchi an appraising look.

"For the best birthday I've had in a real long time."

Nakhti snorted, nose scrunching up in annoyance. There was only so much mushy bullshit he could take.

"I'll bake you a cake tomorrow after school, then it will be even better. How's that sound?"

Amber eyes lit up, sparkling at the prospect of delicious sweets.

"You got a deal, Ryou."

Nakhti groaned, ruffling their hair and reveling in the distressed noises each boy made as they tried to fix the damage.

"Shit, just _marry_ each other already."

Cheeks aflame, Jou crossed his arms and turned away from them with a huff, but not before Ryou caught the hint of a smile on his lips.

The afternoon wore on, and soon enough, both young pairs of eyes slowly fluttered shut, a Japanese drama providing the soft soundtrack that lulled them off to sleep. With Ryou's head lolling on one shoulder, and Jounouchi's messy blond mane on the other, Nakhti realized that he would rather be here than anywhere else on earth.

As he finally drifted off for a short nap sometime later, the last thing he felt before unconsciousness claimed him in its welcoming dark folds were the shards of his shattered _ieb_ pulsing as another clicked into its rightful place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awkward dad tkb fills me with life tbh


	15. Year One: Some for You, and Some for Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm super sorry about the long delay!! My depression got really bad for awhile, and I couldn't write anything no matter how hard I tried. I shoved it down and pushed through it, though! Updates might take a pause for the rest of this month for both LL and WtW but I will make a post on tumblr and/or twitter if something goes down.
> 
> Speaking of, someone on tumblr (who wishes to remain anonymous) asked if they could draw fanart for my fics. I answered them, but I'll say something here, too. You can absolutely draw art for my stuff!! I would be so flattered that if blushing was a thing I was physically capable of doing, I would be doing just that.
> 
> I kid, onto the chapter. It's not as long as some of the others, but hopefully just as fluffy.

February the fourteenth swept in on silent wings as Atem grew more comfortable around his charge. He ignored the incoming holiday as much as possible, never once mentioning it to Yugi, or anyone else. Inevitably, the evidence of the impending day was hard to ignore; shop windows sported new, garish pink displays; people of all genders and different walks of life strode arm in arm down the sidewalk, exchanging murmured endearments in the crisp, chill air. 

It made Atem's chest throb. His fingers twitched, resorting to stuffing them in his pockets when necessary. He never completely understood the need to celebrate your love for someone on a specific day of the year with hearts and flowers attached. It seemed too forced.

Call him hopeless, but he'd rather express his love in more private, subtle ways than proclaim it from the mountain tops. At least the Japanese were more conservative about displays of affection. 

In a previous lifetime, he'd been assigned to an American girl, who wouldn't stop gushing about the silly day and what it meant to her. Atem never saw the appeal. He wasn't really interested in sex, and barely entertained the thought of a romantic relationship. If it happened on its own, that was fine, but he did not go searching for love. He never needed to.

 _Every day should be celebrated with love_ , he thought, putting the final touches to the last answer of his History test before turning it in.

Atem's gaze fell on Yugi as he returned to his seat; frown lines formed between his brows as he chewed the eraser end of his pencil, deep in thought. Smiling fondly, he faced forward, sticking his nose into their text book to read up on the next lesson.

Over lunch, he, Anzu, and Yugi chatted amiably about what they wanted to be when they grew up. Atem mostly listened to the discussion, sneaking bites from Yugi's _bento_ when he thought his charge wasn't looking. 

"I think I'd like to be a pro duelist one day!" Yugi proclaimed, playfully snatching up a slice of pita bread and dipping it into his Guardian's hummus, giggling around a mouthful at his twin's bemused expression.

"The game only just came out not too long ago, though." Anzu, ever the voice of reason and common sense, clacked her chopsticks together and pointed them at the identical boys in front of her.

"Well yeah, but just think of the possibilities!" he gushed, swallowing another mouthful before Atem could protest. Not that he would have, he was only too happy to share. "There's probably lots of money in it, which is nice. I'd rather do it for the fun of it, of course."

Atem hid his smile behind a swig of milk. 

"What about you, 'Mir? What do you wanna be when you get older?"

Choosing his words carefully, Atem pondered over Yugi's question for a moment, setting his small carton of milk by his hand.

"I would like to be a teacher, I think," Chuckling fondly at the incredulous looks tossed his way, he shook his head, flicking a strand of gold from his eyes and out of the deadly grip of his glasses to better explain himself. "I want to pass on what I learn so that those who come after us can make use of it in some way," Almost as an after thought, he adds "there's just not enough kindness in this world."

"Wow," Anzu breathes, turning to Yugi, who looks _speechless_. 

After a few moments of awkward silence, the chattering of their peers a stark backdrop on such a quiet affair, Atem clears his throat, fiddling with his fork and twirling a bit of pasta around the tongs.

"What about you, Anzu? What would you like to be when you get older?"

Bright sapphire eyes sparkle brilliantly in response, as though a switch had been flipped. Clasping tiny hands in front of her, chopsticks gripped tightly, Anzu unleashes such a passionate aura, Atem is taken aback, staring with a newfound fondness at his friend.

"I would _love_ to be a singer!" Anzu enthusiastically exclaims, food momentarily forgotten.

"Why a singer?" Yugi asks around a mouthful of pita bread and chunk of pasta.

"Music has been such a big part of my life, I can't remember when I didn't have the radio on. I even turn it on so it plays while I sleep."

Atem quietly hands Yugi a napkin while Anzu spends the rest of their lunch period in a heated discussion on favorite bands. He had to hand it to her, she certainly knows more about the subject than he does by a wide margin, at least where popular songs are concerned.

When the final bell rings, signaling the end of another day of class, Anzu cheerfully informs them that, starting today, she'll be taking vocal lessons on Wednesdays and Fridays in the afternoons after school lets out.

She drops another bomb on them when they exchange shoes, voice full of barely suppressed excitement; Atem doesn't have the heart to burst her bubble.

"Don't forget, you two! Valentine's Day is tomorrow."

As soon as she disappears with a cheerful wave and hops into her father's blue Suzuki, Atem lets out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Aw, I totally forgot," Yugi laments, slapping a palm to his forehead, soft plum curls dancing in the cool breeze. Vacillating between putting his hair up into a tiny bun and leaving it free to sway in a vague star shape about his head, Yugi groaned, adjusting a baby blue scarf to cover his mouth more securely.

"About Valentine's Day?" Atem inquires curiously with a tilt of his head, stuffing his hands deep into the pockets of his coat to keep them warm.

"Yeah, I was gonna give you chocolate--"

Yugi froze, clapping a hand over his mouth, loud groan echoing up and down the snowy boulevard.

Atem paused, a couple steps ahead of his mortified charge, a shy grin parting his lips to reveal a shine of perfect white teeth.

"You were going to give me chocolate?"

He was flattered beyond belief. It had been many a lifetime indeed since he had been on the receiving end of Valentine's candy of any kind.

Breaths forming foggy white clouds to mingle with the frigid air, Yugi huffed, sweeping a small hand through sun-kissed fringe and stealing glances at his Guardian every few seconds before he resumed their walk back to the Kame Game Shop.

"Well, I _was_ , but I just ruined the surprise." he huffed, embarrassed at his slip.

"Oh, Yugi. I would be honored to get chocolate from you, no matter what day it is."

Quickly hiding a pleased smile in the hem of his scarf, Yugi shuffled awkwardly, tossing up plumes of cotton white snow left over from the plow with every step he took. Atem pretended not to notice the dusting of pink coloring his cheeks by cleaning his glasses on the edge of his shirt, pausing at the crosswalk to wait for the light to change.

"You'd really want chocolate from me?" came the whispered question from his left.

"Of course," Atem replied smoothly, ignoring the light to cross in favor of giving Yugi his full attention. "Where I'm from, we don't put much stock in the holiday; however," holding up a finger, he looked both ways down the street before crossing, Yugi in tow. "we have a very different way of expressing our feelings for someone, friendship or other wise."

"Will you teach me some things?" Yugi blurted, fascination dancing in his eyes.

"Sure. What would you like to know?"

The green turtle-shaped roof of Kame Game Shop was a welcome sight, the bell jangling merrily as Atem held the door open for his charge before slipping after him into the warm shop interior.

It was still rather cold for anyone to be milling about in the snow, and since there were no customers to be seen, they tossed Sugoroku a greeting as they fled upstairs, shedding coats, scarves, gloves, and shoes in the living room and settling down with their book bags side by side on the couch.

"Well, for starters, I guess I'd like to know more about you."

Setting his homework in his lap, Atem dug a pencil from his bag and wrote his name in the top corner, making sure his kanji was nice and neat. 

"What would you like to know that I haven't already told you?"

Nibbling at his lower lip as he thought, Yugi mimicked his Guardian, his handwriting a bit sloppier than his counterpart's. 

"Um, what flavor of chocolate do you like?" he asked, pretending to linger over the first math problem.

"I'm fond of dark chocolate. What about you?"

Yugi didn't seem too keen on answering right away, so Atem let him have a few moments of silence to himself while he worked on the first of many math problems assigned to them. When Yugi finally spoke, Atem was already halfway done with the third problem.

"Milk chocolate with nuts," he murmured, erasing an incorrect answer after a moment, reworking the problem from a different angle.

Filing that information away for another time, he slipped into an easy discussion with his charge about the homework, helping anytime Yugi struggled with a difficult equation. 

Some time later, Sugoroku walked in, having closed the shop early for the day. Finished with their assignments, Atem asked if he could spend the rest of the afternoon with Yugi just playing games in his room. 

"Yamir, you practically live here! Our house is your house, my boy."

Bowing deeply to show his gratitude, Atem barely managed a straight face as Yugi tugged him towards the stairs. Pushing his glasses back to the bridge of his nose, he gladly succumbed, following in Yugi's light footsteps. Chuckling, Sugoroku left his grandson and his best friend to their afternoon of games.

***

Atem spent the remaining daylight hours after returning home to collect ingredients for the perfect batch of chocolate for his charge. With the help of the cook, he could proudly claim the little bag tied with a purple ribbon as his best culinary creation.

On the drive to school, he thought about how best to present it as a token of friendship rather than love. 

_It shouldn't be too hard_ , he mused, watching the scenery streak by from behind the tinted glass in the back seat. He knew what he felt for Yugi wasn't necessarily love. He had already gone through the difficulties of realizing his affection for the original; he couldn't imagine forming that kind of close attachment so soon after meeting this incarnation.

Shaking off his uncertainty like a dog shaking itself free after a bath, Atem thanked the driver and headed for the front gates of Domino Elementary, chocolate safely tucked away in his coat pocket. It was still rather cold for the middle of February, so he made sure to bundle up before heading out for the day.

It didn't take long to spot his charge; his normally unmistakable hair hidden under a warm beanie couldn't fool Atem. His Guardian could pick him out in a crowd of several hundred people if it came down to it. Quickly exchanging shoes, he caught up with Yugi just as he and Anzu turned the corner.

"Good morning, Yamir!" Anzu chirped, linking arms with both boys.

"Good morning, Anzu," they chorused in unison.

Light tinkling laughter filled the hall as they made their way to their first class, arms linked. They hadn't planned that, it just happened, words poring from their tongues at the same moment as though their minds were once again linked.

Their voices seemed to harmonize, Yugi's higher tones mixing and melding with Atem's slightly lower register to produce a pleasant melody that lingered long after fading.

Once inside the class, they separated, taking their seats, only to rise again to bow as their _sensei_ entered. Atem had become used to many of the Japanese traditions in his short stay. Eating with chopsticks still gave him trouble every now and again, but he would get better with practice, as in all things that took skill.

***

During lunch, Anzu approached them, both hands hidden behind her back. At first, Atem assumed she had just grabbed her lunch, though why she would hide it was a mystery. 

"I know this is kinda out of the blue, but here! I made this for you."

With a grand flourish - one that nearly knocked over his lunch, thank the gods for fast reflexes - Anzu presented a small bag tied off with a yellow ribbon. Adjusting his glasses, Atem gazed down at the innocuous parcel with mild curiosity.

"For me?" he repeated dumbly, as though he couldn't imagine such a gift was for him.

"Of course. Happy Valentine's Day, Yamir!"

Her cheery smile was hard to deny. He accepted the gift with a gracious smile, stealing a look at Yugi to see how he was faring.

His charge was picking at his lunch without really eating it, a small crease between his brows as he wielded the chopsticks, propping his chin up with the other hand. Atem very nearly offered what he assumed was chocolate to Yugi instead, but before he could do more than open his mouth in protest, Anzu turned away, bringing her other hand from behind her back, an identically wrapped bag in her hand.

"Aw, don't worry, Yugi! I could never forget you."

Eyes sparkling in gratitude like tiny bright stars, a grin broke the surface of his somber mood. Quickly accepting the gift with an excited "Thanks, Anzu!", he pulled on one end of the ribbon, unraveling the cocoon concealing his sought after prize.

A modest amount of spherical chocolate greeted him, resting on a bed of plain white paper. Smiling, Atem watched Yugi grab an orb with his chopsticks, fumbling for a moment before popping the treat into his mouth. A dusting of pink crept into the arches of his cheeks and the tip of his nose, swallowing only after a failed attempt at talking with his mouth full.

"These are delicious! Did you make them yourself?"

Anzu didn't answer right away; holding up a finger, she dashed back to her desk to grab her lunch. Only when she was seated in her usual spot beside Yugi and in front of Atem did she reply, unwrapping her own lunch with a look of pride.

"Yeah, but my mom helped. I told her they were for my two best friends."

Unwrapping his own chocolate and popping one into his mouth, Atem savored the sweet taste, noting some of his had turned out slightly bigger than Yugi's.

"Please tell her we said thank you," Atem replied, scooting a napkin across the desk towards Yugi so he could wipe away the smear of chocolate at the corner of his lips.

"Sure thing! I'm sorry if some of them are uneven, I tried making them all the same size, but well," she shrugged, gesturing to Atem's slightly bigger chocolate.

"Not to worry, Anzu. I'll enjoy it all the same."

The rest of lunch passed in a blur of sweets, inside jokes, and an enthusiastic lesson on how to play _Mahjong_. Atem explained the rules the best he could, having played in numerous lifetimes for both fun and leisure. He'd been a Chinese general once, assigned to a handsome young soldier whose name had faded with time. The one thing Atem would never forget was the way his name had rolled off the boy's tongue in a fit of heated passion that they both later came to regret.

Shaking off the phantom sounds of a firing squad, Atem laughed freely at an inside joke, the peal of the bell signalling the end of the lunch period and startling him out of his negative reverie. If he wasn't careful, he could lose himself in the torrent of memories. Every now and again, something would remind him of a previous lifetime; he'd been caught staring off into space by Yugi several times already, he did not want to make a habit of it.

Not wanting to overwhelm his charge, he saved his gift of chocolate for a later time. Maybe there would be an opportunity to give it to him on the walk home.

***

Howling winds tore at their clothes as they left Domino Elementary, putting any notions of chocolate giving from the young Guardian's mind. Quickly darting into the safety of Atem's ride home, all three of them huddled together for warmth in the back seat.

"Remember to buckle up, Young Master." the driver reminded them, smiling kindly at them in the rear view mirror as they pulled out onto the slick, icy road. 

Giving a nod in acknowledgement, Atem sighed happily as the heater kicked on, relishing in the soft warm breeze that tickled his eyelashes and made his fringe dance, golden strands catching the light streaming though the clouds.

Seat belts secure, they spent the ride to Anzu's lamenting the frigid weather and pleading for the sun's return in the same breath. 

As they waved good bye to their friend and the driver once again pulled out into traffic, Yugi slapped a hand to his forehead, the resounding smack making Atem cringe from beside him.

"I _knew_ I forgot something!" Yugi wailed, groaning loudly and dropping his face into his hands.

"What's wrong?" Atem asked calmly, nose scrunched up in concern as he tried to read his charge's emotions.

Peeking out from between his fingers, Yugi mumbled something he didn't quite catch. Atem's left eye began to prickle, but he set his discomfort aside for the moment, only pausing to reposition his glasses on top of his head and sweeping the gilded strands from his eyes.

"I'm afraid you'll have to repeat that, as I'm not fluent in Distressed Mumbling."

His teasing seemed to break through the boy's anxiety, a giggle escaping the small tilt of his lips. Atem returned the smile, encouraging his charge to open up about what was bothering him.

Another moment passed in near silence before Yugi finally removed the hands blocking his face, brushing golden strands behind his ears and taking a deep breath before speaking.

"I didn't have time yesterday to make you any chocolate," he murmured, a note of apology lacing every word.

Tapping a forefinger to his lips in thought - a gesture so reminiscent of Yugi that he couldn't help but smile - Atem snapped his fingers and leaned forward, straining against his seat belt to murmur something in Arabic to the driver. 

A frisson of heat slithered down Yugi's spine at the foreign words flowing easily from Atem's mouth. Clearly, Japanese was his second language, Yugi's native tongue sounding like so much rough nonsense in comparison.

"What did you say?" he whispered, voice catching in his throat. He thoroughly enjoyed listening to his friend speaking in a language he had no knowledge of, and he wanted to hear more.

"We have some left over ingredients at my house. Would you like to come over and make a batch there? I'm sure the cook wold be thrilled to have you."

Blinking like a deer caught in headlights, Yugi gaped at his Guardian, snapping his mouth shut only when he realized he was on the verge of drooling.

"Is it really okay though? I mean, won't you have to ask your dad first?" 

Atem shrugged, sitting back and dabbing at his left eye with the hem of his sleeve to stem the flow of tears.

"He isn't at home right now, but I know that he would not mind in the slightest."

Facing forward, Yugi tapped out a muted staccato rhythm on his knees, watching the world fly by the windshield as they drove farther from the city center and into the more affluent neighborhood.

"Well, okay," he finally relented, turning back to find his Guardian smiling fit to burst, glasses perched precariously atop his head. "but, I have to be home by dinner time."

"Deal," said Atem, sticking out his hand, having dipped into his coat pocket for the small bag of chocolate when his charge wasn't looking.

Wide amethyst eyes fixated on the golden wrapped bag, the purple ribbon a stark reminder of last Christmas. Atem still had the bow tucked safely away in his room, right next to his Kuriboh.

Reaching out with tentative fingers, gloved hands brushing gently, Yugi took the offered present, mumbling his thanks over and over again.

Carefully sweeping a stray lock of gold behind Yugi's ear, Atem smiled, tender affection swirling in his eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Yugi."

They had finally arrived at Atem's house, but neither boy paid attention to the towering gates closing behind them, engraved with the Sanesu crest, too engrossed in their own little world.

Slowly pulling on one end of the ribbon, he set it aside to reveal six mini chocolate truffles, nuts dotting the surface like tiny constellations.

"Oh, _wow_ ," he breathed, prodding one tentatively. "These look so good, I'm afraid to eat them."

Chuckling, Atem idly waved a gloved hand, automatically hitting the buckle release as they pulled up to the front steps.

"Try one," he coaxed, pressing the release button for Yugi's seat belt in his stead.

"In a bit," seeming to snap out of his chocolate based day dreams, Yugi shyly held out a hand, picking up the purple ribbon in the other. "May I?" he asks, pointing to one of Atem's hands.

A sense of peace stole over the young Guardian as he yanked the glove from his hand with his teeth, pocketing the garment to place his bare hand in Yugi's.

***

A minute later, the driver opened the door for them, waiting patiently as both boys filed out of the car.

One clutched a bag wrapped in yellow paper closely to his chest, happily chewing on his sweet.

The other came to stand beside him, guiding the boy with his voice towards the large brick edifice, a piece of purple ribbon wrapped around his left ring finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who else has ptsd ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
